To Leave it all Behind
by Biggiewoods
Summary: Beca had to leave her perfect life all because her mother had remarried. She had it all. She was on a State Champion Softball Team, had a weekly show on her high school's radio station, and most importantly a future internship at a record label. She thought her junior year would be a bust until a bubbly redhead she will meet would make it all worth it. Rating now M bitches!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Pitch Perfect story. It just wouldn't get out of my head creating writer's block for my Swan Queen story so here it is. This is A/U and also I didn't do much research as far as locations. So for the sake of the story, if I mention a location, just assume it's true. And I made Beca a bit taller. (You're welcome Anna)

* * *

><p>Beca Mitchell had just finished her third day at her new school, Barden High. It wasn't fair, just because her mother remarried that she had to uproot her life. She had to leave her state champion softball team, her job as host and DJ at her school's radio station, and her friends, well the few real friends she did have.<p>

She was carrying her bat bag and was on her way back from the locker room from changing out of her dirty practice clothes. It had rained earlier in the day so the field was especially muddy. Barden High didn't have the facility that the Sheldon High Huskies had. She had thought since it was a rich ass private school they would at least had a small stadium. No Barden High softball field consisted of a one row of bleachers behind home plate. And the field itself was a piece of shit. It had a rocky infield, an outfield that had a dip or a hole what seemed like every seven feet, and when it rained (like it did earlier today) it formed a rut all the way from the first base line to home plate. Her teammates said they call it the Grand Canyon because the rut was so big that you couldn't even jump over it when it really poured. And then they called home plate the Nile because apparently it flooded every single time it rained. Which Beca found out they weren't lying. Oh! And they didn't even have a fence in left field. The fence from right field to center field was the fence to the baseball field and when their field curves into right field that's where the fence to the softball field ends.

So Beca at least wanted to change so she didn't get her truck dirty, not that it mattered. It was a jet black Nissan Titan, nothing special but Beca loved it. Her mind was elsewhere thinking about how she hated this place when something caught her attention in another hallway.

"No Tom."

"Come on, Chloe."

"How many times do I have to tell you? I am not going to go out with you…ever." Beca smiled. For some reason she liked the fact that the redheaded girl did not want to go out with him. She had noticed the beautiful girl the first day that she arrived here. _I mean it's hard not to notice the fiery red hair and most gorgeous blue eyes I've ever seen_. She was just about to move on when the redhead tried to move past the guy only to be grabbed by the wrist then shoved against the lockers. Tom put his arms on either side of Chole trapping her to the wall. "Let me go Tom!" She said making Beca move into action.

"Come on, Chloe stop being a bitch and-"

"Hey! She said 'let her go' douchebag." Beca interrupted dropping her bag and making the other two look at her. Tom pushed off the lockers giving her a once over.

"Look new girl, this isn't any of your business. Move along." He said but Beca made no move to run away instead making her way closer to the two.

"Well you see douchebag, you made it my business when you manhandled Red here in my line of sight. So..." She trailed off stopping in front of him.

"Stop calling me douchebag, my name is Tom."

"Yeah…don't care."

"Why don't you get the hell out of here before you really piss me off."

"Tom, just leave her alone." The redhead tried to interrupt. But Tom ignored her instead moving into Beca's face. Beca let out an annoyed sigh.

"Dude, I really don't want to have to kick your ass after the shitty day that I've had. So just do yourself a favor and leave, please." Tom just laughed. She could see why, him 6 foot something and her just over 5'4.

"Really? I'd like to see that." Then grabbed her by the shirt and she pushed him hard making him stumble back a few feet. He rose back to full stance, his face red with anger. Chloe yelled and tried to stop him but he pushed her back.

"Tom! Don't!" But it was too late he was rushing at Beca raising his fist in the air and bringing it down. Right before he made contact with Beca she ducked the other way and yanked his shirt down sticking her foot out. With his momentum going forward he couldn't maintain his balance and tripped over her leg. She quickly turned to face him. When he started to turn towards her she quickly brought her knee up to connect with his nose causing it to gush blood. He groaned and she pushed him back to the ground. He grabbed his nose.

"You stupid bitch! You broke my fucking nose!" He said from the floor and she looked unamused.

"Yeah well I told you to leave, so…" She said shrugging to him then turned her attention to a wide eyed Chloe, who couldn't believe what just happened. "You okay Red?" Who just nodded. "Why don't you let me walk you out? Just incase douchebag here decides to try and get up." Again Chloe nodded and started walking beside Beca stepping over a groaning Tom.

"Yeah, thanks for that. Um, you really didn't have to." She said as they made their way through the hallway. Beca went to pick up her bat bag that she had dropped earlier. "I'm Chloe by the way, Chloe Beale."

"Beca Mitchell aka new girl."

"Well Beca, I'm really glad that I met you." She smiled brightly. Beca couldn't help but return the smile.

"Why? You don't even know me."

"Well you don't know me and you kicked some guy's ass just because he was a prick. So…that makes me want to get to know you." Chloe kept smiling at Beca as they made their way outside and to Beca's truck. Beca put her bag in the back while trying to ignore the butterflies she felt at Chole's smile. "So tell me new girl, where're you from?" She asked leaning against the truck waiting for an answer. After a minute of silence it was clear Beca wasn't going to answer. "I'm not leaving until you answer." She sighed patiently.

"You're not going to give up are you?"

"Nope." Chloe smiled again then pulled the tailgate of the truck out and hopped on to it. Then patted next to her wanting Beca to sit, Beca rolled her eyes and finally gave in sitting on the tailgate.

"Ugh fine! I just moved here from Sheldon, California." Was all the information she gave. Beca really wasn't the type of person to open up to anyone let alone someone she just met even if she was gorgeous.

"Why?"

"My mom just remarried so she just decided to uproot my entire life to appease her new husband." Chloe heard the venom in Beca's voice so she decided to broach a new subject.

"What grade are you in?"

"I'm a junior."

"Me too! So what do you like to do?"

"You mean besides kicking your boyfriend's ass?" Beca smirked while Chloe rolled her eyes.

"So not my boyfriend, he's a jackass. But yes besides that, what do you like to do?"

"Well obviously, I play softball. I also play basketball, and I love music. I used to DJ at my old school and even make my own mixes."

"No way! Really!?" Beca nodded, "That's awesome; can I listen to them sometime?" Chloe asked but Beca hesitated. She didn't let anyone listen to her mixes. She didn't even play them at the radio station. She knew if she wanted to make a living out of it someday she would eventually let someone listen to them but still. She wasn't sure if she was ready for that. Chloe seemed to notice her indecision then gave her puppy eyes and a pout. "Please." _Damn, she has the most beautiful blue eyes. I think I've found my kryptonite._

"I don't know…maybe, but no one's really listened to them before."

"Maybe when we get to know each other a little better." Chloe gave her a smile and Beca found herself nodding. They sat there for a little while talking about likes and dislikes, hobbies, and music. Mostly music, she found out that Chloe loved to sing and is even in an acapella group. Beca was surprised to find that she and Chloe had a lot in common, especially taste in music (except for being an acapella nerd). She found that she quite liked spending time with Chloe, which again surprised her. She would usually rather be holed up in her room making mixes than spending time with anyone. "So you said basketball and softball what about volleyball?"

"Well I used to play but softball runs the same time as the volleyball season here so I had to choose. I like volleyball but I'm definitely better at softball so, yeah. What about you?" She asked as a black towncar pull up in front of the school.

"Damn, yeah I'm on the volleyball team. Listen my ride is here, but we have a game tomorrow night if you wanna come and cheer me on." She smiled as she got off the tailgate.

"Not much of a cheerer but sure I'll come and watch."

"Good but you have to cheer for me. Now give me your phone. I'm going to put my number in then text myself so I can have your number." Beca handed her phone over and hopped down as well.

"Who says you can have my number? And who has a towncar pick them up from school?" Chloe rolled her eyes and smiled at Beca's teasing.

"I say so and it's not by choice. I have to go to this stupid charity dinner and my mom insisted on having one pick me so she knows I won't be late."

"Charity dinner, yeah I totally have to go to one tonight to maybe it's the same one." Beca said sarcastically. "I mean there're probably only a few tonight. A reason for all these rich people to party and get drunk maybe I'll see you." Chloe laughed as they made their way to the car, Beca opened the back door for her.

"Thank you and no offense but you don't seem the type to get all dressed up for some charity event. Let alone socializing with 'all those rich people'. I even don't want to go." Chloe said smiling while getting into the back seat. Beca feigned to be offended.

"I'm not sure if I should take that as a compliment or an insult." She smiled. "Anyway I guess I see you at the game tomorrow." They said their goodbyes and Beca watched the car drive away. She got into her truck and picked her phone up going through the contacts smiling when she passed Chloe's name. She hit the call button and waited for the person to pick up. After for rings she finally heard a hello. "Jessie I changed my mind about tonight I think I'll go afterall."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Should I continue? I figured if I get at least 10 follower/reviews I will. So let me know review, follow, favorite, or send me a pm.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that evening Chloe walked with her parents into a large back yard where there were tables and chairs set up everywhere. Beautiful lights strung throughout the yard, elegantly dressed waiters carrying appetizers and champagne for the guests. There was even a band and a dance floor. She had to admit it was beautiful, even if she'd rather be hanging out with her friends instead of her parents and their friends. They had found their table after making small talk with some of her parents' friends. But soon Chloe was sitting by herself while her parents drank and mingled. Chloe sat playing with her phone and tapping her fingers to the music. She had texted her best friend Aubrey, but she had only received a quick text back saying that she was getting ready for a date and couldn't talk._ She didn't tell me about any date._ She thought as she sent a text back wishing her luck and telling her to text later with the details. She wanted to text Beca. It was weird, they only met today but there was just something about Beca that Chloe felt connected to_. _She was just about to text her how bored she was when someone interrupted her.

"Wow, you look beautiful." Chloe jumped at the voice behind her. She blushed when turned to see a smiling Beca wearing a beautifully fitted Armani suit. Chloe's eyes took in every inch of her. Beca looked gorgeous in the black pants completed with a slim white belt that hugged her hips, a white button up shirt tucked underneath a royal blue vest and thin tie, finally finishing with the jacket. Beca quite liked the look on Chloe's face. "You can stop checking me out now." She joked as she sat next to Chloe, taking in her elegant blue over the shoulder dress making her dazzling eyes pop even more.

"Beca! What are you...how…oh my god you look… incredible!" Chloe exclaimed trying to find her words, quite shocked to see Beca.

"Thanks and you look quite stunning yourself." She replied with a smile and Chloe again blushed. She didn't really know why, she had been complimented by many people when she first arrived, but for some reason she felt butterflies in her stomach at Beca's words.

"What are you doing here?" Chloe asked smiling and Beca smirked.

"I told you I had to come to one of these tonight."

"I thought you were being a smart ass!"

"Yeah, I mean I was at the time. But I figured I could either stay in my room all night with my mixes or come and keep you entertained because I know how boring these things can be."

"That's so sweet. You didn't have to do that, but I'm glad you did anyway." Chloe couldn't stop smiling.

"I know, I'm awesome and you're welcome."

"Modest too, so how exactly did you get in? I mean you would've had to have been on the guest list, you didn't sneak in…right?" Chloe wondered. She was excited that her friend showed up to keep her company but didn't want to get her in trouble by anyone if she had snuck in.

"You don't know?" Beca asked.

Chloe shook her head, "Know what?"

"This is my mom and step-dad's party."

"What? Are you serious? I thought this was Dr. Swanson's party."

"Yep, that would be my step-father."

"Huh… So Jessie Swanson is your step-brother?" Beca nodded. "He's nice a guy."

"Yeah he's pretty cool; just don't tell him I said that. He actually helped with my hair and makeup tonight. Pretty convenient having a gay step-brother that at times like this because it would've taken me forever to do both. Though I did have to agree to a movie marathon for him helping me." She said scrunching her face, but she was lucky to have him as a step-brother. They actually got along really well and became friends when their parents got together, often hanging out by themselves.

"Not like movies?"

"Not really, they're too predictable most of the time. Music is really more my thing." Chloe nodded understandingly even though she loved movies almost as much as music. She liked knowing that most movies had a happy ending. They sat there a while just enjoying each other's company and making fun of the people that were already drunk. Chloe laughed and Beca rolled her eyes at the guy who was trying to do the worm across the dance floor. He was clearly in the already drunk division. About a half an hour later though Beca had to go to her own table as dinner was ready to be served.

During dinner however Beca really didn't eat as she kept stealing glances towards Chloe when she thought the redhead wasn't looking. Then one of those times she was caught staring as Chloe turned all of a sudden locking eyes with her. Chloe smiled brightly causing butterflies to erupt in Beca's stomach as she smiled back. She felt a jab to her side.

"Dude, you have it bad." Her newly acquired step-brother said, making her head snap towards him. She scoffed.

"What? No I don't!" She practically yelled at him. Jessie laughed and she glared at him earning him a punch to the arm.

"Ow!" He said rubbing his arm. "You do, you're totally into her."

"I just met her today. So why would you even think that?" She asked and he held up a finger. _Crap, shouldn't have asked. _She thought.

"Well one, you kick some guy's ass for her."

"That doesn't prove anything. He was being a jerk and manhandling her." She tried to argue but he held up another finger.

"Two, you dressed up for this stupid dinner for her."

"No, it's a formal dinner I had to dress up." She tried again and he ignored her holding up another finger.

"Three, you came to this dinner just for her. You could have stayed in your room making mixes all night, but instead here you are. " She didn't say anything he had her there. Another finger. "Four, you wore makeup for her. You didn't even let me do your makeup for our parents wedding." And another finger. "And number five, you haven't taken your eyes off of her all night." He said looking smug. He knew he was right, hell she knew he was right. _Well fuck Beca! Way to go and get a crush on a straight girl. Well it's not like I could help it those eyes are my kryptonite! _

"Fine, I kind of like her." She admitted and Jessie smiled triumphantly. "But just for the record I wear makeup most of the time...Happy now?"

"Yes and just wearing black eye liner doesn't count." He said and turned back to his meal ignoring the glare she sent him. They continued in silence until the dinner fortunately ended. A small speech was given by her mother about the charity the party was for. Then it was time for the real party to start._ A.k.a. time for all the adults to get drunk and make asses of themselves. _ People were talking in groups and some even dancing, having a good time. She was in her own little world thinking she would get over this stupid crush when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see the beautiful redhead.

"Hey." She said but thinking _Yeah, probably not getting over it._

"Hey yourself." Chloe replied and Beca motioned for her to sit down. After taking a seat Chloe put her elbows on the table and leaned her chin into her hands. "I'm bored, entertain me." She said with a grin. _She looks adorable. Damn it Beca! You don't use words like adorable. Get a hold of yourself! _Beca was about to speak when she heard a tiny voice yelling.

"Auntie Becs! Auntie Becs! Auntie Becs!" Both Beca and Chloe turned. Beca stood with a giant smile on her face as her 2-year-old niece came running towards. She picked up the child spinning around making the 2-year-old giggle. "Auntie Becs…yous gonna… mate me sick!" She said in between giggles. Beca stopped then sat back down in the chair hugging the little girl.

"You have a niece!?" Chloe asked smiling at the small blonde headed girl. Beca nodded.

"Here's your entertainment. This is Munchkin Mitchell."

"Auntie B that not my name." The little girl interrupted looking perturbed.

"Oh, right! I'm soooo sorry." Beca teased, ticking the little girl who once again erupted in giggles. Beca spoke to Chloe, who had a big smile on her face watching the two. "This is Kayden. She's my sisters little girl."

"Hi Kayden." Chloe addressed the little girl who looked so cute in her little white dress.

"Hi." Kayden shyly and quietly answered, then turned her head into Beca's shoulder hiding her face making the other two girls laugh. A few seconds later Kayden sneaked a peek looking at Chloe, then hid again when Chloe smiled at her. Chloe looked at Beca and mouthed 'she's so cute', Beca grinned. After a few seconds Kayden rose up cupping her hands around Beca's ear and whispered something. Chloe looked into Beca's eyes as Kayden told her secret. Whatever it was she whispered made Beca smile brightly then nod to Kayden.

"She is, isn't she?" She said looking at Chloe and Kayden nodded losing some of her shyness.

"Are you talking about me Kayden?" Chloe asked grinning. When Kayden looked at her Chloe ventured a poke to the girl's side. Once again making the other girl giggle but the little girl didn't answer. "I like your dress. You look very pretty." Chloe said making her blush but she didn't shy away this time. Beca tried to get the girl to talk.

"Can you say thank you to Chloe?"

"Tank you."

"Kayden Abigail Mitchell, what did I tell you about running away from me?" They heard from behind them. "Oh hey Beca, I didn't recognize you without a t-shirt and shorts." A tall woman in mid 20's stood behind them wearing a black evening gown and Beca glared at her sister.

"Hardy har Sarah." She sarcastically replied.

"And who is this?" The sister asked shamelessly in a teasing tone sitting on the other side of Chloe. "I'm Sarah, Beca's older sister." She stuck out her hand.

"I'm Chloe Beale, Beca's friend. Nice to meet you Sarah." She said shaking Sarah's hand. Sarah grinned mischievously.

"Just a friend?"

"Sarah!" Beca yelled turning beat red.

"What? She's cute and you're all dressed up so-"

"Oh my God stop!"She hadn't yet told Chloe she was gay. She absolutely did not want her finding out this way. But to her relief (or not) Chloe just laughed and answered the question.

"Well we just met today, but we're already very fast friends. And who knows what else will develop. She does look really hot in that suit." Chloe winked teasingly at Beca then turned her attention back to Sarah who was laughing. Beca was just about to die from embarrassment.

"Just kill me now. Come on Kayden let's go play on the swing set."

"Yay!" Kayden yelled as Beca sat her on the ground. Sarah and Chloe started whistling when Beca stood taking her jacket off throwing it on the chair. She flipped them both off as she away making them laugh through their cat calls.

"So tell me horribly embarrassing stories about Beca." Chloe said as soon as Beca was out of ear shot.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Yes I made Jesse gay! That's what I got from him in the movie. Some new characters added, so I hope you like Sarah and Kayden. Don't worry some of our favorite characters will be appearing. I don't have my beta aka my wife proofreading this story and I kind of suck at it. I tried my best to fix all mistakes (it literally took me ten times to read through it before I was satisfied.) But there are probably even more mistakes that I missed so I apologize. As always, thanks for reading. Please review or send me a pm with your thoughts! Good Day!


	3. Chapter 3

Beca pushed a giggling Kayden on the swing set. Even though she was having fun with her niece she kept a close eye on her sister and Chloe. She didn't really trust her sneaky sister. _God only knows what she could have told Chloe in the past half an hour. _She hoped that their newly formed friendship wouldn't be ruined just because she was gay.

"Hiwere Auntie B hiwere." Kayden demanded, Beca laughed at her.

"You're going plenty high Munchkin." Beca said but pushed her niece just a bit higher anyway making her squeal. She loved hearing the little girl's laughter. She was glad that her sister had decided to make the move at the beginning of the summer with them. Sarah just graduated from nursing school. And when she found out that Beca and her mother were moving she decided to find a job in Atlanta, just about 20 minutes from Barden. They were close, spending time together whenever possible. Beca would even watch Kayden on the weekends sometimes so her sister could go out since Kayden's father was not in the picture.

"Hey you two, you having fun?" Chloe asked from behind them walking closer to Beca carrying the brunette's jacket. Beca acknowledged her with a nod worried about what the redhead and Sarah talked about. "You okay?" Chloe asked noticing something was up.

"Listen about what Sarah implied earlier." Beca spoke quietly while Chloe stood next to her. "I was going to tell you when we got to know each other a bit better. I'm not really good at talking to people and-"

"Hey listen." Chloe interrupted and linked her arms with Beca's. "You don't have to explain anything. We're great and I meant what I said before you do look hot in that suit." She said winking making Beca blush. _Okay maybe she's not so straight._

"You flirting with me Beale?" Beca was able to tease back but secretly wanting a real answer. Chloe moved to the swing saying hi to Kayden then looking back at Beca.

"Well if you don't know then I guess I'm not doing it right." She smiled. _Hmm, that doesn't answer my question. _Beca thought. "By the way, I told Sarah we would watch Kayden so she could get her drink on." She stated then stopped the slowing swing. "Hey Kayden what do you say we go to auntie Becs room and watch the Wizard of Oz?" She asked the 2-year-old, Sarah told her that Kayden loved that movie. Chloe could tell Kayden was starting to get tired but still tried to be energetic.

"Yeah! Da Wizard of Oz is my favowite!"

"The Wizard of Oz?" Beca whined. "I don't like that movie."

"Who doesn't like the Wizard of Oz?"

"Well when it's your niece's favorite movie and has made you watch it 9 times in one day, it gets a little old." Beca complained as Chloe picked up the little girl and whispered in her ear. At the same time they turned to Beca with a pouty face and puppy dog eyes.

"Pwease Auntie Becs, pwetty pwease?" Yes the both said it just like that. Beca mumbled something under her breath and rolled her eyes.

"Fine! But you Munchkin are going to have to lie down and go to sleep as your watching it. And you!" She said pointing to Chloe. "That" moving her finger around her face "was just plain mean. (meaning the facial expressions they displayed) Now come on before I lock you both out of my room and you don't a comfy bed to lie on or comfortable clothes to change into." Beca said making her way to the house.

* * *

><p>Once they made it to Beca's room they were instantly greeted by Beca's dog, Mo. He was a black min pin who had an abundance of energy.<p>

"Momo!" Kayden exclaimed as she tried to get out of Chloe's arms. The redhead put her down and Kayden was immediately attacked by Momo kisses all over her face as the girl giggled. Chloe sat besides her petting the dog. Beca went to get some clothes out for Chloe so she didn't have to watch the movie in her dress.

"Yay you have a dog, we totally have to take our dogs on a play date. I have teacup havanese. His name's Patches and he's a little fur ball." Chole said petting a Momo's belly who was soaking up the attention. "You're so cute! Yes you are!"

"I'm going to have my hands full with you aren't I?" Beca asked, mostly talking to herself. She smiled at Chloe offering her a hand. "Here are some clothes that you can change into if you want." Beca helped Chloe off the floor handing her the clothes. "The bathroom is right there if you want to change in there." She stated pointing to the bathroom. Chloe hugged her suddenly.

"Thanks," She said then headed towards the bathroom turning back last second, "I know I said it earlier, but I'm really glad I met you."

"Me too." Beca smiled. While Chloe was changing Beca took the opportunity to get into a t-shirt and shorts as well. When they finished changing and getting Kayden in to her pajamas they all laid down on Beca's bed. Kayden and Momo sandwiched themselves between Chloe and Beca. Half way through the movie Kayden fell asleep curled up into her aunt's side underneath her favorite blanket Beca had gotten her for her birthday.

"She's so cute." Chloe whispered brushing a strand of hair out of her face then turned to her side to face Beca. "You're really good with her." She stated making Beca smile. "So you going to tell me what she whispered to you earlier?"

"She said that you were really pretty and I had to agree. And she really seems to like you which is good because otherwise I would have to dump you." Beca smirked turning so she could face Chloe but without disturbing a sleeping Kayden.

"Ouch." She grabbed her heart dramatically. "So tell me more about yourself."

"What do you want to know?"

"Well, have any more brothers or sisters I should know about?"

"Sarah is the only biological sister. Then there's Jessie which is Nathan's from his previous marriage. Then my sperm donor has two kids of his own."

"Sperm donor?"

"Yeah that's all my dad really is, he left my mom when I was like 3. Married the step-monster and never really looked back. "

"I'm sorry Becs." Chloe said and Beca shrugged.

"It happened and I'm over it. What about you?"

"Kind of the same as far as sperm donor goes. My biological father left my mother when he found out she was pregnant. I don't even know who he is. But that's ok because my dad is really all I need. He met my mom when I was like 4 months old and really has treated me as his own. They couldn't have anymore kids so it's just me."

"Well now I feel like a dick, at least I know my dad." Beca said feeling guilty that she was complaining about her situation when Chloe's was worse. But Chloe shook her head and grabbed Beca's hand.

"Don't feel bad, I'm actually glad that things worked out the way they did. Ok so let's talk about something else." Chloe let go of Beca's hand as she looked around the room noticing all the medals and trophies that were displayed along with a collage of pictures of her softball team. "Tell me about softball, I think you may have been a little too modest about how good you really are."

"I'm not too bad and we had a really good team. We even won state last year. I think that's what I'll miss the most. No offense but Barden's field really sucks."

"Yeah I know the girls hate it, there's absolutely no support for it by the facility or alumni. It's all about football and basketball here, the volleyball girls are in the same boat as you guys. The only way anyone will care is if we win."

"Yeah I guess." They noticed the movie ended and Beca turned on some music. They lied on the bed talking. About an hour passed and Chloe had a question she was dying to know the answer to.

"So…did you leave anyone special behind in Cali?" Chloe tried to act nonchalant but failed miserably.

"Well that was subtle."

"You gonna answer the question?"

"No."

"Is that a no you didn't leave anyone behind or no you're not going to answer the question?" Chloe asked confused. Beca just shrugged and smirked. "You're a jerk." Chloe said playfully shoving Beca's shoulder lightly so she didn't wake Kayden who was snuggling against her. "Come on answer the question." She pouted.

"Ok but first you answer a question."

"Fine," Chloe whined. "Go ahead."

"What were you and Sarah talking about for half an hour?"

"That's what you want to know?" Beca nodded. "I thought you were going to ask if I was dating anyone." Chloe frowned.

"I think I know that answer since douchebag was trying to ask you out. Plus it's a Friday night and here you are spending it with me. But fine, do you have a boyfriend? Girlfriend?" Beca smiled when Chloe grinned shaking her head in the negative. "So what were you and Sarah talking about?"

"She was telling me embarrassing stories about you." Chloe smirked making the other woman cringe. "She told me about the time a few months ago when Kayden talked you into letting her do your make up. You had lipstick on your cheeks, mascara on your lips, and your eye shadow went half way up your forehead." Chloe was laughing and grabbed her phone. "She even sent me a pic." Chloe scrolled to the picture that Sarah sent her showing Beca. Beca lunged as much as she could without waking the child but Chloe held it arms length away. "Nuh uh uh."

"Come on Chloe, delete it." Beca said glaring at her.

"Oh look you're giving me the same glare as in the picture." She stated trying to get her laughing under control. "I promise no one will see it." She held the phone out until Beca relented.

"No one will ever see that Beale. You got it?" Chloe nodded and crossed her heart. Beca huffed, "Now what else did she tell you?"

"She told me about your first girlfriend. You're teammate who-"

"Cheated on me with some guy when some of the team started questioning if we were more than friends." Chloe nodded slightly. "Oh that girlfriend."

"Yeah she didn't want to tell me but I kind of wouldn't give up, and then I gave her the pouty face." Chloe didn't want Sarah getting in trouble but Beca smiled.

"Well then I guess I can't be mad, cause I don't think anyone could say no to that face."

"I'm sorry and I don't know the girl but she seems like a bitch. You can do way better anyway."

"Thanks, I mean I was hurt but I wasn't in love with her or anything like that. And to answer your question no I did not leave anyone behind." Beca admitted and again Chloe grabbed her hand playing with her fingers. Beca's heart sped up, she had a feeling that Chloe was affectionate with everyone but it made her feel special. Chloe opened her mouth to say something but her phone vibrated. She picked up her phone reading the text message.

"My parents are looking for me, they're ready to leave." She sat up on the bed looking at Beca. "I had so much fun tonight."

"Yeah me too, let me show you out." Beca started to unwind from Kayden but Chloe stopped her.

"It's okay, I don't want her to wake up." Chloe got up grabbing her dress then walking over to Beca's side of the bed reaching over her to kiss Kayden's cheek then doing the same to Beca. "See you at the game tomorrow right?" Beca nodded afraid her voice would give away her enthusiasm of just a simple kiss. Chloe gave one more smile before leaving. Beca felt like her heart and stomach were doing flip flops inside. She smiled to herself and snuggled into Kayden before starting to drift off. _Maybe this year won't be so bad after all. _She thought before falling asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I know this chapter's mostly filler, we'll have a few of those while our girls get to know each other. As always thanks for reading and reviewing. Good day to you!


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Beca woke up to a Kayden jumping on the bed and landing on a Beca. "Auntie Bec wate up!"

Beca groaned and rolled on her back looking at the clock. It was only seven. "Kayden it's too early go back to sleep." Beca groggily said looking at the wide awake 2-year-old.

"Noooo, I want to see Chlowee, where she go?"

"She went home Munchkin." Beca stated and Kayden deflated. Beca hugged the little girl, it seemed that Kayden was just as enamored with Chloe as Beca was. "I'll take you to see her tonight. Okay?" Kayden seemed to brighten at the idea. "Now let's go wake your mom and get you some breakfast." _If I have to get up then so does your mother._

After waking a hung-over, not so pleasant Sarah, they decided to go out for breakfast. Beca thought she should ask Jessie since he stayed over last night instead of going back to his mom's house. On the way to IHOP Kayden couldn't stop talking about her new friend, Chloe. Sarah rolled her eyes at her daughter. "Great now my sister and my daughter both have a crush on Chloe Beale. What am I going to do with you two?"

"Tell me about it, that is the first time Beca actually volunteered to go to one of those dinners'." Jessie chimed in and Beca just rolled her eyes.

"You guys can stop now."

* * *

><p>A few hours before Beca were to leave for the game she received a text from Chloe.<p>

_***You're still coming to the game right?***_

**Of course! Even bringing a few more Chloe Beale fans.**

_***Really? Who?***_

**A little blonde girl who woke me up at 7am this morning wondering where you were. And her annoying mother.**

_***Be nice! You're just upset that she told me embarrassing stories! I'm excited! I can't wait to see you!* **_Beca smiled as she read the text and sent a teasing but true reply. Then just as she sent it another text came in deflating her a little.

_***I mean can't wait to see you all! ***_

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Be nice! You're just upset that she told me embarrassing stories! I'm excited! I can't wait to see you!*<strong>_

Chloe read what she just sent. She was excited to see Beca but wasn't sure of her feelings for the brunette. Ok maybe she was sure but wasn't ready to admit that to anyone yet so she quickly sent a follow-up text.

Chloe bit her lip wondering what Beca would think if she knew she was developing a crush on her. _I mean she did say she was into girls, she might like me too. _Chloe shook her head. _She hasn't done anything that would indicate otherwise, she just wants to be friends. _She was still thinking when the next text came in.

**I can't wait to see you either. Especially in those short & tight volleyball shorts. ;) **Chloe chuckled and she felt her heart race. _Ok maybe she does feel the same way._ She thought and typed a reply.

_***LOL keep it in your pants Bec :) Now I have to get ready, see you at the game! Xoxo***_

**Thought you might like that, later. **

Chloe shook her head smiling; _this is going to be interesting. _She threw her phone the bed and went to take a shower. After she finished getting dressed she smirked as she looked at herself in the mirror. She may or may not have rolled her shorts at her waist a few times making them just a little (or a lot) shorter than normal. _Game on Mitchell. _

* * *

><p>Both teams were warming up on the gym floor before the game started. Chloe and Aubrey were talking to each other and warming up on the sidelines. "So who did you go on a date with and why didn't you tell me about it?" Chloe asked Aubrey while bumping the volleyball to each other.<p>

"I didn't know how it would go and I didn't want to make a big deal out of it if there was nothing there."

"So how did it go?"

"I think it went very well." Someone said behind them and Aubrey felt her arms wrapping around her waist. She smiled catching the ball that was just bumped to her. Chloe's eyes about shot out of her head looking at the two.

"Stacey! You went on a date with Stacey and you didn't tell me!?" Chloe screamed running over to them. She hugged them both then started jumping and clapping. "I'm so happy! You've both only been into each other since freshman year! I was starting to wonder if we should have an intervention." She said making Aubrey roll her eyes.

"Hey I was just waiting on Brey to grow a pair and ask but she never did, so I had to." Stacey said earning a glare from her girlfriend and making Chloe laugh.

"Chowee, Chowee!" Chloe heard and turned seeing the little blonde girl running toward her, followed by Beca and Sarah. Chloe smiled and ran towards the little girl scooping her into a hug.

Stacey looked at Aubrey for an answer. "Who is that?" Aubrey shrugged just as confused as she watched Chloe hug the little girl then the two women.

"I have no idea." She said as Chloe was holding Kayden in one arm and dragging Beca by the hand in the other towards them. "But it looks like we're about to find out."

"Hey guys this is Beca." Gesturing towards her. "This is Beca's sister, Sarah. And this cute one is Kayden, Beca's niece. She just started Barden this year."

"Oh yeah you're in my chemistry class." Stacey stated recognizing the new girl.

"Yeah, Stacey right?"

"Yep, Stacey Conrad and this is my girlfriend, Aubrey Posen." She bumped Aubrey's shoulder. "It's so good to say that."

"Nice to meet you guys." She said shaking their hands. "Good luck on the game." Beca stated as the 3 minute buzzer went off (meaning the game will start in 3 minutes.) "Well we better get a seat." Chloe gave Kayden to Sarah and they left to get seats but Beca was pulled back by Chloe. "Hey one of my teammates are having a few girls over after the game, you want to come?"

"Um, I don't know…I rode with Sarah-"

"That's ok you can ride with me and I'll take you home after." Chloe smiled. Ok Beca couldn't resist that smile.

"Sure." Beca answered and Chloe squealed giving her another hug as the minute buzzer went off. "Ok go kick some ass and by the way I was totally right about the shorts, they're hot." Beca smiled backing away earning a playful smirk from Chloe.

"I know, I rolled them even higher just to tease you." Beca almost tripped hearing those words. "Try not to stare at my ass all night." She winked running to the huddle leaving Beca blushing and to indeed stare at her ass. _Easier said than done._

* * *

><p>The first game was the junior varsity so Aubrey, Stacey, and Chloe were all at the end of the bench with the other varsity players Lily, Fat Amy, and Denise. "So what's up with you and the new girl?" Stacey asked.<p>

"Yeah, how do you know her? School just started this week and her niece acted like you were her best friend." Aubrey added.

"We met yesterday after she kicked Tom's ass for shoving me against the lockers."

"That's who busted his nose?" Stacey asked looking impressed and Chloe nodded. Even Aubrey looked pleased. Her first impression was that Beca was trouble, with ear spikes and the dark eyeliner, but maybe she was wrong. "We saw him last night when we were out and he was telling some bullshit story about running into a door." Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Figures. No, she totally kneed him in the nose after he pushed me. He even tried to hit her when she called him a douchebag." The other girls laughed.

"He is a douchebag." Stacey said.

"Then we got to talking and found out we have a lot in common." She paused to cheer for her team that just scored. "The charity dinner I went to last night was at her mom and step-dads. That's where I met Sarah and Kayden, they're both really sweet. So is Beca, she's amazing. She's coming with me to Amy's pool party later so you'll get to know her."

"She was at the dinner last night? She doesn't really look the type to go to one of those even if it was at her house." Chloe frowned at her and Aubrey quickly amended her statement. "No judging though."

Chloe rolled her eyes, "Right because you would never judge someone." She teased. "Well she wasn't originally going to go but she figured she would keep me company when I mentioned it after school. Then we went up to her room-"

"Ooh, you went up to her room?" Stacey teased making Chloe laughed.

"Not like that. We went to her room to watch a movie with her niece. We talked for like two hours and listened to music, it was nice." Chloe looked across the court into the stands at Beca and smiled.

"You into her aren't you?" Aubrey accused when she saw Chloe staring at Beca. Fortunately for Chloe the junior varsity just got match point for the game. Chloe jumped up to congratulate her other teammates before Aubrey could grab her. "We're so talking about this later!" Aubrey yelled teasingly to her back before following her to celebrate with the team.

* * *

><p>The varsity game started with Barden winning the first match and the opposing team winning the second, forcing a third and final match. Beca enjoyed watching the game and even found herself cheering along with Sarah and Kayden. She especially enjoyed Chloe's tight shorts. And Beca swore Chloe was shaking her butt a little more than necessary when she got in her defensive stance. Chloe even threw a couple of smirking glances her way when doing so. Halfway through the third match it was tied 15-15 then Chloe received a perfect set from their setter and killed the ball making it land just inside the line. After that and a couple of bad serves from the opposing team they got on a roll. The Barden Lady Tigers finished it off with the final score 25-18.<p>

The shook hands with the other team and gathered for their after game huddle. The crowd cheered as their home team made their way to the locker rooms which were located under the bleaches. Beca mouthed 'good game' and gave Chloe a thumbs up. "Wait for me here!" Chloe yelled before making her way down to the locker room.

Chloe came up about 10 minutes later dressed in sweats and a Barden High t-shirt. Beca had her back to her talking to Sarah when Chloe grabbed her from behind, throwing both arms around Beca's shoulders hugging her. "I'm so glad you guys came."

"Chlowee!"

"You were awesome Chloe." Beca said making no move to get out of the embrace.

"Yeah you played really well and that was a nice spike that last match. Really broke it open after that. You had some good in there blocks too." Sarah chimed in.

"Thanks." Chloe gave Sarah and Kayden a hug before the two left. "You have the nicest sister and cutest niece. I really like them." Chloe said picking up her duffle bag with one arm and linking the other with Beca.

"You're not just hanging out with me to get closer to them are you?"

"Ah, you found out my master plan." Chloe joked as they made their way to her blue 2012 Chevy Camero. Beca nodded her head approvingly when they reached the car.

"Nice! I didn't picture you driving a camero. I figured you for something more the cutsie. VW bug, or a mini cooper. Something like that." Beca said getting in the car. Chloe smiled starting it up.

"Something I got from my dad, he collects classic sports cars. Though I have to admit I totally had you pegged for a Jeep girl. But your truck totally suits you."

"Oh, I have a jeep too." Beca admitted looking out the window as they drove. "And maybe a new 2dr dodge challenger, total muscle car."

Chloe looked shocked, "Seriously?" Beca nodded.

"Yeah my mom bought me the truck when I turned 16, then my bio dad got me the jeep when I turned 17 thinking that was the way to come back into my life." She rolled her eyes. "And Nathan, my step-dad bought me the challenger when he moved us all out here. They're all just trying to buy my love instead of putting in the effort of actually earning it."

"I'm sorry Becs." Chloe reached across the console grabbing Beca's hand. "That sucks."

"It's ok really. I mean I have Sarah and Kayden. And I guess Jessie now too, I'm close with them and that's all I really want." Beca had said noticing Chloe wasn't legging go of her hand. "Plus I have 3 awesome vehicles." Chloe laughed.

"Well there's that." They drove the next few minutes in a comfortable silence just listening to music. "Ok so Amy has a sand volleyball court and you have to play. I can't wait to see what you got." She said pulling into Amy's driveway. Amy said the party would only be the varsity volleyball players and some of the girls that were on the softball team. So Chloe knew it would be ok if Beca was there.

"You're on Red." They got out and made their way to the back yard.


	5. Chapter 5

Chloe was right, Amy didn't mind her bringing Beca at all. In fact the Australian quite liked having someone new to tell all of her ridiculous stories to and Beca seemed quite amused by them all. Especially the one where she demonstrated mermaid dancing and how she learnt it.

"So why do you call yourself Fat Amy?" Beca asked curious to why anyone would call themselves that.

"It's so twig bitches like you don't do it behind my back." Amy shrugged.

"Alright aca-bitches let's play some volleyball. Stacey and I are a team." Aubrey yelled and Beca looked at Chloe.

"Aca-bitches?"

"Aubrey is also an acapella nerd and thinks she has to make aca a prefix to everything." Chloe explained for her. After picking teams they began playing a little 2 on 2 tournament. The first one to 15 won and moved on in the tournament. Beca and Chloe were on the same team. The other teams included: Aubrey and Stacey, Denise and Lily, Ashley and Cynthia Rose, and Amy and Jessica.

Chloe was quite impressed at how good Beca was. Actually everyone was. Everyone was equally impressed on how well Chloe and Beca worked together. No one would have ever guessed it was their first time playing together. Beca was a great defensive player and setter. She could even spike the ball if the ball was a few feet away from the net. Chloe was an awesome hitter and had an amazing jump serve. They had just won their second game and were relaxing by the pool as another game started.

Some of the girls were drinking but neither Beca nor Chloe had any. Beca had offered to drive if Chloe wanted to drink but Chloe declined. After an unfortunate experience with what Chloe called jiggle juice the summer before sophomore year she opted never to drink again. That little trip landed her in the hospital with alcohol poisoning among a few other things she wasn't quite over yet. Plus she really wanted her and Beca to win even if it was just for fun. She and Aubrey were so competitive with each other. And unfortunately in the past if she wasn't teamed up with Aubrey then Stacey was Aubrey's partner. And no one had beat them yet…so this was about pride. And everyone was having a good time getting to know Beca it seemed.

"You know Beca you should really play on the team." Amy said as she swam over to them. Beca and Chloe were sitting on the side in ground pool with the feet in the water talking to Cynthia Rose and Ashley, both were on the softball team. "You're like really good and you and Red here make an awesome team. Almost as good as me and Kerry Welsh was the summer we played together in Tasmania." She said making Beca laugh.

"Well I would like play to but softball season is at the same time."

"I can't wait to see what you're like in softball." Chloe stated.

"Why?" Ashley asked.

"Beca said she was better at softball than she was at volleyball. If she's this good at volleyball then I can't wait to see how incredible she is at softball." Chloe complimented bumping the brunette's shoulder making her smile.

"Trust us Chloe, Beca is the shit out on the field." Cynthia Rose spoke up. "None of us can get a hit off of her when she pitches and nothing gets past her at short."

"Short stop? Do you play that position because you're so short?" Amy said making herself laugh.

"Ah! Four days I was here before a short joke!" Beca said making Chloe and the others laugh.

"Don't worry short stack I won't let another day go by without one. You can count on me." Amy said.

"Great!" Beca sarcastically drew out. "I'm not even that short guys." Chloe nudged her shoulder.

"Don't worry Becs if she gets out of hand just throw a cotton ball at her."

"You keep those demon balls away from me!" Amy yelled swimming away making everyone laugh.

"Amy has an irrational fear of cotton balls. No one knows why or how she developed it. Every time someone tries to ask she curls up in the fetal position mumbling something about crocodiles and dingos." Chloe explained and Beca didn't think she ever laughed so hard in her life. About five minutes later Aubrey and Stacey came strutting over.

"Okay guys championship game time, Stacey and I versus Chloe and Beca." Aubrey said with her arm around Stacey. "So get your asses up so we can kick it."

"Not this time Brey. Beca and I here have it in the bag." Chloe said standing up then helping Beca.

"Chloe you've never been able to beat us before, nothing's gonna change now." Aubrey trashed talked.

"Yeah well I didn't have Beca before so…you are going to lose." Chloe tried to trash talk?

"Chloe honey, you really need to work on your trash talk." Stacey said linking her arms with Chloe's as the rest of the girls followed behind. They weren't going to miss this. "You gotta be tougher, meaner. Like this." Stacey turned and looked at Beca. "Yo short stuff you gonna be able reach the net or do you need a step-ladder." She mocked turning back to Chloe. "See." Not waiting for Beca's reaction.

Chloe gave her a playful shove. "That wasn't very nice, she can't help she's short." Beca came up beside Chloe.

"It's ok Chlo, I can take a little trash talk. So Stacey you going to be able to jump without your boobs knocking you out?" Beca gave right back and Stacey laughed lifting her breasts proudly.

"Maybe not, but at least you won't have to worry about hurting yourself diving for a ball." Stacey said waiting for someone to take the bait.

"Why?" _Thank you Chloe._ Stacey thought as Beca rolled her eyes. She could see where this was going.

"Because she's already so close to the ground it'd be impossible. AAAOOO!" She answered making everyone laugh.

"Chloe you're my teammate, you're not supposed to set me up like that." Beca teased and Chloe threw her hands in the air.

"I suck at trash talking! Let's just win, that will shut them up." She said pulling Beca to the court.

Beca smiled. "That will definitely shut them up."

* * *

><p>The rest of the girls gathered around the court to watch the game. Cynthia Rose and Amy were even betting on which team would win. Cynthia Rose picked team Staubrey while Amy was all the way with team Bechloe. (Amy came up with the names) Aubrey and Stacey won the coin flip so they would serve first.<p>

Aubrey served over the net to Chloe who bumped it to Beca. Beca set the ball for Chloe at the net. Red hit it hard and Stacey was able to dig but hit it a little too hard and sent it back over the net. Beca bumped it back to Chloe who set the ball for her away from the net. Beca was able to kill it over the net in between Aubrey and Stacey earning them the first point. Chloe jumped in the air excitedly and high-fived Beca. Amy cheered and Chloe went to serve for team Bechloe. Using her jump serve she sent it flying over the net. It looked like it was going to be out so Aubrey let it go past her, the ball landed and they looked at Ashley who was acting on a line judge.

She motioned her arms forward. "In!"

"What! It was clearly out!" Aubrey argued but shut up when Ashley showed her the bump in the sand where the ball landed. 2-0 was the score as Chloe went back to serve. The next point went to Stacey and Aubrey making it 2-1. The game went back and forth with long volleys until the game was 12-13 with Stacey and Aubrey up by one. Beca took a deep breath a served sending it over the net. Stacey tried to spike it but Chloe was able to block it making the ball land just on the line tying it up 13-13.

"Nice Red!" Beca shouted giving her a high ten this time. While Aubrey tapped Stacey's behind.

"It's ok babe, come on we got this." She said throwing the ball back under the net. The girls on the sideline where yelling their encouragements for whoever they were rooting for. Beca sent the ball over in a hard serve to Aubrey who bumped the ball to Stacey. Stacey set the ball for Aubrey who sent the spike into the corner. Beca had to make a diving dig to keep it alive. She couldn't control where it went and sent it in the air on the sidelines. Chloe ran over it having no choice but just to volley it back over the net since there was no chance for a kill. Aubrey tried to spike it back over but again Chloe came up big blocking it. It still made it over the net but Beca was able to set up perfectly for Chloe to kill the ball. She hit it hard in the corner, Aubrey tried to save it but it ricocheted off her arm where Stacey couldn't get to it.

"Yes! Awesome kill Red! One more to beat Boobs McGee and that skinny blonde bitch!" Amy yelled and Aubrey glared at her causing Amy to back pedal. "I mean…I love you Aubrey." Amy smiled. Chloe caught the ball that CR retrieved for them. She walked over to Beca who still had the serve.

"Ok Becs one more, you can do it." Chloe encouraged and Beca nodded. They all took their positions for the first match point. Beca took a deep breath and backed up a bit. She threw the ball high in the air towards the serve line and ran towards it jumping in the air hitting it hard. She delivered her first jump serve of the night and it took Stacey and Aubrey by surprise. Stacey barely got to the ball bumping it too close to the net. Aubrey and Chloe both jumped up trying to spike the ball. They both hit it hard making it pop out of their hands causing it rolling across the net finally landing in the sand. On Aubrey and Stacey's side. Chloe threw her arms straight up in the air.

"We won!" She squealed running towards Beca tackling her into the sand hugging her. "Becs we won!" She said sitting up on top of a smiling Beca.

"You were awesome Chlo."

"No we were awesome." Chloe smiled and stood up then lending a hand to Beca. She pulled her up and they were standing closely to one another. They locked eyes for a moment and Chloe briefly glanced down to Beca's lips then back up.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Amy yelled and they jumped apart. They watched her counting her winnings. "Here's twenty for you." She said giving Beca twenty dollars. "Twenty for you." Handing over a twenty to Chloe and pocketing the rest. "And sixty for me." They were soon joined by everyone else.

"How come Chloe and I only get twenty a piece and you get sixty?"

"I made the bet and took on all the risk of losing all the money. Be grateful I like you enough to share my profits." Beca shrugged shoving the bill in her shorts.

"Hey guys that was a great game." Chloe said pulling Aubrey and Stacey into a hug showing there were no hard feelings.

"I have to admit, you guys we're great." Aubrey said making Chloe smile. "And wow Beca where the hell did that jump serve come from?"

"No kidding that was surprising." Chloe complimented and Beca shrugged.

"Just trying to get on your level Chlo."

"Awww you're so sweet."

"Alright bitches let's get back in the pool, I'm wore out from watching that game." Fat Amy said leading the group back to the pool. Chloe grabbed Beca's hand pulling her along.

"Come on let's go swim." Chloe said.

"I can't. I don't have a swim suit."

"Just wear what you have on, it's basically the same thing." Chloe suggested. Beca had changed into the pair the athletic shorts she had given Chloe the night before and a sports bra. Most of the girls were in similar clothing except they actually had bikini tops on. Most of the girls already jumped in by the time Beca and Chloe made it. While Beca emptied her pockets Chloe removed her shorts revealing her black bikini bottoms.

"Holy shit." Beca thought and Chloe turned.

"What?"

_Shit. Did I say that out loud? _"Uhhh, what?"

"You just said 'holy shit'." Chloe paused then smirked walking closer to Beca stopping right in front of her. "Were you staring at my ass again?" She asked Beca started backing away from her.

"Wh…What…no." Beca stuttered scrunching her face. "Don't be ridiculous and I never stared at your ass." But Chloe wasn't buying it and Beca was running out of room.

"Don't lie. I saw you during my game." Chloe was right in front of her at this point. "You know what I think?" She asked placing her hand just under Beca's sports bra making Beca gulp.

"What?" Beca's heart was beating so hard that she was sure everyone could hear it. Chloe ran her fingertips down Beca's tight stomach leaning in Beca's ear.

"I think you need to cool off." She whispered just before pushing Beca backwards into the pool. Chloe laughed and jumped in right after. Everyone was cracking up having watched the entire scene. Beca came up choking on water when she opened her eyes she came face to face with a smirking redhead.

"You are such a jerk!" She said before tackling Chloe taking them both under. They came up sputtering. Beca had her arms around Chloe's waist while the redhead had her arms around her neck pulling them both under again. When they came up they were laughing. Soon they realized all eyes were on them and everyone was silent.

Chloe still had a smile on her face and shrugged looking at them. "What?"

"Do you want us to leave so you two can get it on in my pool?" Amy blatantly asked.

"Amy!" Aubrey chastised her. Both Beca and Chloe blushed profusely.

"What I'm getting horny just from-"

"Amy stop talking! You're embarrassing them." She said and all eyes went to them again. If it were possible they turned even redder. Beca just gave up she sunk under the water hoping that she could just drown there. She could still hear the conversation as it started above.

"Really guys? Thanks for completely humiliating us. Poor Beca's trying to drown herself." Chloe scolded them crossing her arms. "Amy you're going to apologize when she comes back up." She demanded and Amy nodded. They all waited for Beca to come up, apparently she could hold her breath longer than Chloe thought. About after a full minute of being underwater Chloe huffed and grabbed Beca's arm pulling her up. "Really Beca? What are you going to do drown yourself?" Even Beca couldn't escape Chloe's wrath at the moment. Beca gasped trying to catch her breath.

"Uh, I can try." Beca admitted and Chloe rolled her eyes then looked at Amy.

"Amy," she said gesturing to Beca. "Go ahead."

"Right, uh sorry about that Beca. Didn't mean to embarrass you or anything."

Beca smiled. "It's fine, you don't have anything to apologize for. Really." Amy smiled and nodded. "Just be on the lookout for flying cotton balls." Beca added wiping Amy's smile off causing everyone to bust up laughing breaking the awkwardness of the situation.

"You wouldn't?" Amy asked and Beca shrugged smirking. "You're evil." Amy nodded and slung an arm over Beca's shoulders, "I like you short stuff."

"Ok! Let's play some chicken." Chloe suggested grabbing Beca back from Amy. "You're on my team. You guys go first." Chloe backed Beca up to the end of the pool. "You ok? I'm sorry about them. Amy doesn't really have a filter." Chloe explained taking Beca's hands between them linking their fingers.

"I'm fine." Beca rubbed circles on the back of Chloe's hand and looked her in the eyes. "Sorry I kind of left you for a minute to deal with that by yourself." Chloe smiled.

"It's ok I'm used to them." Chloe leaned in kissing Beca on the cheek. "Come on let's go kick some ass at chicken." Pulling her back towards the others.

"Geez, competitive much?"

"Shut up, like you're any better."

"Touché."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So there's chapter 5! I hope you like it. I thought I would post it a few days early because of Valentines Day. I figured most people either had plans with a special someone or planning on getting drunk with your single friends. So please review, let me know how I'm doing! Hope you get laid, get drunk, or if your lucky you get both this Valentines Day!


	6. Chapter 6

Monday morning came all too fast for the student body of Barden High. The hall was quieter than usual as everyone was trying to wake up from their weekend. Beca walked down the hall to her locker to get her books for her first class. She had spent her Sunday afternoon sleeping in and making mixes. Then she had to spend her evening watching movies with Jessie. It would have been worse if she and Chloe hadn't constantly been texting. They shamelessly flirted with each other throughout the night. Beca wasn't sure if Chloe was actually into her or just like messing with her. Either way Beca thoroughly enjoyed it so she figured she would just let it be and see what happened. She was on her way to English class when she saw Jessie coming towards her. They both had English and Biology together.

"Becaw!" He yelled making Beca roll her eyes. "So did you like any of the movies last night?"

Beca shrugged, "Wreck-It-Ralph was cute."

"Of course the only kid movie we watch was your favorite, never mind the other two with awesome scores."

"Says the guy that cried at the end of the movie."

"It was cute." Jessie said as they entered the classroom taking their seats and Beca laughed. "Shut up."

* * *

><p>Chloe and Aubrey were walking to class on the other side of the campus heading to Pre-Calculus. "So what's with you and Beca? You two seemed to be quite cozy Saturday night." Aubrey asked.<p>

Chloe smiled just hearing Beca's name. "Nothing, she's just a really cool person and we're getting to know each other."

"Please," Aubrey scoffed. "You two couldn't keep your eyes off each other in the pool. Plus there was that whole conversation about your ass. She likes you, doesn't she?"

"I don't know…I mean we tease and flirt with each other. But I don't really know for sure if she's into me. She hasn't come right out and said it."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Nothing, I just want to continue to get to know her and what happens," Chloe shrugged, "happens."

* * *

><p>Beca and Chloe didn't any of classes together so other than the few minutes in between classes they really didn't have a chance to talk. So at lunch Chloe hunted Beca down making her sit with her, Stacey, and Aubrey. Amy, Ashley, and Cynthia Rose also joined the table. They were all talking amongst each other until Fat Amy noticed a black eyed Tom walking over.<p>

"Dickhead approaching." She feigned whispered.

"Hey Chloe, can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked and Beca's jaw tightened at the sight of him trying to act all sweet..._How dare he even fucking speak to her after what he did!_

Chloe sighed and looked at him. "No." She simply said she swore the guy didn't have a clue.

"Come on Chloe, I just want to say I'm sorry about Friday."

"Tom just leave her alone, she's not interested in hearing anything you have to say." Aubrey stated sticking up for her best friend.

"Yeah dude, just give it up." CR also added, but he ignored them.

"I just want a chance, Chloe." He said walking over in front of her. "I know you'll like me if you just get to know me."

"No Tom, I don't know how many different ways to tell you before you actually get it!" Chloe started getting agitated. This had been an ongoing problem since last year, him asking her out every week. He started to get anger as well.

"Why the hell not? Damn it Chloe, just come talk to me for five minutes." He grabbed her arm and tried to pull her out of the seat.

"Don't fucking touch her!" Beca yelled standing so abruptly her chair flew out from under her. She yanked his arm away from Chloe and stood in between Tom and a now standing Chloe.

"You again?" He glared at her.

"You need to leave before I kick your ass all over again." She threatened and Chloe spoke up.

"Beca don't." Chloe grabbed her arm just in case. Most eyes were on them at this point and the rest of the girls at the table were also standing.

"Seriously Tom you need to leave her the fuck alone." Aubrey said and one of Tom's buddies came to his side pulling him by the arm.

"Dude, come on." The guy said. "Tom lets go." He tried again when Tom didn't listen. Finally Tom let himself be pulled away. The rest of the girls sat back down and Chloe grabbed Beca's chair setting it up right. She made the angry brunette sit down.

"Why didn't you let me kick his ass?" Beca said still glaring at Tom and Chloe made her look at her.

"I'm sorry, I just didn't want you getting in trouble. You're first game is next week and I really want to see you play." Chloe said making Beca shake her head.

"No, I'm sorry. You're right, I wasn't thinking. And I didn't mean to sound-"

"It's ok." Chloe interrupted grabbed Beca's hand. "Thanks for sticking up for me again." She smiled.

"Yeah you were pretty scary for being a short stack." Amy cut in, "Wouldn't want to meet you in a dark ally." Everyone laughed and just then the bell rang. Beca wanted to walk Chloe to class knowing Tom would be so close but they had classes on the opposite sides of campus again.

"Are you walking with Aubrey to your next class? I really don't trust douchebag, he's likely to hiding in the bushes for you or something."

"Don't worry Beca, she'll be with me." Aubrey answered, Beca nodded. Aubrey waited while Chloe gave Beca a hug. Stacey gave Aubrey a kiss on the cheek offered to walk with Beca since they were both going to Chemistry. Aubrey and Chloe walked the opposite direction going to their history class. "That may have been the cutest thing I've ever seen."

"What?" Chloe asked linking arms with Aubrey.

"The way she stood up for you. I thought she was going to hulk out." Chloe chuckled she could totally imagine that. "She's into you."

"She was just looking out for me."

"Chloe I'm telling you that there is _no _way that girl only likes you as a friend." Aubrey said making Chloe smile. They made it into the classroom with Aubrey sitting down at her desk and Chloe took the one behind her. Chloe was about to speak when her phone vibrated. She smiled when she saw who it was from. Aubrey turned around about the time. "Guess I know who that's from. You don't smile like an idiot for just anyone."

**Hope you made it to class safe.**

_***Don't worry, no 'douchebags' in the bushes. Xoxo* **_Chloe sent back. She didn't know if Beca was liked her more than a friend or not. But one thing Chloe knew for sure is that she was definitely into Beca Mitchell.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Short chapter I know. If you haven't figured it out Tom is the antichrist, I mean, antagonist in this story. Review to let me know how you're liking or not liking it. Thanks for reading.


	7. Chapter 7

A week and a half had passed since the drama at lunch and so far there were no other incidents. Which everyone was thankful for. It was Friday and everyone gathered at their lunch table Chloe spoke to Cynthia Rose, Ashley, and Beca. "I can't wait to see you guys play today. I'm so glad Coach Blair let us have morning practices on your game days." Chloe said and Stacey chimed in.

"Yeah she's even trying to get it where softball and volleyball seasons don't run at the same time. Who knows maybe next year Beca you can play volleyball. I may even try out for softball if that happens."

"Softball babe? You know if you were to play softball you would get dirt under your nails." Aubrey stated as Stacey was filing her nails. She stopped to look at them.

"Ok scratch that idea then."

"Would you want to play volleyball if you could?" Chloe asked Beca.

"Yeah I mean that would be awesome if they could fit it somewhere between basketball and softball. They could do volleyball in the fall, basketball in winter, and just make softball in the spring."

"Instead of splitting the season up into two like they do now. We have half our games in the fall and half in the spring." Cynthia Rose added. A few minutes later the bell rang and once again Chloe hugged Beca before going to history with Aubrey.

* * *

><p>Beca, Cynthia Rose, Ashley, Jessica, and the other members of the team were in the locker room getting ready for the game. Beca and the other girls were kind of separate from the rest of the team. They had become friends since Amy's pool party. "Ok Beca what is up with you and Chloe?" Cynthia Rose asked, the whole group had talked about it but before now no one had been brave enough to ask.<p>

"What do you mean?" Beca's heart began to speed up just by someone mentioning Chloe.

"You know what we mean." The usually quiet Ashley stated.

"Yeah, we've never seen her act this way before." CR added.

"What way?" Ok now Beca was intrigued.

"She brightens like the sun whenever you're around or when someone mentions your name."

"Yeah and talking the volleyball coach into having morning practices on the days that we have games."

"Wait, I thought that was the coach's idea." Beca interrupted. Jessica shook her head as she tied her cleats.

"Nope that was Chloe's, she just talked everyone else into it. And with most of the team agreeing coach just said yes."

"And there's the whole constant hugging and hand holding you two do."

"Chloe's just affectionate with everyone." Beca tried to argue with them.

"Maybe but I don't get a hug everyday at lunch." CR said and Ashley helped her case.

"Yeah and you don't see me ever holding her hand."

"So are you into her? You are into girls' right? Because we all had you pegged as a lady lover." Jessica asked making Beca roll her eyes. Beca was clearly outnumbered here, and they were her friends. May as well tell them and trust it doesn't back fire.

"Yes, I like her." She picked up her bag looking at them. "Now can we move on and go play some softball?" They all smiled picking up their bags following her out.

* * *

><p>They were all warming up on the field when Chloe, Aubrey, Stacey, and Amy came walking up from the parking lot. Beca and Cynthia Rose stopped playing catch to go over to them. Beca was barely off the field before she was wrapped in a hug by Chloe. "Oooh! You're so cute in your little uniform." She said once she released Beca.<p>

Beca scrunched her nose making a face. "Cute? I am not cute. I'm a badass. Badass' are not cute Chlo." Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Ok you're a cute badass."

"Aww Beca you look so cute." Stacey said coming up behind them.

"I'm not cute!" Beca yelled and Chloe snickered.

"Told you."

"You two stop making fun of Beca."

"Thank you Aubrey." Beca had turned to Aubrey. Even though they haven't spent a lot of time together really getting to know each other, they're definitely bonded because they both possessed a certain protectiveness over a particular redhead. "Are you guys staying for both games?"

"Yeah don't worry, wouldn't miss it."

"CR, Mitchell get over here!" Their softball coach yelled. The girls wished them luck. Beca and CR were on their back to the dugout when Beca felt someone tugged her around. Chloe gave her a quick kiss on the lips and whispered in her ear.

"For luck." She walked off the opposite direction not even looking at Beca's face. Beca finally turned back around shock written all over her face to a smirking Cynthia Rose.

"See I told you, I didn't get a good luck kiss."

"Shut up." Beca mumbled walking past her to the dugout, her heart thumping in her chest.

* * *

><p>"What was that?" Aubrey asked teasingly at what she just saw.<p>

Chloe smiled and shrugged. "It was for luck."

"Uh Huh."

"Shut up. Let's get our seats the game is about to begin."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So I was particularly mean with this update, because it was originally twice as long. But since I was giving you two update within a few days I figured I could get away with it. And as always please review, I'm kinda vain so I like to know how I'm doing. I mean it without positive feedback I may develop performance issues;)


	8. Chapter 8

"Cynthia Rose wasn't lying when she said Beca was good. She's freaking awesome!" Chloe told the rest of the girls after Beca just made a diving catch at short stop ending the top of the third inning.

"Yeah short stack can really play."Amy said then cheered when Jessica came up to bat. "Come Jess hit it into Neverland!" She yelled, which is what they called left field. Since there was no fence if you got it over the left fielder's head it was pretty much considered a home run. And that was because the ball never stopped rolling because of a steady decline down a large hill. Yeah it was really a piece of shit field. Neither team had scored yet going into the bottom of the third. Jessica was able to hit a blooper over the second basemen's head and reached first base. The next batter struck out which brought Beca up to the plate who walked the first time up.

"Come on Becs!" Chloe cheered as Beca walked up to the plate. Beca gave her a smile before stepping in the box. The count got to 3 balls, 1 strike as the pitcher delivered the next pitch. Beca dug her back cleat in the dirt swinging through the pitch sending it into the outfield and over the centerfield fence. Chloe and girls jumped in the stands screaming as Beca rounded all of the bases. She was swarmed by her teammates as she jumped on home plate.

* * *

><p>"You were awesome!" Chloe almost tackled Beca as the girls came of the dugout. The first game ended with them winning 5-2 and now they had a 30 minute break before the next game. The other girls congratulated her as well.<p>

"Hey I need to run to my truck real quick. You guys can come with if you want." Beca suggested Chloe of course started walking with her. As did Amy but she was grabbed back by Aubrey.

"That's alright you guys go, we're just going to hang out here." Aubrey said and let them leave.

"But Brey I was gonna get another corndog at the concession stand." Which was located by the parking lot.

"Forget the corndog Amy." Aubrey gestured towards the two as Beca just grabbed Chloe's hand walking towards the truck. It dawned on Amy why she was pulled back.

"Oh, you wanted them to spend time alone. Got it."

* * *

><p>"Why are we going to your truck?"<p>

"Cause you're shivering and I have a sweatshirt in it."

"You noticed that?" Beca nodded. Chloe hadn't expected the temperature to drop and had been rubbing her arms during the game to keep warm. "You played really well."

Beca smiled. "Maybe it was the good luck kiss." She said as she grabbed Chloe's hand. It kind of took Chloe by surprise, it was the first time that Beca initiated contact between them. "Is this ok?" Beca suddenly sounded unsure when she noticed Chloe's reaction.

But Chloe just smiled and leaned closer. "Absolutely." Her other hand going across her body and latching onto Beca's arm that were between them. "We're still going to Benji's party tonight right? I'm riding with you?"

"Who's Benji again?"

"He's like the richest kid in school. His dad owns like half of Atlanta. But he's actually really nice and a total acapella nerd too. But his brother Bumper is a complete asshole. He's on the football team so…"

"Douchebag will be there." Beca guessed for her. She unlocked her truck and Chloe let down the tailgate sitting on it. Beca handed over her sweatshirt to Chloe. It said Sheldon softball on the front and Mitchell with the number 25 on the back.

"This is your old high school's sweatshirt." Chloe said putting it on, she felt special wearing Beca's name and number. She smiled, _smells like you. _"And yes Tom will be there but no worries, we'll still have fun."

"Come to my house after the game and we can go from there." After a few minute Beca hopped off the tailgate. "We better get going, I'm pitching this game so I need to warm up." She held out her hand to help Chloe down.

"Thanks for the sweatshirt." They walked hand in hand back to the field.

* * *

><p>The next game wasn't even close with Beca pitching. They won 6-0 with Beca only allowing one hit. Their friends once again congratulated the softball girls and promised to meet up at the party later. As they talked about earlier Chloe followed Beca to her house and Chloe played with Mo as Beca showered. Beca caught Chloe's attention as she walked out of the bathroom in a towel.<p>

"You wearing that to the party?" Chloe teased not being able to take her eyes away as Beca made her way to the walk in closet.

"Yeah, you know that way there's no chance of someone wearing the same shirt. Cause that would just be embarrassing." She answered making Chloe laugh. It was something she realized she did a lot when Beca was around. Beca came out dressed and hair up in a ponytail ready to go a few minutes later.

"You look nice." Chloe said standing up.

"I'm wearing cargo shorts and a polo." Beca answered confused looking down at herself.

Chloe stopped in front of her. "Yeah. Which is nice." She whispered putting her arms around Beca's neck moving her closer.

"You're still wearing my sweatshirt." Beca's hands touched the sides of the redhead's waist.

"Yeah." Their lips were inches from each other. Chloe closed her eyes as Beca inched towards her.

_It's going down, I'm yelling timber_

_You better move, you better dance_

_Let's make a night you won't remember_

_I'll be the one you won't forget_

They jumped a part as Chloe phone rang and she went to the bed to get it. Beca smiled. "Your ringtone is Timber?"

"It's catchy and I like it." She picked up the phone. "Hello…hey Aubrey…yeah we're getting ready to leave…no…" She looked at Beca who was holding up two different flip flops. "Because you interrupted us." Chloe wasn't sounded too happy, she pointed to the brown leather one. "Yes…ok see you there." She hung up the phone. "You ready to go?"

"Yep." They walked out of the house and Chloe headed towards the truck. Beca grabbed her hand pulling her in a different direction. "How about the challenger tonight?" Chloe smiled as the garage door opened revealing the white sports car with a blue racing stripe. "I guess it's not all bad having people buy your love with cars. Especially when you need to impress a girl." Chloe grabbed Beca's hand after getting in and started it up.

"You don't need to impress me."

"But it doesn't hurt right?" Chloe leaned over kissing Beca's cheek and smiled.

"Just shut up and drive."

"Yes ma'am." She said peeling out of the drive.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Just wanted to say thank you to all of you that read and review. Keep 'em coming, you guys are awesome! I know the past few chapters have been short, I'll try to make up for that by giving you an update a bit sooner next chapter. Currently writing chapter 13 but still need to do a lot of editing!


	9. Chapter 9

They met Aubrey and Stacey outside the house so they could all go in together. Once inside they went to the back yard finding the other girls talking with Benji and Jessie. "Becaw!" Jessie yelled with a red solo cup in hand. "Come join the con…ver..sa….tion." He stuttered out.

"You're clearly already drunk." Jessie took a drink and shook his head.

"Not enough yet, there is still only one of you." Much of the student body was at the party. The music was loud, the pool was full of drunk co-eds playing chicken, and people dancing in the yard. Their group was off to the side sitting in lawn chairs trying to stay away from the shenanigans of getting pushed in the pool. Beca had offered Chloe the only lawn chair left but the redhead pushed her down in the chair and sat on her lap. "So now that you guys are here you can give us your opinion."

"What's that?" Chloe asked leaning against Beca that just circled her arms around the redhead's waist. Beca's confidence around Chloe was definitely higher since the good luck kiss earlier. Jessie leaned forward in his chair, almost falling out of it before regaining his balance.

"Do you think that Donald would be into me?" He asked thinking he was whispering but not. He looked over to the guy in question who was standing next to Tom and Bumper. Beca noticed that Tom was glaring at her and Chloe. She gave him an equally nasty glare before turning back to the group. She was not going to allow him to ruin her night. "I mean he's so confusing. One minute I swear he's flirting with me and the next I don't even exist."

"Well when he's flirting with you where are you?"

"Usually at school or at acapella practice. I don't see him much out of either one of those."

"No I mean are you usually alone or are there other people around?"

"Oh! Uh we're usually by ourselves. It's like he's all sweet then Bumper or someone will come by and it's like I'm not even there." He stated and pretty much everyone caught on.

"Sounds like he may be flirting with you but doesn't want anyone to know he's into dudes." Amy mumbled while drinking her beer.

"Yeah I think Amy's right on this one." Aubrey added.

"Do you like him enough to be his dirty little secret? Cause that maybe what he wants." Beca chimed in knowing far too well that kind of behavior.

"Yes…no…hell I don't know." Jessie wasn't sure if he could do that or not, he was out. He leaned back in his chair huffing. They sat there for a bit talking about school, their respective sports and acapella.

"Beca you should totally join our group. There are a few different groups at school." Amy suggested.

"I don't know seems kinda lame."

"You do realize that all the people you're friends with are in acapella groups' right?" Chloe pointed out.

"Yeah Jessie and I are with the treblemakers, and the girls here are the Bellas." Benji added.

"Can you even sing?" Aubrey asked but then Timber by Pitbull and Ke$ha came on and Chloe jumped up.

"Ooh I love this song!" She grabbed Beca pulling her up. "Come on let's dance!"

Beca groaned, "I don't dance."

"You do now." She said pulling her along. Stacey pulled Aubrey up while Amy decided to drag a moping drunk Jessie along. They all got out to the yard where the other party goers were dancing. Red cups littered the ground and bodies were moving to the beat. Luckily this was a song that you didn't really need a rhythm to dance to. Everyone was dosey doe-ing and acting like they were at a hoedown, switching partners, round and round. Beca was laughing at a puking Jessie, apparently spinning in circles wasn't much fun for him. A new song started (It won't stop by Sevyn Streeter and Chris Brown) Chloe started singing and began trying to dance with an awkward Beca.

_I love when you pulling up in your jeep_

_ Bumpin all you beats_

_ Is on_

_ With your shades on_

_ Just to bring me something to eat_

She was facing her with her arms over Beca's shoulders. "Just relax." She said over the music. She turned around putting Beca's hands on her hips. As Beca let the music take over she could feel herself relaxing and moving with the beat. By the middle of the song neither noticed that pretty much the entire party was watching them. Chloe' back pressed against Beca's front and was grinding against the shorter brunette. Red had one hand behind Beca's neck pulling her closer while Beca had one hand around Chloe's waist and the other on running down her thigh. There was no space between them what so ever. Unfortunately for them (and for everyone else watching) the song ended and they broke apart. Amy had enough dancing so they took a break going back to their chairs. Just as Beca got ready to sit down her phone rang.

"It's Sarah," She told Chloe. "I'm going to take it out in the driveway. I'll be back."

Chloe nodded and sat down. "Tell her I said hi!"

"What the hell was that?" Aubrey said as soon as Beca made her way towards the front of the house.

"What?" Chloe asked confused.

"That dance! I'm pretty sure you would be pregnant by now if Beca had a penis after that dance." Chloe's face reddened a little.

"Don't be ridiculous. It wasn't that bad."

"Look Red I'm as straight as they come and even I got horny during that dance." _Ok maybe it was that bad…but in the best kind of way._

Chloe shrugged, "Whatever I'm going to go get some water." She smiled, "I'm a bit _hot_ after that dance." She said disappearing into the house.

* * *

><p>"Hey Sarah, hold on I'm trying to get outside." Beca said making it through the house and to the driveway. "Ok, what's up?" Beca asked sitting on the hood of her car.<p>

"Hey I just wanted to say I'm sorry I missed your first game."

"Sarah I know you had to work its ok."

"I know but I still feel horrible."

"Don't feel bad, you're there more than anyone else. And I know you wanted to be there."

"So how'd you do?"

"Good. We won both games."

"Did you pitch?"

"Yeah the second game. Only allowed one hit. And I had a two run home run the first game."

"No kidding! Man now I really wish I was there."

* * *

><p>Chloe was inside the house talking to Donald when Tom came up with a bottle of water holding it out for her. "Here." Chloe looked at him suspiciously. "It's a peace offering. I really wanted to apologize." Donald excused himself. Chloe took the bottle taking a large drink and he smiled. "You know I don't know why you just won't give me a chance. I'm the quarterback of the football team, a ton of girls would love to go out with me."<p>

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Why don't you go bug them then." She took another drink. She started feeling a bit light headed for some reason and her body began getting very relaxed.

"Because they don't say no and I like a challenge." Tom said stepping forward backing her up towards the counter.

"What are you doing?"

* * *

><p>"You're still babysitting Kayden tomorrow right?" Sarah asked<p>

"Of course, I'll be over at five." Beca looked at her phone. "Shit I've been out here for almost twenty minutes, I better get back in. I'll see you tomorrow." Beca hung up the phone and made her way back into the house. She was on her way to the back yard when a splash of red caught her attention. Tom had Chloe pressed up against the kitchen counter, they making out like there was no tomorrow. Her heart felt like it dropped to her stomach. "You gotta be fucking kidding me." She thought she was going to throw up. She turned back towards the front door. _I need to get out of here_. She was thinking when she bumped into Aubrey and Stacey.

"Oh Beca! Have you seen Chloe? We've been looking for you guys." Aubrey asked and Beca was on the verge of tears.

"Yeah she's making out with douchebag in the kitchen. She can ride home with you, I'm out of here." Beca tried to leave but Aubrey grabbed her arm.

"What? She hates him. She _likes _you." Beca pulled her arm away.

"Yeah that's what I thought too." She walked away out the front door. Aubrey panicky looked to her girlfriend.

"Don't let her leave, something's wrong." She said pushing Stacey towards the door and Aubrey went to find Chloe.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Don't hate me! But I would so review and tell me how much you hate me right now.


	10. Chapter 10

Stacey chased Beca out the front door. "Beca wait!" But Beca didn't stop, she reached her car and doubled over trying to keep her emotions in check. _How could I have been so stupid!_ Stacey reached her placing a hand on her back.

"Don't! Just don't!" Beca yelled trying to push her away but Stacey hugged her tight.

"Beca just wait! Listen to me." Stacey waited until Beca stopped trying to fight her before continuing. "There's something you need to know."

* * *

><p>Aubrey found Tom and Chloe in the kitchen just as Beca said. She pulled Tom off of her. "What the fuck?" He yelled and as she figured Chloe could barely stand up. "We're kind of busy here!"<p>

"What did you do to her?" Aubrey asked looking at Chloe. Her eyes were bloodshot and barely open. She knew that Chloe hadn't had anything alcoholic to drink since last summer. "What did you give her?" She looked at Tom.

"I didn't give her anything." Tom scoffed and walked away. About that time Fat Amy and Donald walked in.

"Chloe what did you drink?" She tried but didn't get an answer.

"She just had some water." Donald answered causing Aubrey to look at him. By this time Amy moved beside her and was pretty much carrying Chloe.

"Who gave it to her?" She asked looking around for the bottle.

"Tom did. Why, what's wrong?" She looked in the trash can and found the half empty bottle. She grabbed it and looked at Amy.

"Amy help me get her to the car." Amy nodded picking a drugged Chloe up bridal style. They made it outside and Beca followed by Stacey came running up.

"What the hell happened?" Beca still looked like she was about to puke.

"I think Tom drugged her." Aubrey said looking at her car.

"I'm going to fucking kill him." Beca started walking but Aubrey quickly grabbed her.

"Leave him, my car's blocked in. You need to drive us to the hospital." Beca nodded and helped fit Chloe in the back seat. Aubrey climbed in the back with her and Stacey climbed in the front seat with Beca. Beca peeled out heading to the closest hospital.

"I'm going to fucking kill him!" Beca yelled again speeding around the corner.

"Not if you kill us first!" Aubrey was trying to keep them from sliding all over the backseat. "Slow down or the hospital will have four patients instead of one."

"Sorry I'm just so fucking pissed off!" Beca slowed down a little. Stacey turned to Aubrey looking slightly guilty.

"I told her about last summer." Aubrey looked at her girlfriend disapprovingly.

"Stace you shouldn't have done that."

"It was the only way I could think of to get her to stay."

Aubrey shook her head. "Doesn't matter, Chloe would've told her eventually." She checked on Chloe who was pretty much passed out at this point. "Beca you're the first person she's liked in over two years just so you know."

"That just makes me feel even more like a dickhead, I was just going to leave her there with him."

"It's not your fault, you didn't know." Aubrey told her but it still didn't make her feel any better. _I should've checked on her instead of assuming the worst._ The rest of the ride was in silence. They arrived at the emergency room about ten minutes later. Stacey went to get the hospital staff as Beca and Aubrey got Chloe out of the car. By the time they got her out Stacey and a nurse came running out with a gurney. A few more staff members met them at the doors.

"What did she take?" One of them asked.

"We don't know. Someone drugged her with whatever's in this water bottle." She handed it over. One of the nurses took the bottle and left, presumably to get it tested. They wheeled her through double doors and one of the nurses hung back.

"You three have to wait here. Don't worry she's in good hands. Now come sit and answer some questions." The nurse took them into the consult room just around the corner.

"Can't we just go back and wait outside the room?" Beca asked as the nurse closed the door.

"First we have to treat her. Now has she had anything alcoholic to drink tonight?"

"No, she doesn't drink." Aubrey answered.

"You're sure?"

"Yes! We've been with her all night. She was alone for fifteen minutes and when we found her she barely had her eyes open." They gave the nurse all the information they had and told her about Tom. The nurse decided that she should call the police and Chloe's parents. Aubrey explained that they were out of town but she would try to call them.

* * *

><p>An officer came to take their statements as they waited to hear news on Chloe. The nurse came to tell them that they pumped her stomach and that she would be ok. Beca was getting antsy, she was angry, and she wanted revenge. "What are we going to do about that fucking douchebag?"<p>

"We are not going to do anything."

"What do you mean?" Beca stood and started pacing. "There's no fucking way he's getting away with this!"

Aubrey tried to be the voice of reason. "As soon as something happens he's going to blame us."

"Beca don't worry, Amy just sent me a message that said she was going to unleash the kraken?" Stacey said reading the message. Beca stopped pacing.

"What does that mean?"

"It means we don't ask and she doesn't tell." Aubrey answered.

"You know those stories she tells about her family being part of the mob in Tasmania. Well we think it's true. Because whenever she says that bad things always happen." Stacey shivered. "It may not happen right away, but it always happens." She said in an ominous voice. Beca looked terrified. She didn't know what to do with that information. That is until Aubrey busted up laughing.

"Baby you need to stop she's actually believing you." Beca looked at them disbelievingly.

"You guys are assholes." Beca sat down and actually for the first time since she saw Tom kissing Chloe she actually chuckled.

"Really it means that more than likely she's going to send one or more of her boyfriends to probably beat the shit out of Tom." Stacey corrected, "But you needed to loosen up. Chloe is going to be fine." About that time the nurse came in.

"Miss Beale is awake now and is asking for you. We're going to discharge her but she needs someone to stay with her since her parents aren't home. I already spoke to them and they are ok with whoever stays."

"I'll stay with her, don't worry." Beca volunteered before anyone else could. The nurse nodded.

"Make sure you call if she worsens throughout the night. You can go see her now and I'll have her discharge papers soon. She's in room 22." The nurse walked out and the three girls followed walking down the hallway.

"I would have stayed Beca, you don't have to." Aubrey said, she was used to being the one that was protective over Chloe.

"I know but if I'm not there with her you can guarantee that I'll be out hunting that bastard down."

* * *

><p>Upon entering they saw Chloe hooked up to an IV bag to get some fluid in her, she saw them and sat up more in the bed. "Hey guys."<p>

"Hey how are you feeling?" Beca asked sitting in the chair by the side of the bed.

"Like my head has been kicked repeatedly and my stomach has been pumped." Chloe smiled trying to make light of the situation. "What happened? The last thing I remember is dancing with Beca." Beca looked away to Aubrey to let her explain the situation, she was still trying to erase the image of Tom kissing Chloe. Aubrey took the cue and went to the other side sitting on the bed.

"You were drugged." She took Chloe's hand in hers. "We think Tom did it." Chloe vaguely remembered he gave her a bottle of water.

"Drugged me with what?"

"The nurse said there was enough roofies in that water to knock out a horse."

"The date rape drug? Did he-"

"No, no." Aubrey interrupted, "You were only gone about fifteen minutes before we found you." Aubrey paused looking at Beca then back to Chloe.

"Where was I? Who found me?" Chloe asked she really didn't remember a thing. Aubrey shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "Aubrey what happened?" Chloe asked again, Aubrey cleared her throat and answered her.

"Chloe, Tom had you pressed against the kitchen counter and was kissing you." Chloe immediately turned to Beca who had leaned forward in the chair with her arms on her legs and her head hanging down between them.

"Did you see?" She asked

"Chloe it wasn't your fault." Aubrey interjected, but Chloe ignored her.

"Beca did you see?" She asked again.

"We'll leave you guys alone." Aubrey and Stacey took the opportunity to leave the room. Once the door closed Beca spoke but didn't move.

"Chloe it wasn't your fault." She stated quietly.

"That's not what I asked?" Her voice a little bit harder than before. This time Beca looked up with tears in her eyes and that was all the answer Chloe needed. "Beca I'm sooo sorry." She barely got it out before Beca was standing up cupping Chloe's face with her hands.

"Don't. It's not your fault." She kissed Chloe's cheek, "Yes I saw. I came back into the house," Beca started pacing around the room. "And I saw…I saw him kissing you and I wanted to throw up." Beca's voice had an edge at the end. "I was going to leave you there." She was angry with herself, "I was just going to fucking leave you. If I hadn't run into Aubrey there is no telling what he would've done." She finally turned back to the redhead. "I'm sorry Chlo, I'm so so sorry. I was just so fucking pissed off," She shook her head. "I am still pissed off. I'm pissed off at him for thinking he had any right to touch you. I'm pissed that he could even think about doing something like this. But mostly I'm pissed off at myself."

"Beca." Chloe tried to interrupt but Beca was on a roll.

"I so fucking pissed off that I could have just left you. Left and he could've…"She couldn't even finish the thought.

"Beca, come here." Chloe tried again, finally Beca stopped pacing and sat on the edge of the bed. "It's not your fault. He's the only one to blame. Ok?" Beca nodded. "Now" Chloe grabbed her hand pulling the brunette towards her. "Just to be clear" Chloe sat up as well moving her hand behind Beca's neck pulling her closer. "The only one." She whispered, their lips inches from each other "I want to kiss…is you." Their eyes closed moving in as their-

"Okay we have your discharge papers here." The girls jumped apart as the nurse came in moving the curtain back. Beca hopped off the bed rubbing the back of her neck trying to hide her blush and avoiding eye contact at all costs. The nurse started removing the IV off Chloe's arm. "Now Chloe you're free to go but I want you to call if you start feeling worse. You'll probably have headache until your body properly rehydrates." She continued on giving after care instructions not having any idea what she just interrupted. "Now you're friend here is going to stay with you tonight and we've already notified you're parents. So as soon as you get ready we'll get you a wheelchair and get you out of here." She finished handing Chloe a bag with all her clothing in it.

"Thank you." Chloe replied sitting up and the nurse walked out. She looked at Beca. "You're staying with me?" Beca nodded.

"I kind of beat Aubrey in volunteering."

"And she let you?"

"I told her it was either that or I'm finding douchebag and putting him into the hospital." Chloe smiled at Beca protectiveness. "I'll let you get ready." She started to walk out of the room.

"Beca!"

Beca turned around, "Yeah?"

"Where's my hug?" Chloe asked smiling. Beca rolled her eyes going to Chloe giving her a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"I'll see you outside." Chloe nodded and Beca left for her to change.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **See I didn't make you wait too long! Loved all of the reviews from the last chapter, they made me laugh (evilly) so keep them coming! Next up: REVENGE! Any suggestions/guesses of what revenge is going to be?


	11. Chapter 11

They drove back to the party so Aubrey could get her car. When they arrived it looked like most of the party had cleared out and only a few cars remained. Probably left there because the driver was too drunk to drive and got a ride with someone. Beca got out and noticed the red Audi R8 still parked. She helped Stacey from the back seat and pulled her to the side. "Is that his car?" She asked tilting her head towards the car. Stacey looked at it then back to her suspiciously.

"Yeah." She answered slowly.

"Great. Keep them busy." Motioning to the two best friends on the other side of the car whispering about something. Beca popped the trunk retrieving a softball bat that she kept there. (You never know when you're going to end up at a batting cage. She always said.)

She walked up to the car swinging hard busting the driver's side window. She drew the attention of the other two as she brought the bat over her head and brought it down on the windshield.

"Beca!" Chloe came running over. "What are you doing?" Beca took her bat to the body of the car a few times before stopping. She looked back at the three wearing equally shocked faces. She took a deep breath and smiled.

"I feel a little better now." She walked back before putting the bat in her trunk she looked back. "Anyone else?" She held the bat out.

"That's like a hundred thousand dollar car." Chloe said and Beca shrugged.

"You said he's dad is a senator so not a damn thing is going to be done to him." Much to everyone's surprise Aubrey grabbed the bat from her and walked over to the Audi. She brought the bat down on the back windshield until it shattered. Then to the right taillight busting it.

"Wow that does feel good." One more swing. Then she walked back throwing the bat in the trunk. Luckily it seemed no one had heard them. Anyone left in the house was more than likely passed out drunk. The closest neighbors were a quarter mile away. And at 4:30 in the morning there was no one passing by.

"I can't believe you guys did that."

"Beca's right Chloe, his dad will make sure this never goes anywhere. But the guy has to pay some way."

"You want to give it a try before we leave?" Beca asked. Chloe looked a bit hesitant but was thinking it over. She thought about last summer, she thought about him harassing her every other day, she thought him drugging her and kissing her. And finally she thought about the image Beca must have walked in on seeing him do that. Her face hardened into a scowl.

"Give me that thing." She went to the trunk grabbing the bat. The three girls quietly cheered. The redhead walked to the car and started beating the shit out of the hood and head lights.

"Remind me not to piss off the ginger." Beca whispered to Aubrey as Chloe continued to go at it. Chloe finally stopped a few minutes later when she was out of breath. Stacey, not wanting to be left out, reached into her purse pulling out a switch blade and walked up, slashing each of the tires. They all looked at her cautiously.

"A switch blade babe?" Stacey walked back to them putting the knife back in her purse and shrugged.

"Protection, you never know who's lingering in the shadows." They laughed and Beca walked up to Chloe. She took the bat from her and hugged her with the other hand. Chloe buried her face in Beca's neck and held her tightly.

"We better get going. I think we've pressed our luck far enough." Aubrey said making the two break apart. "And this," She said gesturing to the car. "Never happened." All three agreed.

"She's right, now let's get you home." She put the bat back in the trunk closing it while Chloe said goodbye to the two girls.

"Thanks for looking out for me tonight." She said hugging Stacey then turning to Aubrey. Aubrey hugged her whispering in her ear.

"Listen Beca knows some about last summer."

Chloe broke the hug slumping her shoulders and took a deep breath. "Everything?"

"I don't know. She freaked when she saw him kissing you and was going to leave but I knew something was wrong so I sent Stacey out. She didn't know another way to get her to stay. I'm not sure what exactly she knows so you may want to fill her in. I figured you would've told her soon anyway." Chloe nodded, "Alright call me tomorrow." When they got in the car Beca looked at Chloe. She was still beautiful but Beca could tell that the redhead was exhausted. Probably both physically and emotionally. She started up the car and drove following Chloe's directions. Red curled up cuddling against Beca's right side, well as much as she could with a console in between them.

"You want to talk about it?" The brunette asked and Chloe shook her head.

"We can talk about it later. Right now I need two things." She laid her head on Beca's shoulder. Beca turned kissing the top of her head before turning her eyes back to the road.

"Yeah, what's that?"

"First I need Taco Bell. Having my stomach pumped has left me freaking hungry." On cue her stomach growled and Beca chuckled.

"Understandable. Ok I can deliver on that. And the second?"

"I am going to need you to cuddle me, like all night." She said in a quiet voice and it sounded like she was already falling asleep. Beca laced her fingers with Chloe's closest hand.

"That I can definitely do." Beca pulled into the first Taco Bell they saw. She pulled up a few feet away from the speaker letting Chloe lean over to look at the menu. When Red finished she turned her head towards Beca.

"You want anything?" Chloe whispered, she didn't realize how close they were until Beca lifted her hand stroking her cheek.

"Yeah." She whispered back as she watched Chloe lick her lips then she brought her eyes up to lock with Chloe's ocean blue's. Both girls were breathing heavily as Chloe moved closer to her and each closed their eyes as they leaned in. Their lips barely grazed when they heard a loud honk startling them and caused them to jump apart. Apparently someone pulled up behind them at some point and had gotten impatient. "Seriously!" Beca leaned back hitting her head against the headrest and Chloe chuckled.

"It's ok Bec we'll get there. Now feed me." Chloe sat back in her seat and Beca pulled forward. They each ordered something, Beca paid for both her and Chloe. While they waited for their food Chloe turned on the radio back on.

"I want to take you on a date." Beca stated making Chloe turn to her. "If you want."

"I want." About that time the girl came with their food. After thanking her Beca handed the food to Chloe who sat it in the floorboard. She turned back to Beca. Chloe couldn't contain her smile if she tried. "Sooo when where you thinking that we'd go on this date? How about tomorrow night?" Chloe suggested, Beca furrowed her brows.

"I can't tomorrow, I'm watching Kayden." But she really wanted to spend time with Chloe regardless if it was a date. "How about you come with me tomorrow to watch her? I know she would love to see you."

"You're sure Sarah won't mind?"

"I'm sure. And then next Saturday night, best date of your life." Beca assured her, Chloe smiled reaching over kissing her cheek.

"Can't wait." She leaned back in her seat, "I'm exhausted. Can we sleep all day until we go to Sarah's?"

"Anything you want Chlo."

* * *

><p>The pulled into Chloe's house about ten minutes later and they were greeted by Patches, Chloe's dog. She introduced them but quickly made their way to the kitchen. "I can't believe we did that." Chloe said before taking a bite of her burrito.<p>

"Did what?"

"Vandalized a hundred thousand dollar car."

"Oh that, well he deserved much more than that. I can't believe what he did." Beca said taking a bite. "I'm just sorry I won't get to see his face when he sees it." Once they finished they trudged up the stairs to Chloe's room. Chloe face planted on her bed.

"I'm so tired." She stated and Beca lay beside her, though on her back.

"We can sleep all day but at least change into something comfortable."

"Don't wanna get up." She pointed to the dresser. "Shirts in third, shorts in fourth drawer. Get some for you and throw me some too."

"You're such a wonderful hostess Miss Beale." Beca said getting up and laughed when she received the finger from Chloe. Beca threw the clothes at the redhead and went to the bathroom to change. After rubbing some toothpaste on her teeth and changing she returned to see Chloe already under the covers. Her eyes were closed.

"Get in here."

"You're so bossy when you're tired." Beca got in bed.

"Shush," Chloe immediately curled into Beca's neck snuggling her. "You're soft." She inhaled deeply. "And you smell good." She said making Beca smile.

"You're adorable, go to sleep." She kissed the side of Chloe's head. Red turned on her side and so did Beca. She spooned her and put her arm around Chloe's waist. "This ok?"

"Of course silly. Night Becs."

"Night Red."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I gotta say I thought you guys would be more brutal with your suggestions. But I did love Tata22's suggestion at giving Tom estrogen! So how did you like the this chapter? Review and let me know! You guys are awesome! What do you think happen to Chloe last summer?


	12. Chapter 12

Chloe was the first to wake. Beca had been true to her word. She was cuddled in much of the same position as they were when they went to sleep. Chloe smiled as Beca tightened her hold and mumbled in her sleep. "No Jessie, you wouldn't look good in drag." Chloe giggled. _Someone talks in their sleep. God that's so cute. And Jessie in drag! _Chloe began tracing patterns on Beca's arm that was draped around her. A few minutes later Beca's alarm went off making Beca groan. She turned it off and rolled back over snuggling against Chloe. "Morning."

"Don't you mean afternoon." Chloe rolled over and faced Beca. She put her hand over her mouth.

"What are you doing?"

"I don't want you to smell my morning breath."

Beca chuckled, "You're cute." She said making Chloe blush and smile under her hand.

"Shut up." The redhead pushed Beca. "Go take a shower so we can go play with Kayden."

Beca got out of bed looking at Chloe. "You know she has like the biggest crush on you right? Chloe this and Chloe that. It's kind of annoying. She's only spent like a few hours with you I'm not sure if I want to feed that beast."

"Awe. Are you jealous that she likes me more than you?" Chloe teased getting out of bed as well. "Or are you jealous that I might her more than you?" Beca scoffed as she was picking up her clothes from last night smelling them. Chloe came up from behind her grabbing the clothes from her. "You can borrow some clothes and don't worry, you're still my favorite Mitchell."

* * *

><p>When Beca and Chloe walked into Sarah's house an hour later Kayden was coloring and watching TV and didn't hear them come in. Beca and Sarah went into the kitchen while Chloe went to the living room where Kayden was. "What are you watching there Munchkin?" Chloe said from behind her with a big smile on her face. The little girl gasped when she saw Chloe dropping her crayon.<p>

"Chlowee!" She ran up jumping into the redhead's arms. "Ares you here to pway with me?" The little girl was bouncing with excitement as was Chloe.

"Yeah Auntie Beca and I are going to play with you while your mom goes out. Is that ok?"

"Yeah! Come on, I wanna show you my woom!" She squealed grabbing Chloe's hand pulling her.

* * *

><p>After eating the pizza they ordered they made their way to the living room to watch Kayden's favorite movie. Beca was currently sitting on the couch watching Kayden and Chloe dance around. Chloe held the little girl in her arms as she spun them singing.<p>

_Ding Dong! The Witch is Dead!_

_Ding Dong! The Witch is Dead. Which old Witch? The Wicked Witch!_

_Ding Dong! The Witch is Dead._

_Wake up-sleepy head, rub your eyes, get out of bed._

_Wake up, the Wicked Witch is dead. She's gone where the goblins go._

_Below-below-below. Yo-ho, let's open up and sing and ring the bells out. _

_Ding Dong the merry-oh, sing it high, sing it low._

_Let them know_

_The Wicked Witch is Dead!_

Beca smiled watching the two, Kayden was giggling so hard she couldn't breathe by the end of the song. Actually neither could Chloe. She had been galloping around the living room with Kayden. They collapsed on the couch still both giggling. "Again!" Kayden yelled making both girls laugh.

"Maybe the next song Auntie Bec will sing." The redhead said out of breath. Kayden and Chloe both looked at Beca. "She can sing the Lollypop Guild to us."

"No freaking way." Beca immediately replied. Kayden jumped from Chloe over to Beca sitting on her lap.

"Pwease Auntie Bec." The little girl caressed Beca's cheek while giving her the most pitiful pout ever known to man. Beca huffed and looked at Chloe.

"You taught her that." Chloe just smiled evilly knowing she couldn't say no. She laid her head on Beca's shoulder.

"You love it." She said and Beca couldn't deny it. The brunette grabbed Kayden laying her across them and began tickling her. The little girl was laughing hard as the two older girls tickled her. Chloe noticed it was part she wanted Beca to sing was coming up. She pulled Kayden up to her protecting her from Beca. "Your song's coming up." Beca glared at her defiantly and crossed her arms.

"I'm not singing that song."

"Becs please. It's just me and Kayden. No need to be embarrassed, come on it will be fun."

"Yeah for you."

"It will be cute." Chloe said giving her a pout. "For us?" Kayden's pout returned as well.

"Gah, why do you have to that face!?"

"Because you can't say no to it." Chloe smiled knowing she had won. When Beca stood up she and Kayden clapped excitedly.

"I hate you." She said before getting into character by pulling her pants high and matching the facial expression of the Munchkin in the movie. If she was going to do it, she was going to do it right.

_We represent the Lollypop Guild, The Lollypop Guild, the Lollypop Guild_

_And in the name of the Lollypop Guild, _

_We wish to welcome you to Muchkinland._

_We welcome you to Muchkinland, Tra la la la la la la_

Beca had the everything down perfectly. The face that the lead Munchkin had, the little dance, just everything. Chloe was smiling so bright. She didn't think she'd seen anything so adorable in her life.

_From now you'll be history_

_You'll be history, you'll be history, you'll be history_

_And we will glorify your name._

_You will be a bust, be a bust, be a bust_

_In the Hall of Fame!_

"Oh my God! That was so adorable!" Chloe jumped up as Beca finished. Kayden stood on the couch clapping.

"Yay! Auntie B that was weawy dood!" The little girl yelled.

"No it was embarrassing." Beca despite herself was smiling. She sat back on the couch for the moment. Apparently this was an interactive showing of the Wizard of Oz. Chloe and begrudgingly, Beca, had to sing and act out every song. After the first song her embarrassment had disappeared. Only because Chloe was acting as foolish as she was. Her performance of If I Only Had a Brain was too cute. She kept falling all over the place pretending her legs were straw. She really helped Beca loosen up. By the time Lion's song If I Were King of the Forest Chloe and Kayden were pretty much rolling on the floor laughing. Beca was acting it out exactly like the cowardly lion does in the movie. "_With a woof and a woof and a royal growl-woof." _She sang without caring what she looked like, she admittedly was having a fun. She shouldn't have been surprised though, everything she did with Chloe was fun. Kayden didn't know most of the words but she was more than happy to watch her aunt and her friend sing and dance.

When the movie ended Beca said it was time for Kayden to take a bath and get ready for bed. "I don't wanna doe to bed." Kayden pouted, "I wanna stay up and pway with you and Chowee."

"I know Munchkin but you gotta go to bed." Beca stated and the little girl began to tear up. Chloe picked up the little girl hugging her.

"Maybe if you take your bath and are really good we can sing you a song before you go sleep. What do you think Auntie Bec, think we can do that?"

Beca nodded, "You may even get a story too. Okay?" Kayden still disappointed but nodded. "You have to be really good, no arguing with us. Now come one kiddo time for bath, you can play in there for a little bit."

* * *

><p>After reading Kayden a story and singing her a couple of songs the two babysitters went down stairs. "You have a really lovely voice Beca."<p>

"So do you, we sound good together." Chloe nodded.

"You should join the Bellas." Chloe said as they sat on the couch. Beca scrunched her face.

"Thanks but I don't really think that it's my thing." Chloe lay down, her head going to Beca's lap.

"Just come to the Riff-off in a few weeks, see if you like it."

"What's a Riff-off?" Beca asked her fingers brushing through red hair.

"The four acapella groups get together for a little friendly competition." Chloe explained the rules to Beca. She kind of had to admit it did sound interesting, if they were any good.

They turned on Netflix watching Pretty Little Liars. It had seemed Chloe accomplished her goal of getting Beca hooked on it after she made her watch it a few days ago. The redhead was still lying on Beca's lap enjoying as the brunette massaged her scalp and running her fingers through her hair. She hasn't felt this way about anyone before. No matter what they did they always seemed to have fun and Chloe felt safe with Beca. Something that she really only felt with Aubrey but it was different with the brunette. She didn't feel butterflies in her stomach when she spent time with Aubrey, her heart doesn't skip a beat when she enters a room like it does with Beca. She doesn't smile like an idiot when she gets a text from anyone else, only for Beca. So with that in mind she leaned up, one hand going on the other side of Beca to keep her balance. Beca looked at her with concerned eyes. Wordlessly she caressed Beca's cheek tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Beca ran her fingertips up Chloe's arm leaving goosebumps in her wake. Chloe leaned in.

Beca was breathing heavily, her heart thumping so hard she's sure other girl could it when their lips brushed. Chloe slightly pulled back letting Beca make the final decision. Beca's hand had made it behind Chloe's neck. She pulled her bringing Red back to her. Their lips were soft, moving slowly against one another. Chloe's tongue grazed against Beca's lips asking for permission which Beca granted. There was a certain romance about the kiss that neither had experienced before. They kissed until the need for oxygen became too much. Chloe rested her forehead against Beca's still cupping her cheek. They both whispered at the same time.

"Wow."

"You're amazing." Both girls chuckled and Chloe leaned back a bit looking into Beca's dark blue eyes.

"I really like you." Chloe said making Beca smile.

"I really like you too Chlo." Chloe smiled back flopping back down on Beca's lap.

"Best first kiss ever."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So there it is. Hope you like it. Just wanted to let everyone know I'm only read through this a few times so I apologize if there's any mistakes. I've been really busy so didn't have the time to read through it as much as I like. So as always please review. Tell me how you liked or disliked it.


	13. Chapter 13

Monday came and per usual Chloe was walking with Aubrey to Pre-Cal. They hadn't really talked besides a short phone call on Sunday where Chloe assured her she was okay. And by the smile on Red's face Aubrey guessed she was more than okay.

"What did Beca do to make you smile now?" Aubrey asked bringing Chloe out of her thoughts. After leaving Sarah's Saturday night they stopped at Chloe's to get Patches before going to Beca's house since Chloe left her car there the night before. Beca had told her she could stay all night since her parents weren't home which the redhead was glad for. She hated staying in the large house by herself, even if she was seventeen.

"She's amazing Brey." Chloe sighed whimsically linking their arms. "She cuddled me all day Saturday while we slept. Then we went over to her sister's to watch Kayden. She is _so_ good with her." Chloe smiled as she remembered the night. "We acted out and sang all the songs in the Wizard of Oz. She was sooo cute singing the lollypop Guild and King of the Forest." Aubrey started laughing. Hard. So hard she had to stop walking as she doubled over.

"Oh my God, I wish I could have seen that! Please tell me you recorded it on your phone."

"No she was already embarrassed enough." They started walking again. "I kissed her." Chloe blurted out.

"What!? You're just telling me this now!" Aubrey pulled her to the side. "Details. Now." She demanded and Chloe was wearing a megawatt smile.

"It was incredible. I thought my heart was going to explode out of my chest."

"Wow, you really like her don't you?"

"Brey I've never felt this way before." She started walking towards the classroom. "I spent the night Saturday night with her and we stayed up all night talking. It was one of the best nights of my life." She stated as she sat down at her desk. "And she kissed me before I left Sunday evening. She's taking me on a date Saturday." At this point Chloe had a dreamy look about her.

"I hope it works out Chlo, you deserve to be happy." Aubrey said before turning around as the teacher came in.

* * *

><p>Beca was walking back to her locker between second and third period when all of a sudden she was shoved against them. "What the fuck did you do to my car!?" Tom yelled keeping Beca against the lockers.<p>

"What the hell are you talking about?" Beca claimed ignorance and removed his hands from her.

"You fucking smashed the hell out of my car. I know it was you!" Tom's face was red with anger, but Beca still kept her cool.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I didn't do anything to your car." She tried to walk away but he slammed her against the lockers again. _I'm really starting to lose my patience fucker! _Beca took a deep breath trying to calm herself. _Don't do anything, don't do anything. _She repeated to herself.

"Fuck you! I know it was you bitch!"

"Hey! Let her go!" Jessie appeared behind them and pushed him away. _Thank you Jessie! I was about to rip his fucking head off._

"Stay out of this." He pushed Jessie down, by this time there was quite a few people gathering in the hallway. Conveniently none were faculty. Beca helped Jessie up to his feet and before she knew it she was being spun around and punched in the face. She fell to the ground and that's when all hell broke loose. Jessie swung at Tom but he was too quick and blocked it punching Jessie in the nose making it bleed. Tom tried to lunge at Beca who was getting back to her feet. Luckily before he made contact again Donald came from the side and cold cocked him effectively knocking him out. Donald bent down to make sure Jessie was ok and about that time a Coach Blair showed up. She took in the scene, a knocked out Tom on the floor, Jessie with a bloody nose, and Beca with a quickly swollen eye.

"What happened here?" She asked, the crowd quickly dispersed leaving the four in the hallway. Donald stood up having witnessed the entire thing before getting involved and explained the situation.

"You see Coach, Tom here shoved Beca against the lockers and was yelling at her and when Jessie tried to intervene. Tom pushed him then punched Beca. Then tried to attack Beca again and that's when I stepped in and punched Tom." He didn't even feel guilty for knocking him out, in fact quite the opposite. Coach Blair let them go since they obviously were just defending themselves. She sent them to the nurse's office to get looked at while she woke Tom up and helped him get to the principal's office. By the time lunch rolled around everyone knew of the fight. The lunch bell rang and Chloe ran in search of Beca. There were a range of emotions going through the redhead. Worry for Beca was definitely the number one emotion, followed by rage and fury at a close second. She saw Beca putting her books in her locker and ran even faster towards her.

"Oh my god Beca!" She said as she saw the brunette's eye that was almost swollen shut. She cupped the brunette's cheek careful not to touch the black eye. "That fucking jerk. Are you ok?" Beca nodded grabbing Chloe's hand that rested on her face.

"I'm fine Chlo." She kissed the back of Chloe's hand. "Come on lets go get some lunch."

* * *

><p>They all sat around the lunch table talking about the fight. None of the girls got to see it at the time it happened. "So he punched Jessie and was trying to come back for me when Donald all of a sudden knocks his ass out." She looked over at her step-brother who was sitting with Donald, rather closely. Chloe noticed this as well.<p>

"Looks like Donald may be into Jessie after all."

"Sure looks that way." Chloe snuggled up to Beca laying her head on the brunette's shoulder.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Chloe asked for the umpteenth time making Beca smile.

"I'm fine Chlo, it's going to take a lot more than a black eye to hurt me. Besides it makes me look more badass." She said making Chloe giggle. "I wanted to kick his ass as soon as she shoved me but I had you're voice in my head telling me to keep my cool."

"Yeah if you would've thrown the first punch you would've probably been expelled." Aubrey said to her. "Luckily though now that honor falls to the douchebag." She added causing Beca to smirk.

"I think I'm rubbing off on you Aubrey, I thought I was the only one who called him that." Aubrey shrugged.

"I'm treating it kind of like Voldemort. I'm afraid if I say his name he will appear." Everyone laughed and enjoyed the rest of their lunch. Beca was definitely enjoying the attention she was receiving from Chloe. She had kept in contact with her in some way or another the entire lunch period. She was currently drawing patterns on Beca's thigh with her fingertips driving Beca crazy.

"You coming to the game tonight short stuff?" Fat Amy asked bringing Beca out of the Chloe induced haze.

"Huh? Yeah of course, wouldn't miss it."

"You mean you wouldn't miss Chloe in those shorts?" Aubrey teased making Beca smirk and look at Chloe.

"Well that's definitely a bonus." Making Chloe blush. "But I want to be there to cheer all of you guys on. You all have quite grown on me."

"Awe, we like you too short stuff." The bell rang and they all made their way to their next class. But not before Chloe gave Beca a chaste kiss and whispering in her ear.

"I'm going to make it very difficult for you to concentrate on anything else but my ass tonight."

"Tease." Chloe smirked and made her way with Aubrey to her next class.

"You guys are so cute together." Stacey told Beca as they made their way to History. "Have you made anything official yet?"

"Not yet, I was thinking of asking her to be my girlfriend on our date on Saturday." Stacey squealed. "Do not tell anyone though!" Stacey nodded. "I mean it not even Aubrey. I want it to be a surprise." Stacey acted like she locked her lips and threw away the key. "Think she'll say yes?"

"Are you kidding, of course!" She answered. "By the way sorry about the eye, I mean we all kind of had a hand in vandalizing his car." Beca just shrugged.

"Still worth it. I mean he got expelled and I got some Chloe attention."

"Yeah she couldn't keep her hands off you at lunch."

Beca smiled. "No complaints here."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Sorry for the delay in updates. I didn't have time to read through the chapter properly since I've been packing and moving. And I may or may not have been working on a new story. But don't look for it yet, I'm going to be finish it before I start posting. So please be kind and review! Good day everyone.


	14. Chapter 14

After practice Beca had decided to take a shower in the locker room since she wouldn't have time to run home, shower, change, and make it back before the JV game started. She was alone in the locker room listening to Paramore's latest album on her phone. She set her phone on the bench and got in the shower. She was singing 'Now' when she thought she heard the door to the locker room open. She stopped singing figuring someone was in there changing. When she didn't hear anything she began to get a little creeped out. Not that she would admit that…ever. Suddenly she heard a creak. She paused her hands that were washing out her hair.

"Hello?" She asked…Nothing. _Damn Jessie and his scary movies._ "Is anyone there?" She asked again. A few minutes later she heard the door open again. She decided to hurry up her shower. _I'm not about to be the girl who gets murdered in the shower. _She hastily washed her face and the rest of her body before cautiously stepping out. She let out a sigh of relief. By her locker there was a shirt hanging and a note attached to it. She looked at the shirt which had Barden High Tigers Volleyball on the front and when she turned it over she smiled at what she saw. It had Beale on the back with Chloe's number eleven. She sat down on the bench and read the note.

_ Figured I would give you something to wear since you're never getting your hoodie back. :) Hope you will wear this to when you come to my games. By the way you are such a girl, I heard the fear in your voice when you thought someone was in here. And don't roll your eyes, you know it's true. Love Paramore by the way._

Beca smiled because she did indeed roll her eyes. She got dressed and put on Chloe's shirt. She made her way upstairs to the gym where she spotted Chloe with her back to her talking to Amy. The blonde had spotted her but Beca put her finger to her lips shushing her. Amy smiled and went back talking to Chloe. Beca took the opportunity to get a little payback. She slowly crept up on her goosed her sides at the same time yelling. "Gotcha!"

Chloe jumped and screamed. She turned around to swat Beca's arm. "You're a jerk!" She said smiling.

"Just a little revenge." Beca stated smirking. Chloe put her arms around the brunette's shoulders and Beca's hands wrapped around Red's waist.

"So you _were_ scared." Chloe said with a smile.

"I will never admit that."

"Scared of what short stack?" Fat Amy asked.

"She was showering in the locker room and I came into leave something for her at her locker and she got all scared." She teased.

"Ok, first of all in my defense you were a total creeper. You didn't say anything when I asked if there was anyone there. Secondly, Jessie has been on a kick making me watch scary movies and there is always some girl that ends up getting slashed to death in the showers!" Beca tried to defend herself. Amy and Chloe both shared a good laugh at her expense. Amy left them alone going to talk to Stacey. Chloe smiled looking at her shirt.

"I like that you're wearing my number." She put her arms back around Beca and leaned in Eskimo kissing Beca's nose. Beca smiled.

"I feel the same way when you wear my hoodie. I feel special."

"You are." Chloe said softly kissing Beca. It was meant to be a short kiss but when Beca brought them closer together Chloe couldn't help but deepen it. It wasn't until they heard someone clear their throat that they broke apart. They looked to see who it was.

"Not that I mind but I feel the need to remind you you're standing in the middle of a gym." Jessie gestured to the stands. "Where you have quite an audience." The girls looked to the stands where most of the men and even some of the women were staring at them. They blushed and took a step back.

"Great." She sarcastically drew. "If this were last year there would be like twenty people in the stands. But start off 4-0 and all of a sudden the gym is almost full." Chloe laughed embarrassedly as they walked hand in hand over to the sidelines. Beca pulled her closer by the hand giving her a chaste kiss.

"Don't worry about them, their just jealous that they don't get to kiss you. Now go kick some ass."

"I'll see you after." Chloe smiled giving her another peck of the lips and walked over to the bench. Jessie and Beca made their way to the concession stand before the game.

"So?"

"So what?" Beca asked looking at Jessie.

"Are you guys' official?"

"Not yet but I'm working on it. What about you and Donald?"

"What about us?"

"I'm pretty sure the only reason he stepped in fight was because douchebag punched you." She pointed out as they waited in line.

"Don't be ridiculous, there was no way he was going to let Tom beat the shit out of you…even more." He said teasing her for getting hit.

"Ok that was a cheap shot. I was trying to help _you_ up." She reminded him then shook her head. "Stop avoiding the subject." They quickly ordered their food and moved to the side waiting for it.

"I'm not avoiding, I just don't know. He was really sweet sitting in the nurse's office with me."

"And at lunch. He was sitting like really close to you." Beca added as they received their food and made their way back to the gym.

"Yeah."

"Maybe you should ask him to hang out, you know just as friends. Then go from there if you want." She suggested. They found their seats and ate their hotdogs as the first game began.

"Maybe, nice shirt by the way."

* * *

><p>Beca and Jessie were sitting on the front row of the bleachers as they waited after the game for Chloe and the others to come up from the locker room. They had won the game easily and in only two sets. Jessie was currently trying to talk Beca into a movie since it was only about 7:30. "Come on Becs!" He begged, about that time the girls were starting to come up. Chloe spotted them and plopped down on Beca's lap. Jessie smiled, "Chloe can come."<p>

"Chloe can come to what?" The girl in question asked looking from Jessie to Beca.

"To the house and watch a movie."

"Please?" Beca pouted to Chloe. "Don't make me watch it alone."

Chloe smiled and rolled her eyes. "I guess, I mean if you're going to beg."

Beca smiled. "Thanks." She said leaning up giving Chloe a quick peck.

"You're lucky you're so cute." Chloe whispered against her causing Beca to pull back.

"Badass…not cute." She corrected but Chloe just shook her head as Jessie watched them.

"Nope. I've seen you sing along to the entire movie of Wizard of Oz. You are not a badass Beca Mitchell." She poked Beca's nose. "Hate to break it to you." Before she knew what was happening Beca, with surprising strength, stood and spun her in her arms. Chloe squealed, her arms automatically went around Beca's neck as the brunette continued to spin them. Chloe giggled and Beca was sure that it's one of her favorite sounds. By the time she stopped them Aubrey, Stacey, and Fat Amy came up from the locker room.

"You guys are adorable, even more so than Stacey and Aubrey here."

"Hey!" Aubrey shouted offended by Amy's statement. "I will have you know that we are very adorable." She informed her. Beca sat Chloe back down on her feet. Chloe being Chloe went to comfort her best friend.

"Of course you guys are!"

"Hey you guys want to come watch a movie at the house?" Jessie asked he figured more the merrier right. "Beca's never watched any of the Harry Potter movies so it's our job to educate her. You in?" They all looked at her in disbelief.

"You've never seen Harry Potter?" Beca shook her head, she didn't get what the big deal was. "My second cousin twice removed J.K. Rowling would be turning over in her grave…if she were dead." Fat Amy shook her head disapprovingly.

After giving Beca shit about not seeing 'the greatest movies ever made' (Amy's words) they all piled into Beca's truck since Beca and Jessie's (part time) house was only about 5 minutes away. While Beca, Chloe, Stacey, and Aubrey squeezed in the cab Jessie and Fat Amy climbed in the back of the truck. It was a pretty warm night for September so they had the windows down and the stereo blasting. They were driving down the main street and Jessie and Amy were standing up in the bed of the truck when one of Jessie's favorite songs came on. All of a sudden Jessie yelled. "We are the kings of campus!" and started singing with his arms in the air.

* * *

><p>After making it back to the house, where thankfully and surprisingly neither Amy or Jessie fell out of the back of the truck. "Are you parents' here tonight?" Amy asked. "I kinda want to meet the famous Dr. Swanson."<p>

"Nope they're in LA for big PFLAG thing." Jessie answered her. "That's where they met."

"You never told me that." Chloe said to Beca who just shrugged.

"They're really big into it, which is great, they're really supportive of me and Jessie."

"That's what all the charity dinners and everything are for. They're trying to raise money to build a safe haven here for teens that have been kicked out by their parents or just need some place to hang out."

"That's really awesome!"

"Yeah, even though they're never here I'm really glad they put their money into something good." Jessie said. "Ok so pizza sound good to everyone?" Everyone nodded.

"Hey why don't you let me order that and you go call Benji and Donald to see if they want to come over." Beca suggested pulling her laptop out to order online. "You know like what we talked about earlier." Jessie thought about it for a second. _It's in a group setting so there would be no pressure. And if Benji would be here so he wouldn't think it's like a date or anything. Plus if he doesn't like Harry Potter he's definitely not the one for me._

"That's actually a really good idea, thanks." He said going to his room to call both guys leaving the girls to order pizza.

* * *

><p>Benji and Donald showed right around the pizza was delivered. Once everyone grabbed a few slices they made it to the living room to start the movie. The living room was quite large completed with a sectional, another couch, and a few overstuffed chairs with ottomans. Even though there was plenty of room for everyone Stacey and Aubrey were cuddled close together in one of the chairs. Chloe was pretty much sitting on Beca's lap. Which for either one of those combinations weren't surprising. Not even everyone was surprised on how much Donald and Jessie were sitting next to each other. It seemed that maybe Donald was not as ashamed as they first thought. No what was really the surprise of the night is how close Benji and Amy were acting. They were sitting really closely together and about halfway through the movie Amy not so subtly used the yawn and stretch move draping her arm over Benji. Who didn't move away.<p>

After the movie they talked for a bit and even got Beca to admit she kind of liked the movie, though secretly she really enjoyed it. She even agreed to get together for the next movie.

Beca drove Chloe, Stacey, and Aubrey back to the school to get their cars while Benji took Amy home. "Was anyone else wierded out at how Amy and Benji were acting?" Stacey asked once in the truck.

"I thought it was kind of cute."

"I didn't say it wasn't cute…just never saw that coming." Once they arrived at the school Stacey and Aubrey said their goodbyes leaving the other two girls a moment alone.

"Tonight was fun, I like spending time with you. Even if it was watching a movie."

"Don't pretend you didn't like it."

"Maybe…but only because you were sitting next to me." Beca said as she played with Chloe's fingers.

"Who knew Beca Mitchell was such a charmer."

"Shh, don't tell anybody." Beca smiled as she slowly leaned towards Chloe claiming her lips. The kiss started out slow and innocent enough but when Chloe sucked on the DJ's bottom lip Beca moaned. And Chloe took the opportunity to deepen the kiss massaging her tongue against Beca's. She wasn't sure how it happened but she soon found that she was straddling Beca, her back against the steering wheel. Beca's head was spinning and it wasn't from a lack of oxygen. It was from a super hot redhead who was sitting on her lap. Chloe had moved from her lips and was kissing up her jawline making her way to the brunette's neck. She nibbled on Beca's ear causing her hands to tighten that were resting on Red's hips. She was turned on and she could tell by the way Chloe was breathing she was to. But neither wanted to stop. "Oh my god." Beca moaned when Chloe sucked on a particularly sensitive spot sending a jolt of arousal to her core. The sounds Beca was making made Chloe involuntarily grind into her.

"We should stop." Chloe whispered and went back to her lips for another hot kiss. Beca nodded when they came back for air. They both knew they weren't ready to go further, even though their hormones were saying otherwise. She pulled back giving as much space as their current position allowed. She ran her fingers through Chloe's hair locking eyes with the other girl.

"You're beautiful." She whispered making Chloe blush. Beca brought Chloe down giving her a much sweeter, slower kiss that left Chloe just as breathless. "Come on, I'll walk you to your car." Chloe smiled giving Beca another peck before rolling off of her.

"Becs I'm pretty sure I can walk the 5 feet to my car." Chloe tried to say as she was tying her hair back. But Beca hadn't heard her. She had already got out of the truck and made her way around opening the door. Beca gallantly held out a hand helping Chloe down. They held hands walking the few feet to Chloe's car. Chloe leaned her back against it bringing Beca close to her Eskimo kissing her. "I have the sweetest girlfriend." She said causing Beca to lean back and smirk.

"Girlfriend, huh?" She leaned back in resting her forehead against Chloe's.

"Yeah, if you want." Chloe whispered. Beca smiled.

"Believe me I want very much. You just kinda stole my thunder for our date Saturday." Beca leaned back to look at her girlfriend. "But I guess I can deal with that."

"Good, now come kiss your girlfriend goodnight." Chloe said grabbing on Beca's shirt pulling her close.

"Yes ma'am." She whispered before claiming her lips in a heated kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Next up date night! Now I have the next chapter done so...if I get 10 or more reviews I will post the chapter early. If not you'll just have to wait for a little bit...It's all up to you!


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **Holy shit you guys did that really fast. (3 hours!) I should've asked for more reviews! Oh well, at least I know how to bribe you. Anyway… as promised here is your update!

* * *

><p>Beca and Cynthia Rose once again playing catch warming up for their game when Beca saw a familiar redhead and three others walking towards the field. She caught the ball that CR thrown before nodding her head towards the volleyball players and running off the field with CR following. She came out of the dugout and Chloe jumped up wrapping her arms and legs around the smaller brunette.<p>

"What are you doing here!?" Beca asked surprised to see her girl.

"You think I'd miss your game?"

"I just figured since it was a long away game you would be doing something with the girls tonight." Beca kissed her and smiled. "I'm glad you came though."

"We are doing something, we're watching my girlfriend and friends play softball." Chloe smiled. "Plus its Friday, I figured we could all go for pizza or something after the game."

Beca frowned. "I didn't bring any other clothes."

"Oh I don't mind if you wear that. I like you in those tight pants." She grinned mischievously. "You're awfully cute in them." Beca glared at the term. "Don't worry though I brought you clothes, Jessie let me in the house."

"Aww you're the best girlfriend ever." Chloe beamed and kissed Beca.

"Gross, can you two stop making out before I puke all over the place?" Aubrey asked. She really didn't need to see her best friend shoving her tongue down someone's throat. No matter how much she liked them together. They stopped and Beca put Chloe back on her own feet.

"Yeah stop being cuter than us." Stacey looked at Brey. "Why don't you kiss me like that?" Aubrey rolled her eyes.

"I _do _kiss you like that and they are not cuter than us." Aubrey brought Stacey to her and kissed a pouting Stacey.

"So are you guys playing a game? Who can gross out the gay guy the most?" Jessie came walking up from the parking lot with Benji and Donald in tow. Beca was surprised once again.

"Hey guys!" Beca went to hug Jessie and whispered in his ear. "Looks like you might be taking my advice after all, huh. Nice to see Donald here." She stepped back and thanked the other two boys for coming.

* * *

><p>After the game, in which they killed the opposing team by a score of 7-0, they all went out for pizza. Beca stayed in her uniform since CR, Ashley, and Jessica didn't bring clothes to change into. Which pleased a certain redhead very much and she made it known…frequently. They sat long after they devoured the pizza talking, laughing, and just having a good time. Jessie and the two other guys went to play in the small arcade they had while Chloe and some of the girls went to the jukebox. Leaving Aubrey and Beca alone so she took advantage.<p>

"So I need to ask you a couple of questions." Beca leaned forward towards the other girl making sure no one would here.

"About what?"

"It's about me and Chloe's date tomorrow. I have something planned but I need your help to make sure everything is perfect."

"Ok, what do you need?" Beca told her plan to Aubrey and got the answer to all of her questions while they were alone. After telling her everything that she needed to know Aubrey leaned back in her seat. "I gotta say I'm a little impressed Beca."

"Think she'll like it?"

"Are you kidding? She's going to love it, trust me." She assured her and they both smiled. Just a moment after Chloe and the other two girls came back and sat on Beca's lap whispering in her ear.

"I'm going to need a cold shower when I get home after looking at you in that uniform all night." Making Beca blush for about the sixth time that night and Chloe giggled. "You're so easy to tease."

Beca cleared her throat. "Well if you're going to insist on telling me you need a cold shower every ten minutes what do you expect?" The brunette smirked. "It makes my mind think…very naughty things." She wiggled her eyebrows mischievously. Red playfully shoved her shoulder and blushed herself. _Finally made her blush! Score one for Beca!_

* * *

><p>Date Night! Bea stood in front of the mirror taking a deep breath. In her mind she went over everything again making sure everything was in place for tonight. She checked the time and realized she needed to leave if she was going to pick up Chloe on time. She didn't know why she was so nervous. Chloe was already her girlfriend. <em>Something about promising her the best date ever. No pressure or anything. <em>A few minutes later she made her way out to the truck.

She pulled into Chloe's drive just before seven o'clock. She got out of the truck just as the redhead came out of the house. She looked beautiful in a simple blue v-neck sweater, tight jeans, and knee high boots. "Hey gorgeous." Beca greeted her with a small bouquet of flowers. Chloe ran up to her throwing her arms around Beca's neck.

"Hey yourself, you look really good." She kissed her before smiling and taking the flowers that Beca offered. "God you're so sweet. They're beautiful, thank you." She said smelling the bouquet. "So where're we going tonight?"

"You will just have to wait and see." Beca opened the door for her to climb in. Chloe got in the truck immediately scooting to the middle so she could sit next to her girlfriend. Beca shut the door and went around.

"Not even a hint?" Chloe pouted when Beca got in the truck. Beca glanced at her and quickly averted her eyes.

"Nope not looking at you." She said as she started the truck. "The pout doesn't work if I'm not looking at you."

* * *

><p>When they arrived at Bambino's Italian Restaurant Chloe bounced in her seat. "I love this place!" It was a little mom and pop Italian café that wasn't very well known compared to all of the chain restaurants that Barden held. Beca parked and helped Chloe who slid out of the driver's side seat.<p>

"I know." Beca said as she ushered them into the restaurant. Chloe eyed her suspiciously but said nothing as Beca gave her name to the hostess. They followed the hostess to the back room where there was only one table and the entire room was lit only by candlelight. Chloe stood speechless as she looked at Beca.

"Becs...you did this?" Beca nodded as she pulled the chair out for Chloe who was still stunned. The hostess advised them that their waiter would arrive shortly. Chloe finally moved forward taking the seat Beca held for her. "This is beautiful…how did you get them to do this?" Beca just shrugged taking her seat.

"I have my ways. You like it?"

"Are you kidding me? I love it! You didn't have to go through all this trouble though." Beca smiled and took her hand.

"Well I believe I did promise you the best date of your life."

"We could've gone to McDonalds and it would have been the best date, because I would be with you."

"Aww." Beca said leaning towards Chloe. "You're such a cheese ball." She teased and received a playful shove from Chloe. Beca caught her hand intertwining their fingers as she pressed a kiss to Chloe's lips. "And plus you deserve so much better than anything I could ever give you." She said sweetly.

"Now who's the cheese ball?" Chloe whispered claiming her lips again.

"Remember we don't tell anyone." Beca whispered against her lips and added. "And only for you am I a cheese ball." Just then the waiter came in interrupting their moment.

After giving their orders they talked about usual first date stuff and learning more about each other. "You know even though I feel I know lot of deep stuff about you I realize I don't even know you're favorite color. Ooh! Let's play twenty questions." Chloe suggested. "Ok what's your favorite color?" Not even giving Beca a chance to back out.

"Your eyes." Beca answered immediately then blushed and Chloe smiled. "I mean blue like your eyes. Yours?"

"Green. Favorite food?"

"Mac 'n Cheese with ketchup on it."

"Ew." Chloe made a face laughing.

"Hey don't knock it. What's your favorite?" They went on like this all throughout dinner. There was never a dull moment both enjoying each other's company immensely. They learned all kinds of interesting and embarrassing facts about each other. For example Chloe learned that Beca had used to hide in the dryer when she was in trouble, had a crush on her sister's best friend, and her favorite movie, since she had to pick one, was a League of Their Own. And Beca learned that Chloe's first crush was Aubrey when she shared her yellow crayon in pre-school. That she once auditioned to be one of the kids on Barney when she was six but was too young to remember all of the lines. And when Chloe was a little girl she was afraid to lose a tooth because she was terrified of the Tooth Fairy.

"Oh my God you were afraid of the Tooth Fairy!?" Beca asked laughing as she paid the check.

"Shut up! It's a real fear!"

"Yeah if she was real!" Beca teased and Chloe laughed with her.

"I didn't know that at the time. I mean who in their right mind would want to keep teeth? A Cray Cray that's who!" She tried to defend younger self but that just made Beca laugh more.

"Oh my God you're so adorable."

"Whatever at least I didn't hide in the dryer."

"You're cute. Ready for the next part of our date?" Beca asked as they got ready to leave.

"There's more?"

"Of course, you didn't think we were just going to dinner did you?"

"Any guesses this time?"

"Nope." Beca answered as they got back into the truck. Chloe pouted again but it was more for show. She was having such a great time she really didn't care where they went.

* * *

><p>Less than fifteen minutes later they were turning into the abandoned drive-in at the edge of town. Chloe looked at Beca. "You know they don't show movies here anymore right." She said as Beca parked the truck just in case Beca didn't know since she was new to town. Beca left the radio on and rolled all the windows down including the back sliding window.<p>

"I know but I figured we could lie in back and talk." Beca got out and offered a hand to Chloe. They made their way to the back lowering the tailgate.

"I didn't even notice you had a bed cover." Chloe said as Beca began rolling the flexible bed cover up revealing an air mattress and several blankets in the bed of the truck.

"I just got it yesterday. I didn't want anything to blow out." They both jumped up lying down on the mattress.

"I used to love coming here as a little kid." Chloe admitted and turned on her side propping her head on her elbow looking at Beca. "It's just something about a drive in that's so much better than being stuck inside at a theater. Maybe it's just the fresh air and the sounds of the crickets in the background. Just makes it so much more…relaxing." She smiled at Beca intertwining their fingers that lay between them. "This is the best date ever." She leaned in placing a sweet kiss on Beca. "Tonight has been amazing." She whispered scooting closer to her.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself." Beca said letting go of Chloe's hand to tuck a strand of hair that fell.

"Are you having fun?"

"Of course I am. I love spending time with you." Chloe beamed and melted at Beca's words.

"Everything about tonight has been perfect, Beca. You're definitely losing your badass points being so romantic."

Beca shrugged. "I guess I care more about making you happy then being a badass, so that's ok." She said honestly. At this point Chloe had tears in her eyes that she was trying blink away. No one had ever been so sweet and caring to her before. Her hand made it behind Beca's neck bringing her forward into a slow yet passionate kiss. She was trying to tell her everything she was feeling because right now she couldn't find her words. They broke apart only to come back together again. Beca guided Chloe onto her back. Chloe moaned into the kiss when she felt the brunette's tongue against her own. Soon though Beca broke the kiss before it got too heated.

"You didn't have to stop." Chloe whispered as Beca rested her forehead against Chloe's, both girls breathing heavily from the intensity and emotion of the kiss. Beca leaned in for another slow peck before pulling back looking into Chloe's ocean eyes and smiled.

"Time for the next part." She said sitting up. She grabbed the blankets revealing a picnic basket. She moved it in between them and secretly picked her phone up sending out a quick text message. She lifted the lid letting Chloe peak inside. She squealed as she pulled out some of her favorite snacks.

"Life Saver Gummies! Milk Duds! Peanut Butter M&Ms!" She kept digging throughout the basket. "Pixie Sticks! These are all my favorites!" She screamed after she dug through it all. She was literally acting like a fat kid in a candy store.

"I know." Is all that Beca said once again.

"Ok you've said that like three times tonight! How do you know these things?"

"I have my sources. Ok I only have one more surprise for the night." About that time the music on the radio changed and the once abandoned screen came to life with picture. Chloe gasped as she looked at the screen and back to where the projection was coming from. She saw Jessie in the booth behind the movie projector. Beca answered her question before Chloe could ask. "Jessie worked here the summer before it closed down. He was able to talk the old man who owns this place to let us borrow it for tonight." Chloe had a megawatt smile on her face.

"Beca…" She started but as soon as she saw what movie they were going to be watching she shrieked in excitement. "Oh my God! You are so perfect!" She yelled making Beca smile. She leaped at the brunette tackling her down to the mattress kissing her.

"Ready to watch you're favorite movie?" Beca asked once they came up for air.

"You're going to watch a movie for me?" Beca nodded.

"Well it has a redhead in it with an awesome voice, I think I'll survive. Especially if you're going to be cuddled up to me throughout." Chloe smiled as she got comfortable next to her girlfriend.

"Absolutely."

* * *

><p><strong>Another AN: **So there's the first date I hope you liked it, it actually took me a while to think of this (the abandon drive in that is) So any guesses on what the movie is? Review and let me know. You'll find out next chapter if you're right! But you have to review and put it in writing. I don't take "I knew it was that!" for an acceptable answer if you don't let me know before hand.


	16. Chapter 16

The next day Chloe went over to Aubrey's to hang out for the day. They were lying outside by the pool since it was still pretty warm this time of year in Georgia. Aubrey was currently trying to talk about their upcoming volleyball tournament that was starting the next day but somehow every other sentence that came out of Chloe's mouth ended up being about Beca.

"So this is the first time ever that we've started off undefeated going into this tournament." Aubrey said as she floated around.

"Yeah. I think we may have a shot at winning the conference this year, if we keep it up. Hey do you think the softball girls will make it to all of our games this week?" Chloe asked causing Aubrey to roll her eyes behind her sunglasses.

"Yes, I'm sure Beca will make it to see you shake your ass at her." Aubrey deadpanned and Chloe huffed getting off her floaty and swimming over to her.

"It's not about that, I just play better when she's there. She gives me this…confidence that I've never really had before. I like it when I hear her cheering above everyone else." Aubrey slid off her floaty sinking into the water cooling off. When she came up they faced each other both resting their arms and heads on the mattress in between them.

"You know you're a great player right."

"I know and maybe I'm not explaining this correctly. I mean I've always been confident in my abilities, it's just having her there-"

"Makes you happy?"

"Yes! It just gives me an extra boost of energy. The shaking my ass thing is just something I like to tease her with."

"I'm happy for you Chlo. And I have to admit the midget treats you right. I know I had my reservations at first." Aubrey smiled guiltily. "I may have judged her a little bit."

"No!" Chloe said sarcastically making them both laugh.

"Shut up!" Aubrey splashed her with water.

* * *

><p>Beca was sitting on the couch currently watching You're Next. That was the deal she made with Jessie for him helping her out last night. A full day of moviecation, as he called it, without interruption. No phones, no internet, just the two of them…since 9am. She looked at the clock. <em>Shit, it's only 2:30, shoot me now. <em>She turned her attention back to the TV but she was seriously getting creeped out. Luckily the movie was almost over. She would never admit it but horror was her least favorite genre. She had already suffered through The Conjuring and Magic Mike. _Ugh what an awful movie. Plus freaking Jessie swooning every time some guy took off his clothes. Disgusting. _

Thankfully a few minutes later the credits were rolling and she was able to stop her inner monologue. "So what'd you think?" Jessie asked getting up and taking out the Blu-ray.

"Certainly better than Magic Mike. I mean I thought you were supposed to be educating me in the wonderful world of movies!" (Jessie's words) "What category does that fit into?" Jessie shrugged off her comment before smirking.

"Hot, sweaty, and sticky!"

"Gross." Beca grimaced and Jessie was quite proud of himself. "Ok I'm going to try and scrub that from my brain now." She stood up. "Want any snacks?" She asked making her way to the kitchen.

"Popcorn!"

"Of course." She mumbled. She grabbed a water out of the fridge then a bag of popcorn out of the pantry and popped it into the microwave. While she waited she retrieved her phone out of her pocket sending out a text to her favorite redhead.

**Hey.**

** *Hey, yourself. What are you doing? xoxo* **She received a minute later.

** Watching movies with Jessie…all day long! :( **

** *Why?***

** That was the price for him helping me out last night with the drive-in.**

** *Aww, so you're torturing yourself all day for giving me the perfect date. That's so sweet!***

** Since 9am. But you're worth it. ;)**

** *What did I do to deserve you? I'm so lucky.* **Jessie yelled at the sound of the microwave going off.

"Hey get in here with my popcorn! Time for Batman Begins." Beca huffed as she quickly typed a text to Chloe.

**Trust me I'm the lucky one. Sorry but now I have to go, the movie dictator is demanding his popcorn. Have fun with Aubrey. Miss you. **She sent before grabbing the popcorn, some candy, and her drink before going back to the living room. At least now she was in a bit of a better mood, plus she liked Batman so hopefully the next few hours will go by faster than expected.

* * *

><p>Chloe was now sitting on Aubrey's couch with her feet on the coffee table as she read the last message. She sent out that she missed her too but she knew that Beca probably wouldn't be able to read it until the next movie was over. Beca had told her all about Jessie's moviecations.<p>

While waiting for Aubrey her mind went back to the night before. It was definitely the perfect date in Chloe's opinion. She had never been this happy before. Not even close.

"Hey, you look deep in thought." Aubrey commented sitting down besides her handing her a slice of pizza that they just had delivered.

"Thanks, and not really just thinking." Taking a bite of her pizza.

"Let me guess. About Beca?" She teased and Chloe threw a mushroom at her.

"I can't help it ok." The both smiled.

"I'm happy for you, Chlo. So tell me about the date."

"Finally! I've only tried talking about it the entire day. You kept cutting me off and changing the subject!" She yelled making Aubrey laugh.

"I know I just wanted to see if you'd combust from the excitement that is radiating off you."

"Ugh! You're a jerk!" Chloe set her plate down and turned towards her best friend on the couch. "It was perfect Brey!" Chloe swooned. "She took me to Bambino's, you know that place is my favorite." Aubrey nodded. She proceeded to relay all details of the date. Aubrey had never seen her friend so happy before, like ever. She knew that Chloe had been through a lot the past few years and was so glad that her friend finally found someone that treated her like she deserved to be. While Chloe smiled gleefully in memory Aubrey asked.

"So how did she get them to play a movie at the old drive-in?"

"Jessie used to work there apparently and is still in good with the guy who owns it." Chloe answered. "Aubrey she had all of my favorite snacks in a picnic basket. We watched the Little Mermaid, my all time-favorite movie. I don't even know how she knew all of that. It was perfect!" She said again.

"She asked me those things the other night. I knew what she had planned and I knew you would love it."

"You knew and didn't tell me anything!"

"She wanted it to be a surprise!" Aubrey defended herself. "You know you wouldn't want to have known anyway."

"I know." Chloe sighed thoughtfully. "Brey I've never felt this way before." Chloe smiled. "We've clicked from the moment we first met. We can stay up all night talking and never be bored. She's so smart and talented and funny. She makes her own mixes that are awesome." Beca finally let Chloe hear some of her stuff. "And don't even get me started on how she makes my lady parts feel." Chloe donned a pervy smile.

"Gross, Chlo I don't want to know that."

"I'm just sayin', I've needed some serious alone time with my lady jams after our make-out sessions." Chloe admitted.

"Oh my God stop talking!" Aubrey covered her ears. "I do not want to listen to you talking about your lady jams." Chloe laughed and took the blonde's hands down.

"Like you don't tell me about all the things that you and Stacey do."

"I don't tell you about my lady jams!" Chloe grinned.

"So you admit you _do _have lady jams." This had been a thing. Aubrey had adamantly refused that she had any lady jams when she and Chloe talked about it.

"No! That is not what I said." Aubrey turned trying to hide her blush but Chloe caught it.

"Mmhm. I'll just pretend you're not over there blushing. But I'll let it go…for now."

"Whatever." Aubrey rolled her eyes. "So have you talked Beca into joining the Bellas yet?" She asked changing the subject. Chloe had told Aubrey how an amazing singer she was.

"Not yet but she's coming to the riff-off." The door bell rang just then.

"I bet that's Stacey." Aubrey got up going to the door with Chloe following.

"Oooh, I can't wait to tell her about my date!" She clapped.

* * *

><p>"Jessie, please! Can we take just a small break!?" Beca yelled as she flopped sideways on the couch. After five movies, she was ready to kill him.<p>

"We agreed on an all-day moviecation Beca."

"I just need a thirty minute break. We've watched five movies already! We can watch the Dark Knight Rises after, I just need a break." Beca begged making Jessie huff.

"Fine! But no longer than thirty minutes! I'll order us some Chinese food."

"Thank God." She got up off the couch and went outside. Not that she was an outdoorsy person but she needed some fresh air. She got her phone out of her pocket as she sat down on the porch steps. She smiled when she saw Chloe's message from earlier.

***Miss you too baby. Try to have fun with Jessie.* **_Aww she called me baby. _She sent a text back.

**Sooo I always want to take you on awesome dates…but I swear this is the last time I ask Jessie for help. **

** *As much as I loved last night, you know you don't have to go all crazy for our dates.***

** I know, but I like seeing your eyes light up like Christmas morning. **

** *You are incredible. And Aubrey says you need to stop making her look bad. lol***

** ? **

** *Sorry, Brey's getting in trouble right now b/c she's never done anything as awesome as you did for me last night.* **Beca laughed she could imagine Stacey giving Aubrey a hard time.

**Lol. Tell Brey she needs to man up. **

* * *

><p>Chloe laughed as she read the text message out loud as Aubrey was being straddled on the ground by Stacey who was tickling her. Stacey had tackled her and started playfully accusing her girlfriend of not being sweet enough. "Tell the hobbit to shut her mouth!" She looked at her girlfriend who was still sitting on her but no longer tickling her. "You really don't think I'm sweet enough?" She asked quietly really starting to feel that she may not treat Stacey like she should. Stacey automatically cupped her face pulling her into a sitting position.<p>

"What? Baby no, I'm just teasing you." She was quick to reassure her and went to kiss her. "You are amazing, I don't want you to ever think differently. I love you. You do sweet things for me all the time. Like when you brought me flowers when I bombed that test last week just so I would feel better. Or when you sing to me when I'm having trouble falling asleep. Or when you give your special back rubs when I'm stressed." Stacey kissed her softly again. "I could go on and on." Aubrey smiled feeling relieved.

"You two are so cute." Chloe said from the couch smiling at them. Stacey stood then helped Aubrey up before going over to the couch.

Stacey smiled. "We know. Speaking of cute, you and Beca are adorable." Chloe beamed. "So you two are official now right?" Chloe nodded.

"She may be the most incredible person I've ever met."

"You like, really like her don't you?" Aubrey asked and Chloe was silent for a minute lost in thought before looking directly in Aubrey's eyes.

"I think I'm falling in love with her." She admitted quietly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** And the winner of the movie guess is...Dr. Bibliophile**! **Sorry you don't win anything except for bragging rights over everyone else. Keep the reviews coming! You guys are awesome and I can't thank you enough!


	17. Chapter 17

With the volleyball tournament going on, softball practice and games the following week flew by. Even with practice every day and two games during the week Beca was able to make it to all of the girls' games since softball games were right after school and the volleyball games didn't start til at least six. Sarah and Kayden were even able to make to both of Beca's games and Chloe's championship game which was early Saturday afternoon.

After they won Sarah had invited the volleyball girls over to her house along with CR, Ashley, and Jessica from the softball team. She wanted to get to know the girls that befriended her sister. She was glad that Beca had made friends. Even as well known as Beca was at Sheldon she only had a few friends. And they weren't even that close, she knew that Beca didn't have any contact with them since she moved. No, she was better known as the all-star softball player and resident DJ at her old high school. But these girls, Sarah could tell that these girls were real friends and would have Beca's back if needed. She was happy Beca seemed to be letting people in and letting them see who she really is.

And Beca seemed happy. Happier than she's ever seen her little sister. _Funny since she dreaded moving here_. Sarah suspected that it had something to do with a particular redhead who was sitting besides Beca playing with Kayden. Sarah smiled as she watched the three. She felt as if she was watching the future. They looked so at ease and so domestic with a child in between them. _Whoa Sarah. Slow down their only in high school. _She told herself. She shook herself getting out of her head and moved into the living room where the girls sat talking as they waited for Chinese to be delivered. As she sat down Kayden came crawling over everyone to get to her.

"Mommy! Look what Chowee did to my hair!" The girl showed off her pigtail braids. Sarah smiled.

"Looks beautiful baby. Did you tell Chloe thank you?"

"Mhmm." Kayden nodded. "And Stacey said she teach me to dance."

"No!" Aubrey, Chloe, and Beca all yelled at the same time. Sarah raised an eyebrow while Stacey looked offended.

"Do I even want to know?" Sarah asked.

"Stacey tends to get a little handsy with herself." Aubrey answered then leaned closer to her girlfriend so no one could hear. "And it's sexy as hell baby."She whispered to a pouting Stacey then kissed her check. They all ate dinner and played with Kayden a little longer. She had Fat Amy crawling around the floor giving the girl horsey rides, and Jessica, Ashley, CR, and Denise played hide n seek with her. And after finally wearing her out she demanded that Chloe and Beca tucked her in and sing her a song.

Kayden fell asleep halfway through the second song and the two girls made their way into the hallway. Chloe began walking towards the stairs when Beca grabbed her hand pulling her back.

"Hi." The brunette whispered and kissed her. "I feel like I haven't gotten any time alone with you this week." Chloe smiled against her lips and backed Beca up against the wall. Beca's arms went around her waist bringing her closer. Chloe kissed her, deepening it when Beca's tongue ran across her lips.

"Me either and I can't get enough of you." Chloe said when they broke apart for air.

"Well then I guess that makes two of us." Beca whispered as her hands went into Chloe's hair bringing her back in. Beca let out a surprised squeal when Chloe grabbed her thighs and hoisted her up. Beca wrapped around her legs around the other girl. While making out they seemed to lose track of time.

"You know you should try to reframe from having sex in your sister's hallway, Becs." Sarah said from the bottom of the stairs. Beca dropped her legs and the girls sprang apart.

"We weren't…we were just…" Beca was blushing profusely trying to find the right words and Chloe was staring at the ground wishing it would just open up and swallow her whole. That's when Sarah busted up laughing.

"Oh I saw what you were doing." Beca relaxed at Sarah's teasing.

"I can't help it. Have you seen my girlfriend?" Beca smirked and Chloe beamed losing her shyness. They went followed Sarah downstairs and were immediately greeted by whistles and cat calls.

"Really, is this necessary?" Beca asked embarrassedly. She took a seat on the couch and Chloe sat sideways on her lap with her feet on the couch , even though there was plenty of space.

"Was it necessary for you to ravish Red while we were all here?" Amy asked. Beca tightened her hold on Chloe and kissed her check before answering.

"Absolutely." They received a round of awe's before the teasing began.

* * *

><p>The next night Chloe picked Beca off before going to an abandoned pool where numerous people lined the outside and four groups were gathered in the pool itself. "Why do they hold this riff-off thingy here?" Beca asked as she followed her girlfriend into the pool.<p>

"Because the acoustics are amazing." Chloe answered and went to the friends that were standing in the group. "Hey guys, Beca's said she would sing with us tonight."

"After you used your feminine wiles on her?" Aubrey teased.

"I can be pretty persuasive when I want to be."

"You pouted." Beca answered. "And you know I can't say no to the pout." Then she looked at the girls. "Then she refused to kiss me until I agreed. Totally unfair." She said and crossed her arms.

"Don't be like that." Chloe uncrossed Beca's arms and put them around her waist while her arms rested on Beca's shoulders. "I promised to make it worth your while. Besides you'll like it." She brought her in for a kiss.

"You're very hard to say no to Miss Beale." Beca whispered against her lips.

"Ok enough you two, we're about to start."

* * *

><p>Right after the riff-off Beca found herself pushed against the redhead's car. Chloe lips attached to hers. "God that was so hot." Red said as she peppered kisses along Beca's neck.<p>

"If I had known rapping would have gotten this reaction I would have done it a lot sooner." Beca said huskily. She took control spinning them around. After a few minutes of heavily making out Chloe slightly pulled back.

"Beca." She whispered. "I've never felt this way before." She admitted but avoided eye contact missing Beca's smile. The brunette cupped her face making Chloe look at her.

"Me neither. You make me feel so much Chlo." Beca said. "When you smile at me I get butterflies in my stomach. When you touch me I feel like my skin is on fire, and when you kiss me." She leaned in to peck Chloe's lips. "When you kiss me I feel like my heart is going to explode from my chest." Chloe smiled so brightly she thought her lips would crack. "I love just staying awake all night talking to you. I love watching movies and cuddling with you." Chloe raised an eyebrow at this.

"Watching movies?"

"If it means cuddling with you? Yes." Beca smiled.

"I'm in love with you." Chloe blurted out then quickly covered her mouth. She meant to think that not say it out loud. She looked at Beca whose eyes were wide. When the brunette didn't say anything Chloe went into a panic and rambled. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that. I mean I meant it I just didn't mean to say it. I know we've only been dating like a month and it's way too-"

She was cut off by Beca's lips smashing into hers. She quickly melted into the kiss, her heart threatening to explode. There was so much emotion that Beca poured into the kiss, Chloe was certain she would melt right there. When they finally broke apart both girls were out of breath.

"So does this mean you're in love with me too?" Chloe shyly asked. Beca smiled.

"I thought that was pretty evident when I said I loved watching movies with you."

Chloe laughed. "Not so much."

"In that case, yes, Chloe Beale I am totally in love with you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **After the next few chapters there are going a few jumps in time. And as of now I'm only two chapters ahead. I will do my best to keep regularly updated. But my other story took on a life of its own and my mind is stuck in it…But you know what helps me to get through it? Reviews! Keep em' coming. You guys are awesome and I hope you're having a good weekend.


	18. Chapter 18

The following Friday night after Beca's game the couple was laying in Beca's room listening to one of Beca's mixes she just finished. They listened as the mix of Just the Way You Are and Just a Dream made its way through the speakers. "Did you really make this for me?" Chloe asked lifted her head from Beca's chest looking at her. Beca nodded and Chloe smiled. "It's my favorite yet."

"You know there are many more Chloe inspired mixes I've made since we've met." Beca said as the redhead lay back down. "You've already heard most of them. I just didn't want to tell you in case it would scare you off." She admitted running her fingers through red hair.

"It would be impossible to run me off, you're stuck with me."

"Good." They were quiet for a while just listening to the music. Both girls were happy just to be together. After a while Beca spoke. "Hey can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, what's on your mind?"

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I don't want you to talk about anything you're not ready for. I just have been thinking about it and wasn't sure how to bring-"

"Beca. It's ok. You want to know what happened last summer, right?" Chloe interrupted and Beca nodded.

"Only if you want to tell me about it."

"I do. It's just something I don't like to talk about. That's why I haven't brought it up." Beca looked like she was about to say something but Chloe cut her off. "But I want to you to know. I just hope you don't judge me or think less of me after." Beca tilted her head to make eye contact with Chloe.

"Trust me Chlo. Nothing will ever make me think that. I love you." Beca kissed her sweetly. Even though it was only a week ago they told each other they loved one another, Chloe thought she would never get tired of hearing it.

"I love you too." Chloe got sat up on the bed Indian style and Beca mirrored her position facing her. She took the redhead's hands in her own as Chloe took a deep breath as she prepared to tell the story. "So one night last summer I got drunk, which wasn't unusual, I mean I got drunk pretty much every weekend."

"Jiggle juice?"

Chloe chuckled. "Yeah. And I was always really good about not taking drinks from anyone that I didn't know. But that night I was already so drunk that I guess I didn't care and someone must have slipped something in my drink." Beca tensed as it reminded her of recent events. Chloe remained quiet and Beca squeezed her hands encouraging her to go on. She took another deep breath before continuing. "I'm not really sure what happened but I was gone for like an hour when Aubrey came looking for me." Tears started coming down her face at this point. Beca raised her hands and gently wiped them.

"We can stop if you want." The brunette whispered but Chloe shook her head.

"I'm ok. I just feel so ashamed of what happened."

"It's not your fault whatever it is."

"If I just wouldn't have been so drunk and stupid-"

"Hey listen to me." Beca said cupping her face. "Nothing was your fault. People get drunk all the time that is no reason for some asshole to drug someone." She explained and Chloe nodded her head.

"So anyway, um, when Aubrey found me..." She wiped her tears before continuing. "I, uh, I was in a bedroom…and uh…I was naked except for my underwear." Beca's tears were coming down at this point too, afraid of what may come next. She held Chloe's hands tightly. The redhead cleared her throat before continuing. "There were a few older guys in the room with me, most of them were seniors at the time, so they've already graduated. The only one left that still goes to our school is…Tom." Before Beca could explode with anger Chloe started speaking again. "Aubrey came into the room and one of them was kissing me…I don't remember it so she had to tell me everything that happened. I was pretty much passed out. The guy that was on top of me was in his boxers. Aubrey pushed him off and before any of them could react she got her trusty rape whistle out and blew it." Chloe chuckled before getting serious again. "I always gave her a hard time for carrying that around with her at parties, but I had never been so thankful for anything in my entire life. Again I don't remember anything but I could just imagine her coming in and taking charge, like she always does. They scattered before anyone else showed up."

"Did anything happen to them?"

"They were only able to charge the guy who was on top of me, and he got off on probation and counseling."

"How is that even possible?" Beca asked angrily.

"Since they technically didn't rape me they said he could only be charged with attempted sexual assault. And he had a damn good lawyer." They both sat there for a minute different thoughts going through their heads. Chloe was worried that Beca would think differently of her, even though she said she wouldn't. Beca however was seething. Her hatred for Tom grew tenfold. _How dare he even so much as look at her! He's been harassing her ever since. He thinks that Chloe would like him if she gave her a chance?! He stood by and did nothing as she was almost raped! Then he tried to do it himself. I'm going to fucking kill him! Fucking ki- _

"Beca?" Chloe said in a quiet voice bringing her out of her thoughts. She looked up to see tears running down her face. Beca reached out again wiping her tears.

"Yeah baby?"

"Do you…I mean you don't…do you still want to be with me?" She asked in a deflated voice.

"Of course I do Chlo." She responded immediately and repositioned to the redhead's side, her legs going on each side of the other girl. She wrapped her arms around Chloe's waist and Red buried her face in her girlfriend's neck. Beca ran her fingers through her hair as Chloe silently cried. "You never have to ask me that. Do you not get how incredibly special you are?" Chloe said nothing but offered a small shake of the head. "Well let me tell you." She lifted Chloe's head up to look her in the eye. "You, Chloe Michelle Beale, are smart and funny and talented and beautiful." Beca tucked a stray of hair behind Chloe's ear. Red was starting to smile. "You have no regard for personal boundaries, you're too nice for your own good, and…you are ridiculously perfect to me."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Short I know but that's what happened to Chloe and why she doesn't drink anymore. What do you think Beca should do to get Tom to leave Chloe alone? Keep the reviews coming and check out my other bechloe story (stupid choices). You guys are awesome!


	19. Chapter 19

A few weeks later the girls were making out on Beca's bed. The brunette was lying on top of Chloe. She groaned when Red grabbed her ass making her grind into the other girl. "We should stop." Beca said against Chloe's lips, her voice husky. She was beyond turned on and was about to lose control.

"We don't have to." Chloe whispered making Beca lean back to look in her eyes. Red tucked a stray hair away from Beca's face then caressed her cheek. "I want to be with you Beca."

"Are you sure? We can wait. I don't want to pres-"

"I'm sure Becs. If you're ready, that is?"

Beca nodded. "I'm ready."

Chloe smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too." Beca answered then looked a bit nervous. "I, uh…never…uh…done this before." She admitted quietly.

"Neither have I. I want us to be each others' first." She replied back. Beca smiled leaning down for a kiss.

"Me too." They started kissing again. When things were heating up again Beca's hand found its way beneath Red's shirt caressing her skin. She slowly moved it up just underneath her breast. She paused though and Chloe understood the silent question. Red took Beca's hand in her own.

"It's ok, you can touch me." She whispered as she moved Beca's hand to her breast. Beca tentatively cupped it giving a light squeeze at the same time ground into Chloe making the other girl moan softly.

"You're so beautiful." She kissed her again as she found the redhead's nipple over her bra. It hardened as she touched it. Chloe moaned again as Beca pinched her nipple through the material. Chloe's own hand moved between them going up Beca's shirt squeezing her breast giving her the same treatment. "Fuck Chloe." The brunette whimpered.

"Can I take your shirt off?" Chloe asked wanting to see Beca. The brunette nodded and sat up as did Chloe. "Let me." She whispered as she took Beca's shirt and slowly lifted it up and over the brunette's head. Beca looked at her shyly in her sports bra as Chloe ran her hands up her stomach and around her back. "Gorgeous." Chloe then took off her own shirt revealing a blue lace bra. Beca gulped as she took in the sight of Chloe's cleavage. Her eyes travelled back to Chloe's, both pairs of eyes significantly darker. They never left each other even as Chloe's hands reached around her own back and unclasped her bra. Beca's breath hitched as Chloe dropped her hands letting the garment fall.

"Jesus." Beca whispered. "You are so stunning." She said looking directly into Chloe's eyes. Chloe smiled then Beca slowly reached up taking off her sports bra revealing herself as well. The brunette began to get a little self-conscious as Chloe remained silent and continued to stare. She raised her hands and attempted cover herself but Chloe stopped her by taking her hands in her own.

"Don't hide yourself." She said locking eyes with her. "You're breathtaking." Chloe released her hands and gradually ran her fingertips up Beca's sides, gliding across her ribs. She slowly leaned forward taking a taut nipple into her mouth. Beca groaned her hands going into red hair as her girlfriend explored and sucked the hardened bud.

"God that feels amazing." She breathed out and she felt Chloe smile before moving to the other giving it the same treatment. Losing her shyness Beca pushed Chloe back on mattress and crushed their lips together lying on top of her. Chloe's breath left her as she felt Beca's boobs smash into hers. She had never felt anything like it before.

"Beca." She moaned and her hands went to the brunette's lower back. Beca pulled back slightly with her arms on either side of Chloe's head. Chloe smiled as she caressed the other girl's back. "I like the way you feel against me. It's hot."

"You're hot." Beca smirked. She placed a lingering kiss to her girlfriend's lips. "And I am totally in love with you." She said seriously.

"Good, cause I'm totally in love with you." Chloe answered. "Now show me how much you love me." Her hand went to the back of Beca's neck bringing her back down to her lips.

"My pleasure." Beca mumbled against her. She moved along sucking on Red's neck and pulse point. Chloe moaned loudly as Beca ground into her. She knew she had never been more turned on in her life. Gaining confidence Beca made her way to her collar bone moving downward taking a hard nipple into her mouth as her hand moved up rolling the other nipple between her fingers. She loved the sounds that her girlfriend was making. Beca thought she would've been more nervous but the desire to touch Chloe and make her feel good overridden any nerves left. She switched and gave the other nipple the same treatment. Chloe cupped Beca's face bringing her in for a passionate kiss. "Are you ready?" Beca asked wanting to make one hundred percent sure Chloe wanted this. The redhead nodded reassuringly.

"I'm sure baby." Beca kissed her again and started making her way down leaving open mouthed kisses in her trail. Chloe was aching in anticipation and want as she felt Beca's tongue on her stomach. Beca's hands popped the button on Red's jeans. Chloe lifted her hips helping Beca take them off. "Yours too." Beca stood up taking her jeans off as well leaving both girls in just their underwear. Beca got back on bed lying beside Chloe intertwining their legs. They kissed as Beca's hand moved down Chloe's muscular and smooth stomach to the hem of Chloe's panties. Chloe gasped as Beca's fingers went below the lining and brushed against her cl-

"Guys I invited-"

"Jessie! What the fuck!" Beca yelled as her step brother barged in the room. She pulled her hand out grabbing the blankets to cover herself and Chloe. Jessie stopped dead in his tracks as he stared across the room realizing what he just walked in on.

"Oh…Oh my God! I'm so sorry!" He exclaimed but made no move yet. After not hearing a door close she peeked out from underneath the covers to see if he was still there. _Yep._

"Dude, get out!" She yelled again.

"Right! Right!" He turned to walk back out but before he closed the door he turned back to the bed. "You know if you're going to have sex, you really need to make sure you lock the door first." He teased. "The girls are downstairs for a movie night by the way." He said really quickly before closing the door quickly.

"Fuck!" Chloe exasperated as threw her arm to the side hitting the mattress. Beca threw the blanket back over their heads. "You know they're going to give us hell about this right."

"We could just stay up here."

"Uh, no."

"Not for that reason!"

"Oh...You know if we stay up here all night it will just make it worse." Beca sighed removing the covers from over their heads to their necks.

"Yeah, I can just imagine Amy coming up here saying something ridiculously embarrassing. I really don't want to get up though." Beca admitted with a smirk. "I mean I have a very hot, almost naked redhead in my bed."

Chloe chuckled and developed a pervy smile. "I think you mean a very hot, almost naked, and extremely turned on redhead in your bed." She said seductively making Beca groan.

"You're killing me Chlo." Beca bit her lip taking a peek under the covers at Red's body. "Definitely going to be the death of me." She sighed before sitting up in the bed letting the covers fall to her waist revealing her naked top. Chloe stared biting her bottom lip.

"Damn Beca, you really need to get some clothes on." Chloe said. Beca leaned down kissing her gently.

"Now that they've interrupted us, I'm gonna make sure our first time is a little more romantic than getting it on with a house full of people." Chloe smiled and stroked her cheek.

"All I need for it to be romantic is you telling me you love me." She said sweetly. And as she heard the ruckus downstairs and Fat Amy's voice yelling at them she added. "And definitely some place where we can be _alone_." They chuckled.

"That can be arranged. Do you think we should get ready and go down there?" Beca asked and Chloe sighed.

"I guess." They stood up and put their clothes back on. Before they walked out the door Chloe grabbed Beca and kissed her. "Remember I love you when all of our friends are giving you shit for defiling me." She said going out the door.

Beca chuckled. "But I didn't even get to do that yet!" She said following after her girlfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So it almost happened! Review let me know what you guys thought. Thanks for reading and all of your reviews, it means a lot. And it definitely helps me keep motivated. For those reading my other story, stupid choices and second chances, be on the lookout for an update headed your way Sat!


	20. Chapter 20

They walked down stairs and were immediately showered with cheers and catcalls. Apparently Jessie had already spilled the beans of what he walked in on. Both girls were feeling _extremely _embarrassed just holding hands. "Thanks Jessie!" Beca said sarcastically looking over at her step-brother who just smirked and shrugged.

"Dang Shorty didn't know you had panty dropping skills!" Fat Amy hollered. Beca rolled her eyes.

"I do not have-"

"It's nice of you to take time from playing with each others' lady bits to join us!" CR interrupted.

"We weren't doi-"

"Was it good?"

"Was it romantic?"

"I bet it was hot!"

"Well out with it!" Stacey yelled. "We want details!" Everyone was yelling from every direction.

"Oh my God stop!" Chloe interrupted all the yelling. "We didn't do anything ok!" They all looked at her confused.

"But Jessie said you guys were naked and Beca was like…on top of you." Aubrey said slightly ashamed for ruining her best friend's night that was obviously going _very_ well.

"Yeah and he interrupted us before we…you know." Beca said embarrassed. They all looked at Jessie and glared at him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know!" He tried to defend himself.

"Ah man Jessie you cock block." Amy said then thought about it. "I mean ah…ah…twat block?" She corrected confusedly.

"We're sorry. We can go." Jessica suggested.

"That would be too late." Chloe said. "Mood already ruined." She complained walking into the living room frustrated and still a bit turned on.

"So now we can stop talking about this." Beca said as followed her girlfriend into the living room in much of the same state. The girls' just kind looked at each other.

"Well now I kinda feel bad for interrupting the sweet lady lovin'." Amy said and everyone nodded their heads in agreement. They all felt guilty and decided to give the girls a few minutes to themselves.

Meanwhile in the living room Beca caught up to Chloe. "Hey are you ok?" She asked coming up behind her wrapping her arms around Red's waist.

"I'm fine." She turned around in Beca's arms. "I didn't mean to sound so rude to them. I'm just really…frustrated now." Chloe admitted slightly flushed.

"Why are you…oh. Oh!" Beca realized what she meant. "_That _kind of frustrated." She smiled. "Don't be embarrassed, I am too." The brunette admitted looking at her girlfriend. Chloe's pervy smile returned.

"Really? Are you gonna…take care of that later?" She asked and Beca's face turned Red giving her an answer when Beca remained silent. "Do you have a…lady jam?" Chloe asked seductively as one hand was twirling the end of Beca's hair. The other softly caressing up and down the brunette's arm.

"A what?" Beca asked softly and had her eyes closed. Chloe's voice and hands along with her already aroused state was affecting her more that it should.

"You know, a lady jam. A song that you listen to while you…_pleasure _yourself." She said whispering in her ear.

"God your voice is so sexy." Beca still had her eyes closed. Her breathing picked up as Chloe began nibbling on her ear and neck. "Chlo you really need to stop." Beca pleaded. "And no, no lady jam."

"Do you want to know what my lady jam is?" Chloe asked and Beca nodded frantically not trusting her voice right now. "It's Titanium."

"That's nice." Beca said softly imagining what her girlfriend did while listening to that song.

"It is. It really builds, you know." Beca moaned. She grabbed Chloe's face kissing her senseless.

"Again!?" Jessie exasperated about a minute later when he and the rest of the girls entered. "You two are incorrigible."

"Ugh." Beca grunted as they broke apart. "I hate you Jessie." She said causing everyone to giggle.

"No you don't."

"Pretty sure I do." She said sitting on the couch pulling Chloe down to her lap.

Everyone and everything quieted down after they put on the next Harry Potter movie they needed to watch. Halfway through the movie Chloe felt Beca's eyes on her. She turned to find her girlfriend staring at her lovingly. "You're supposed to be watching the movie." She whispered so the others wouldn't hear her. "Not staring at me."

"I can't help it." Beca said. "You're much more fascinating than the movie." Chloe leaned forward kissing her sweetly.

"Cuddle me and watch the movie." They turned to where Beca's back laid against the arm of the couch and Chloe laid back against her front with her legs stretched out on the couch. The brunette wrapped her arms around Chloe's waist as the redhead laid against her shoulder. Beca tried but wasn't able to concentrate on anything other than the girl in her arms. She kept drawing patterns on Chloe's stomach driving the redhead crazy. And Beca knew it too. Chloe had been taking deep breaths trying to control her breathing. Every time Beca closed her eyes she just kept remembering every detail of Chloe's body. As soon as the movie ended Chloe jumped up slightly flushed. "Well that was great, I really should be getting home." Everyone looked at her confused while Beca quirked an eyebrow. She nodded once. "Well, see ya. Beca walk me out." She commanded pulling Beca to her feet.

"Why are you in such a hurry to get home?" Beca asked in a teasing manner once they were outside and alone. Then she was roughly pushed against the back of Chloe's car.

"I think you know why." She answered then crushed her lips against Beca's. Her body pressed against Beca's. "You knew exactly what you were doing to me in there." Then she moved to kissing her girlfriend's neck.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Beca breathed out acting innocent. She groaned when Chloe shoved her thigh against Beca's center. "Ok maybe I did." Before things could escalate further Chloe removed herself from Beca smirking at the pleading and confused look from Beca. "What are you doing?" She tried to reach for Chloe again but the redhead just moved farther away opening her door. "I am going to go home and listen to Titanium…on repeat." She winked and got into her car. Beca bit her lip to keep from moaning at the image that formed in her brain. Chloe started the car, rolling down the window and Beca walked over bending down to face Chloe.

"You're so mean." Beca said and Chloe smiled mischievously pulling her into a kiss.

"Call me in ten minutes, maybe we can listen to it together…if you know what I mean." She winked and drove off. Beca stood there shocked long after Chloe's taillights faded with her mouth agape recalling her girlfriend's words.

"Did she just…" She tilted her head as the light bulb went off. "She did." Then went sprinting towards the house almost tripping her feet in her haste. She yelled as she got into the house slamming the front door. "Time for everyone to go home!" Not even stopped to look at the people in the living room, she ran up the stairs shutting _and _locking her door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Sorry it's been so long to update. You guys are awesome please review tell me how you like it or don't like it.


	21. Chapter 21

About a month later the girls were all talking at the lunch table when the principle came over the speakers of the intercom system. "Students of Barden High, you have spoken and your candidates for Homecoming Queen and King are: Freshman class Danielle Jennings and Andrew Hedden, Sophomore class Brittany Brandt and Kevin Myers. For the Junior class Chloe Beale," The table quietly broke out in cheers then the cheers turned into grumbles as they heard, "and Tom Saunders. Senior class…" The girls toned him out as they couldn't believe what they just heard.

"Does everyone not see what a dickwad he is?" Fat Amy asked. "How could they vote him to run for homecoming king?" Everyone went on complaining about what a jerk he was except for Beca, which was usually president of the I hate Tom club. But right now she was silently seething. Ever since his name was announced he had been shooting her an eat shit grin and the two had been locked in a stare down ever since. Chloe noticed but before she had a chance to say anything Beca shoved up from her seat and darted across the lunch room towards him. He too stood, ready for a confrontation. Just as she was about to reach his table Jessie appeared in front of her, grabbing her by the waist when he tried to step by him.

"Beca don't." He said in her ear as was still locked with Tom. "It's not worth it." This brought her attention to Jesse. "Not here. I know he deserves a beat down, but right now you'd be the one who'd get in trouble."

"I don't care." She tried to move past him again but he held on tighter then Chloe stood in front of her.

"But I do." Chloe stood in front of her with her arms crossed. "You're not going to get in trouble for something stupid like this." She grabbed Beca's hands. "Who will take me to the dance if you get in trouble?" She asked trying to calm her girlfriend down. It seemed to work, or at least it did until Tom yelled from behind Chloe.

"Don't worry Chloe, I'll take you to the dance and show you a good time!" Chloe whipped around so fast.

"Sit down and shut the fuck up Tom!" She yelled bringing attention to some of the teachers.

"What's going on here?" One of them asked.

"Nothing. Come on Beca." Chloe said pulling Beca back towards the table.

* * *

><p>"You should have just let me kick his ass in front of everyone." Beca said later that night lying on Chloe's bed.<p>

"I didn't want you to get in trouble." Chloe turned on her side laying her head on Beca's shoulder and arm around her waist.

"I know, but he harasses you like all of the time. And I can't help but worry he'll try something like he pulled at the party a few months ago."

"I know you're concerned but just beating him up isn't going to do anything." Beca huffed rubbing her fingers along her girlfriend's arm.

"You're right."

"Of course I am silly." Chloe said leaning up on an elbow to look at Beca who just rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Chloe answered softly. They sat there for a few minutes just looking into each other's eyes. After a few minutes of silence Chloe spoke up. "Sooo?" She smiled playing with the hem of Beca's shirt.

"So?" Beca raised an eyebrow when Chloe's hand moved under her shirt moving north.

"So, we still haven't…you know…and we're alone." She explained moving her hand back down Beca's stomach causing her to shudder. She popped the button of Beca's jeans then ran her fingers back under her shirt. Beca's breathing had become swallow, her heart beating wildly in her chest. "Do you want to?" Not trusting her voice, Beca just nodded frantically. Chloe smiled at her cuteness. "Are you nervous?"

"A little. Are you?" Beca responded, moving her hand along Chloe's arm.

"Not as much as last time we tried this." She smiled leaning towards Beca who let out a breathy laugh as she cupped her girlfriend's face bringing her the rest of the way down. The kiss started out slowly, neither in a rush as they wanted to cherish the moment. Soon though things got heated and Chloe shifted to where she was on top of Beca, fitting between her legs. Beca's hands roamed over the soft skin at Chloe's back. Chloe's tongue at the roof of her mouth was doing _things_ to Beca's sanity. She raised her hips at the same time Chloe moved hers down. Both moaned at the wonderful friction it caused. Chloe broke the kiss changed her position to where she was straddling the brunette. She locked eyes with Beca, and her hands went to the hem of her shirt slowly lifting it up. She never lost eye contact save for the moment the shirt was over her face. She tossed it on the floor and ran her fingers her hair. Beca ran her hands on Chloe's thighs.

"You are so beautiful." Beca whispered. Just as Chloe was leaning down to kiss her girlfriend again she heard the front door open and close.

"Chloe, dear, we're home!" Her mother yelled from the living room and Chloe bolted up from Beca.

"Shit!" She yelled quietly. Beca's eyes were wide as Chloe jumped up putting her shirt on and ran her fingers through her hair. "What are you doing? Get up!"

"What's the big deal babe? We weren't doing anything…yet." She smirked leaning on her elbows staring up on her girlfriend.

"It's not funny! They don't know-" Chloe started to say but shut up all of a sudden and turned her back from her girlfriend. This caused Beca to frown and get up off the bed.

"Do they know we're together?" Beca asked slowly standing behind Chloe. The redhead didn't say anything and just lowered her head. "Chlo, please answer me. Do your parents know about me?" She asked again and Chloe could hear the hurt in her voice. Chloe turned around with tears in her eyes looking at the brunette.

"Not yet." She went to grab Beca's hand trying to explain but the brunette pulled away.

"Don't." She said, walking towards and out the door.

"Becs wait!" Chloe chased after her only to see her parents greeting Beca at the bottom of the stairs. She couldn't tell what they were saying but she saw Beca shake each one of their hands. They all spotted the redhead about the same time.

"Oh, hi honey, we were just meeting your friend Beca." Her mother said to her as she continued down the stairs looking at Beca.

"Yeah, she just moved here this year. And actually she's m-"

"Well, it was really nice to meet you both but I have to get home." Beca interrupted as she sensed Chloe was getting ready to introduce her as more. Her parents said goodbye to her then she grabbed her jacket making her way out the door with Chloe following.

"Beca wait!" Chloe shut the door and ran after her. She caught up to her just as Beca opened the door to her truck. She grabbed her arm turning her around. "Beca I'm sorry! I just hadn't found the right time to tell them yet." She explained with pleading eyes. "I'll introduce you now, just come back inside." Beca could see that Chloe was trying now but she was hurt by the fact that her girlfriend of three months hasn't told her parents about her yet. It made her feel like her first girlfriend all over again, even though inside she knew Chloe wasn't like that.

"Not tonight Chlo. I want you to tell them because you want to…not because you feel guilty. I'll see you tomorrow." She said wiping a stray tear that escaped, then got into her truck without another word leaving a teary eyed Chloe in the dust.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **And I'm back with this story! Sorry it's been so long with the update. With the new job I haven't had a lot of time to write. And I wasn't ahead like I have been with my other story. But I promise more regular updates from now on.


	22. Chapter 22

"I know that I fucked up, but it's been two days." Chloe pouted from the lunch table, looking over at Beca who was sitting at another table with Jesse and Benji. "I've apologized like twenty times already and I told my parents. Can't she just sit with me?" She whined.

"Chloe, she knows you're sorry. I think she's just hurt that you hadn't told them. She's supposed to be important to you and-"

"She is _important_ to me!" Chloe interrupted.

"I _know_ that and she knows that, but how would you feel if she didn't tell her sister about you?" Aubrey asked and Chloe's shoulders slumped.

"Shitty." She mumbled.

"Exactly, so just give her a few days to get over it. It's not like she's totally ignoring you either, she's just sitting with her other friends for a few days."Aubrey tried to explain to her friend.

* * *

><p>"What do you think Beca…Beca?... Beca!" Jesse yelled bringing Beca out of her stupor. She finally tore her eyes from Chloe and looked at Jesse.<p>

"What?" She exasperated.

"Just go over there already! You know you want to." Jesse said and Beca shook her head.

"No."

"Why not?" He asked and Beca shrugged her shoulders.

"She didn't tell her parents about me and we've been dating for three months."

"She told them right after you left the other night." He countered.

"Yeah, because she felt guilty." Beca said. "It made me feel like I didn't mean anything to her. It felt just like with what's her face, she didn't want to tell anyone either. She was ashamed of me and so is Chloe." She finished in a whisper with her head hanging low. Jesse scooted closer to her and put his hands on her shoulder.

"Listen to me Beca, Chloe is most definitely _not _ashamed of you. Look at her over there." Jesse pointed to where Chloe and the rest of the girls were sitting. Beca shifted her eyes to her girlfriend. "She looks as miserable as you do right now. She _loves_ you. So stop moping around and go make up with her." Jesse practically pushed Beca out of her chair. She stood giving him a dirty look but then it changed to one of gratitude.

"Thanks Jess." She stated then he smiled and nodded at her. She then made her way over to the other lunch table. Chloe had her head in her hands looking down at the table. "Hey." Was all that Beca said and Chloe's head shot up, surprised. Beca gave a small shy smile which Chloe returned wholeheartedly.

"Hey." She stood up and cupped Beca's face. "I'm so, so, so, so, soooo sorry baby. I meant to tell them sooner but they went out of town then I never could-" She was cut off by Beca's lips on hers. She gripped Beca's waist pulling her closer. Chloe had missed those lips the past two days. They heard a round of cheers and cat calls from their friends and of course every straight guy in the room. Beca smiled into the kiss then she heard Fat Amy yell.

"Yeah aca-bitches! Get it on!" They pulled away from each other and Beca blushed as she realized every eye in the room was on them.

"Can we talk for a sec?" The brunette asked and Chloe nodded taking her hand, leading her out of the cafeteria. They went into the gym taking a seat on the bleachers and turning towards each other.

"Beca I-"

"Wait! Let me start" Beca interrupted, she took Chloe's hands in her own looking at them before staring back at Chloe. "I want to apologize. I overreacted about everything…I just…I thought you didn't want to tell your parent because you were ashamed of me." Beca finished as she suddenly found their hands very interesting. Chloe's heart dropped, she hated herself for making Beca feel that way. She took Beca's face in her hands, lifting her face, making her look at her.

"You mean _everything_ to me Beca. I am so sorry for making you feel that way. Trust me when I say I'm absolutely not ashamed of you, I am so proud to be your girlfriend. I wanted to tell my parents as soon as we got together, but you know how they are. They're always out of town or doing some charity thing and I just didn't have time to tell them in person. And I didn't want to tell them over the phone. But I told them as soon as you left the other night. Not because I felt guilty but because I wanted to tell them. I wanted to-"

"I know. I overreacted and I'm sorry I've been a jackass the past couple of days. Forgive me?" Beca asked, leaning her forehead against Chloe's and the redhead nodded.

"Do you forgive me?" She asked in a whisper. Instead of answering Beca just leaned in kissing the redhead. Chloe smiled into the kiss then pulled away. "Is that a yes?" She asked causing Beca to roll her eyes but smiling nonetheless.

"We're good baby." She went in for another quick peck just showing Chloe their little spat was completely over. "Now, on to more important matters." She said making the redhead quirk an eyebrow in question. "Will you go to the homecoming dance with me?" She grinned then rolled her eyes at herself. She never thought she would be the type to want to get all dressed up and go to some dance.

"Of course silly." Chloe answered smiling brightly. "I'd figure we'd go together, you didn't have to ask." She said but liked the fact that Beca was being cute and asked anyway.

"I know but I wanted to officially ask my beautiful girlfriend to be my date." The bell rang a few seconds later and Beca stood grabbing Chloe's hand. "Come on and I'll walk you to class."

* * *

><p>"So I see that you and Beca made up. I told you." Aubrey said as she laid on Chloe's bed the next day after school as Beca was at basketball practice. Chloe came and lay beside her, smiling.<p>

"Yeah." She answered. She sighed, looking at her best friend seriously. "I still feel really bad for making her feel that way though. I want to do something really special to let her know how much I love her. I just don't know what to do." They laid there for a little bit brainstorming ideas of what Chloe could do for Beca. About fifteen minutes later of not coming up with anything, Chloe shot up into a sitting position as the perfect idea hit her. "Aren't the girls and boys basketball teams walking at homecoming to form the balloon arch for the candidates?" Chloe asked. It was something that the school did every basketball season during the first home game of the year. It was a way to introduce all the basketball players to the fans. One boy and one girl would walk out together and be announced to the crowd, carrying a balloon with two strings, and would form a line around half court. When both teams were lined up, they would form a balloon arch for the homecoming candidates to walk through.

"Yeah, what do you have in mind?" Aubrey asked and Chloe grinned mischievously.

"I have a plan, but I'm going to need everyone's help."


	23. Chapter 23

"So you all know what your roles are, right?" Chloe asked her friends at the lunch table that consisted of Stacey, Aubrey, Jesse, Benji, Donald, and Fat Amy. She needed to get them alone, without Beca around, to make sure everything went to plan. So Cynthia Rose asked Beca to help her with some psychology project, which she was surprisingly knowledgeable in.

"I just don't know why Stacey is the one that has to-"

"Baby." Stacey interrupted. "We talked about this, I'll be the most believable. It won't mean anything." The brunette assured her girlfriend.

"Aubrey, I know we talked about it, but if you're not okay with this then we can forget all about it." Chloe said to her best friend. Even though Aubrey wasn't happy about it she responded.

"No, it's fine. The plan is only going to work if Stacey does it."

"Don't worry Ginger, we've got this." Amy replied, reaching across the table and stealing a tator tot off of Jessie's tray, and popping it into her mouth.

"Yeah Chloe, don't worry everything will go according to plan." Jessie piped in giving Fat Amy a glare in the process.

"I just want tonight to go perfect." The redhead said. "And thank you guys for all your help, I couldn't have done it without you." It was the night of the homecoming game and dance. And Chloe had big plans for her and Beca.

"Just please give that girl some sex before the end of the night." Amy said to her. "She's like a dingo in heat, I'm afraid to get within 30 feet from her." The redhead laughed but replied anyway.

"I'm definitely planning on doing just that."

"Good because you're not much better." Aubrey said. "I'm tired of hearing about you 'lady jams."

* * *

><p>The girls and boys basketball teams were lining outside the gym just after the first half of the game. The homecoming committee was getting the players in line for the traditional walkout to form the balloon arch. Behind them were the homecoming candidates and their escorts. Beca looked behind her, wishing she could get a peak of Chloe in her dress. The redhead wouldn't allow Beca to see her.<p>

"Hey. What do you think you're doing?" Aubrey asked, popping in front of her effectively blocking her view. The brunette huffed, answering.

"I'm trying to see my hot girlfriend in her dress. Now if you don't mind." Beca said and tried to move around her.

"Actually, I do." Aubrey blocked her path again. "I'm under strict instructions not to let you see her. Sorry."

"No you're not." Beca said, glaring at her.

"You're right." She grabbed Beca by the shoulders, turning her around. "Line up."

While Aubrey was doing her job, Stacey was _busy_ doing hers. She pushed him against the locker and crushed their lips together. He grabbed her breast with one hand, and pulled her closer with the other. Stacey could feel Tom getting hard and she almost puked in her mouth, it wasn't helping that his tongue was practically in her stomach. _Chloe is going to owe me so much for this._ "Let's go into the janitor's closet." She suggested pulling him towards the closet.

"What about that blonde bitch? I knew she couldn't give you what you need." Tom pulled her to a stop in front of the closet to open it. "Don't worry baby, I got what you need right here." He said and grabbed his dick. She rolled her eyes and made a gagging noise.

"As if you could satisfy me." She said as kneed him in the groin, and shoved him in the closet. She quickly shut the door, Donald and Benji came up quickly. Donald put a padlock on the door while Benji handed her a bottle of mouthwash. (One of Stacey's demands) "Okay let's get to the gym, I didn't do all of that to miss the look on Beca's face."

Fat Amy stood in front of the crowd, microphone in hand, preparing to announce each player as they walked out. "Okay ladies and gents, give a big hand to your Barden Tigers boys' and girls' basketball teams." The crowd let out a big cheer and Amy went on to announce the first pair as they walked into the gym. Once the basketball teams were lined up at half court, forming a balloon arch, it was time for the candidates to be announced. Beca's stomach was in knots, partly because she couldn't wait to see Chloe in her dress. The other part wasn't sure what she would do if she saw Tom's arm around Chloe's waist. Amy announced the sophomore candidates and walked out into the gym, Beca caught a glimpse of Chloe's blue dress. She hadn't seen it yet, the girl wouldn't let Beca see it when it was hanging in Chloe's closet. "Junior candidate, Chloe Beale." Amy announced and the redhead stepped through the threshold. Beca's breath caught in her throat as she saw her girlfriend. Beca didn't even notice that Tom wasn't walking with her because she was so caught up in her girlfriend's beauty. "Daughter of Janet and William Beale." Chloe walked from the sidelines and began going under the balloon arch. "Escorted by Rebeca Mitchell." Amy said as Chloe came to a stop in front of Beca.

"Wait. What?" Beca asked, barely hearing what Amy announced. Her eyes were busy raking up Chloe's body. She finally met Chloe's sparkling eyes.

"If you're done checking me out now, I need an escort." Chleo smiled as she held out her hand. Beca smiled brightly and handed her balloon to CR standing next to her.

"Then allow me." Beca took Chloe's hand, tucking it underneath her arm. "You look _so _beautiful, Chlo." Beca stated as they walked towards the crowd to line up with the other candidates. "That dress…damn." Beca sighed as she took Chloe in again, causing Chloe to giggle.

"I'm glad you like it." As Amy announced the senior candidates and the reigning king and queen, Mrs. Beale knelt in front of crowd with a big smile on her face.

"You two look so cute! Now cuddle up so I can get a picture before they announce the winner." Chloe turned into Beca as the brunette's arm went around Chloe's waist. She took a few pics and stood up speaking to them both. "Chloe you are so beautiful and Beca, Chloe told me about you two. I can see how happy you make her." She said before going and back on the bleachers. Beca wasn't sure if her smile could get any bigger.

"Where's douchebag by the way? Not that I care, just curious."

"I'll tell you after. Amy's getting ready to announce the winner. Let's just say we owe Stacey _a lot._"

"Let's have one more round of applause for all of our beautiful candidates' people." Once again the crowd cheered. "Ok the runner up…senior candidate Brooke Reynolds escorted by Bryan Cook." The crowd applauded as the couple walked towards the reigning queen and king to get their second place flowers. The yearbook photographer took a few pictures before they took their seats upon the stage that was set up for the homecoming court. "The homecoming queen Chloe Beale escorted by Beca Mitchell!" Amy announced proudly. They stepped forward, walking towards the reigning couple. The former queen congratulated Chloe as she crowned the redhead, and the former king gave a dozen roses to Chloe and Beca. The brunette gave her a small congratulatory kiss on Chloe's cheek.

"Congratulations baby. You're gorgeous." They took several pictures for the yearbook, their friends, and of course Chloe's mom. "I don't know how you managed but I'm glad I could walk with you." Beca said as they joined the runners up on the homecoming court stage.

"Well I wanted to walk with you, and only you." Chloe said and Beca kissed her sweetly.

"Thank you for allowing me to escort you. Now tell me how you actually pulled it off." Chloe went on to tell Beca the entire story of how their friends helped her plan everything, and what all happened. Beca secretly swooned. She couldn't believe that Chloe and their friends would go through such an ordeal just for her. Beca thought she left everything behind in California, but she couldn't have been more wrong. Everything she had ever wanted was right here in front of her. Luckily the second half of the game started so most everyone was engaged on that. Otherwise they would have witnessed a completely intimate moment between the two. They were sitting side by side and Beca turned to better face the redhead. Beca stared intensely at Chloe, her eyes watering slightly, making the redhead worry.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Chloe asked as she cupped Beca's cheeks, wiping the stray tear that escaped. Beca smiled and shook her head.

"Nothing." She raised a hand to take one of Chloe's, threading their fingers together. "I just realized how lucky I am." She leaned her forehead against Chloe's and spoke softly. "I thought that I lost everything when I moved here. But you proved me wrong. You're everything I never knew I was missing. I love you so much. You are everything to me." By the time Beca was done with her speech, Chloe had tears running down her face as well.

"I love you too." Chloe replied, bringing her into a slow, yet passionate kiss. They poured everything they had into the kiss. Before they got too heated the buzzer went off, breaking them apart and reminding them of where they were at. Chloe smiled as she placed small kisses along Beca's cheek as she made her way to Beca's ear. "Will you come home with me after the dance?" She whispered then pulled back shyly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I know I'm a horrible piece of shit for not only for not updating, but also for promising an update then not posting. I'm so sorry, I got sick this week and hadn't been in the mood to write. This chapter was supposed to be longer (and including the dance) but I wanted to get you guys at least what I had so far. And as always you guys are awesome.


	24. Chapter 24

The group walked into the gym a few hours later. Everyone decided to get dressed at Beca and Jesse's house after the game and arrive together; they figured there would be some blow back about locking Tom in the closet. So they decided they should all stick together for the night.

The homecoming committee did an excellent job of transforming the gym for the dance. It was completely decorated, lights were dimmed, the DJ equipment was set up on stage, and people were already moving on the dancing floor. "They did such a good job!" Chloe yelled as she practically dragged Beca onto the dance floor. "Come on, let's dance!" She yelled then squealed when Beca spun her around in a twirl and pulled her close. "Where did you get those moves?" Chloe asked surprised as she rested her arms around Beca's shoulders. The brunette smiled and shrugged as she spoke.

"My mom made me take a dance class when I was a kid." She spun Chloe around once more and again Chloe giggled. Beca loved hearing that laugh and seeing that smile. "And I have never been happy to admit that except in this moment." Beca said before kissing the corner of her girlfriend's mouth, pulling her closer as they danced slowly. Chloe moved her lips to just by Beca's ear.

"Well, I can't wait to see _all_ of your moves." She whispered seductively, sending shivers down Beca's spine. "My parents should have left by now. I can't wait to finally get you alone." The hands at Chloe's waist tightened and the redhead knew she was having the desired effect on Beca.

"Mmm, you have no idea how good that sounds right now." Beca whispered back and looked at Chloe. The two got so lost in each other they didn't realize they had stopped dancing. Aubrey and Stacey next to them had noticed and looked over.

"They look like they're going to start going at right here on the dance floor." Stacey said as she looked over the two.

"We should probably split them up for a bit." Aubrey said once they had started to kiss.

"I think it's cute." Stacey said then she watched as Chloe's hand not so subtly started making its way towards Beca's ass. She raised an eyebrow and looked over at her girlfriend. "Okay maybe we should break them apart." They stopped dancing themselves and walked the few feet over to their friends.

"Okay you two, break it up." Aubrey spoke but neither paid any attention to her. She rolled her eyes and had to physically pry Chloe away from Beca. "Come on, let's get you some punch, and Beca can dance with Stacey a bit."

"But Bree!" Chloe whined as Aubrey pulled her towards the snack area.

"It's for your own good, you were ready to jump that girl. At least wait until you get her home."

"Tonight's going to be so amazing." Chloe swooned as she poured her punch. Meanwhile over on the dance floor the two brunettes's shared a dance.

"That was really awesome thing you did for me and Chloe." Beca told Stacey. "She told me everything, I can't believe you would do that, thank you."

"You guys are two of my best friends, I would do anything for you. Just know that." Stacey said, a slow song came on and she moved to put her arms around the shorter brunette.

"Same here Stace." Beca nodded awkwardly, she still wasn't used to people caring about her so deeply. "So how did Aubrey react to the whole, you know, making out with Tom thing?"

"Ugh, that was so disgusting." Stacey said. She shuddered just thinking about it, making Beca chuckle. "But she's ok, it was actually her idea." Beca raised an eyebrow at this. "She said it as a joke when we were brainstorming, but it was actually the best plan that we had. Once we talked about it, she agreed. I know it was hard on her even if she doesn't say it. So I'm going to plan a special night just to show her how much I love her."

"Let me help you plan it, you know, as a thank you…to both of you." She said sincerely and spun Stacey around.

"Thank you Becs, that's sweet." The song ended and they broke apart. "Let's go find our girlfriends." Stacey linked arms with her as they walked around the gym. They didn't get very far before Stacey was being torn away from Beca, and being thrown on the ground.

"You fucking bitch!" Tom yelled from over her. Stacey looked up with wide eyes, Beca could see the fear in them. Beca pushed him away from her and went to Stacey's side before he could do anything else. He started to take a step towards them when the school police suddenly appeared holding him. He must have not realized who was holding him because he turned and punched one of them. Next thing he knew he was being thrown on the ground and handcuffed. He wrestled against them, throwing his father's name around. They finally got him cuffed and stood him back up on the ground.

"You can't do anything to me!" Tom yelled at one of them. "My dad will have you fucking fired! Let me go!"

"You assaulted a police officer. I don't give a shit who your Daddy is, and I really don't like assholes who hit women." The young officer said, he didn't look much older than Tom, in fact. They walked him out of the gym towards the police car. Just as they getting ready to put him into the cruiser, they heard.

"Hey Tom!" The guy barely had time to turn around before he was being kneed in the groin by a furious Aubrey. "That's for putting your hands on my girlfriend!"

"Ah fuck." He doubled over in pain as she back away from him. He looked at the cops with a pained and pissed off face. "Do something! She freaking attacked me!" He yelled at them. They looked at her, and Aubrey actually held her breath. She didn't think about her actions, for once, she acted on pure emotion. Even though the police were staring at her she couldn't bring herself to care. Luckily for her, the officer that got punched just shrugged.

"I didn't see anything." He said then resumed putting Tom in the car and shut the door. He turned to Aubrey with a smile and a nod. "Have a good evening, Miss." Then got in the car and left.

Once inside, she saw the group huddled up together and she made her way to them. "Well that was enough adventure for me this evening." She said and pulled Stacey towards her, kissing her gently. "Are you okay?" She whispered as she looked her over.

"Stacey I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have asked you to do anything." Chloe told her. "I should have-"

"Chloe, it's ok. It's not your fault." She told Chloe then took Aubrey's hands into her own to stop her from checking for injuries. "I'm fine baby, let's just forget about everything and have a good time." Stacey smiled to reassure her. And then Fat Amy put her arm around Aubrey's shoulders.

"So what did you do to the douchebag?" She asked with a smile, but Aubrey just raised a brow. "Ah, come on blondie, don't make me beg." While the group got sidetracked with Aubrey telling them what happened with Tom, Chloe pulled Beca to the dance floor. The brunette could tell something was wrong by the way that Chloe was holding on to her. Beca brought her closer and whispered in her ear.

"What's wrong Chlo?" She asked but Chloe didn't answer at first, she just laid her head on Beca's shoulder. Beca knew she would eventually tell her so she wasn't going to push.

"One night." Chloe said so quietly Beca barely heard it over the music. She leaned back a little so she could see Chloe's face but the redhead stared at the floor. Beca tucked a strand of red hair behind Chloe's ear.

"What?"

Chloe sighed and looked up at Beca. That's when Beca saw the tears in her eyes. "I just wanted one night with you that was perfect, without him." She said, dropping her head again. Beca immediately cupped her face, wiping the tears away. "He ruined everything."

"Chloe look at me." She demanded and Chloe lifted her head. Beca made sure she had Chloe's attention before speaking again. "Nothing is ruined. Everything is fine." She said and Chloe scoffed.

"How can you say that Beca? The first time you met me you were saving me from that jerk!" Chloe yelled. "He's made my life miserable for a year!" Tears were coming faster at this point. "Now he's made your life a living hell just because I love you! You would be better off without me." She said sadly and quietly.

"Are you kidding me?" She ran the pad of her thumb under Chloe's eyes to erase the tears. "I know that you may not think so, but _everyday_ that I get to be with you is perfect." Beca said sincerely, she saw a hint of a smile come from her girlfriend. "There's that smile I wanted." The brunette smiled sweetly, making Chloe smile full blown.

"God I love you." Chloe said then kissed her. "You always know exactly what to say." Beca beamed in response as they started to dance again.

"Not really, I'm just always honest with you." They were silent for a minute, just swaying to the music. Beca couldn't help but think about Chloe's words. She knew that Tom treated her badly, she just didn't realize how much everything affected her. "We're going to do something about him Chlo." She promised quietly. "We'll go to the dean, the school board, anything. Anything that will get him to leave you alone."

Chloe nodded. "We'll deal with him later." She said smiling. "Now I just want to dance with my perfect girlfriend. Now show me those moves you supposedly learned."Chloe teased and Beca raised an eyebrow in challenge.

"Supposedly?" She asked and Chloe shrugged. Beca spun Chloe around, completing the move with a dip, causing Chloe to giggle. Jesse stood a few feet away and quickly captured the moment with his phone, knowing that Chloe would love the picture. Beca finally pulled her up, both had smiles on their faces, and the douchebag was totally forgotten.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So not a lot of drama, but you knew Tom wasn't going to be quiet about that. Don't worry he is going to be gone soon, and next up their first time! Thanks to all that has stuck with me, I know I'm not as fast to update as I was when I first started writing this. But I promise I'm going to finish both of my stories!


	25. Chapter 25

A few hours later Chloe pulled Beca into her bedroom and shut the door. Her parents left on a business trip as soon as homecoming ended. "Beca Mitchell, dance extraordinaire. Who knew?" Chloe said as she spun herself into Beca's arms. She giggled when Beca dipped her again and held her there.

"Learn something new every day." She said softly before bringing her up slowly. They stood there for a moment taking each other in. "You're amazing, you know." Beca said and Chloe blushed at the compliment.

Chloe slightly shook her head. "Not really." She answered as she looked down at the ground. Beca used her finger to lift Chloe's chin.

"You are…

"So are you." Chloe answered. "You make me feel so happy and loved." Beca smiled, she loved the fact that she made Chloe as happy as Chloe made her.

"I, uh, I made you something." Beca reached into her pocket and brought out a flash drive. "Something that hopefully get close to tell you how much I love you because I know I can never find the words." Chloe took the flash drive from Beca but instead of putting it in right away she brought Beca in for a passionate kiss. "Woah." Beca whispered breathily when they broke for air. Chloe smiled.

"I think you do a pretty good job." She whispered then walked over to her laptop leaving a breathless Beca standing in the middle of the room. Chloe plugged in the flash drive and selected the first song on the playlist. She smiled when she heard the cords of her favorite John Legend song, All of Me. She walked back over to Beca whom was wearing a shy smile. Beca held out her hand which Chloe took.

"May I have this dance?" She asked as she pulled Chloe close.

"You can have every dance."

_What would I do without your smart mouth?  
>Drawing me in, and you kicking me out<br>You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down  
>What's going on in that beautiful mind<br>I'm on your magical mystery ride  
>And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright<em>

As the two danced Chloe's eyes widened as Adele's Make You feel my love was blended perfectly with the song.

_When the rain is blowing in your face,  
>And the whole world is on your case,<br>I could offer you a warm embrace  
>To make you feel my love.<em>

"Beca…" Chloe said softly as she started to well up a bit. "This is so amazing. You did this for me?"

"Of course." Beca smiled and Chloe laid her head on Beca's shoulder as they continued to dance.

_How many times do I have to tell you  
>Even when you're crying you're beautiful too<br>The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood  
>You're my downfall, you're my muse<br>My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues  
>I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you<em>

_I know you haven't made your mind up yet,  
>But I will never do you wrong.<br>I've known it from the moment that we met,  
>No doubt in my mind where you belong<em>

_'Cause all of me  
>Loves all of you<br>Love your curves and all your edges  
>All your perfect imperfections<br>Give your all to me  
>I'll give my all to you<br>You're my end and my beginning  
>Even when I lose I'm winning<br>'Cause I give you all of me  
>And you give me all of you, ohoh<em>

_I could make you happy, make your dreams come true.  
>Nothing that I wouldn't do.<br>Go to the ends of the Earth for you,  
>To make you feel my love<br>To make you feel my love_

At the end of the track the pair had stopped dancing and just stared at each other. Even though the words were written by others, Chloe could tell that Beca poured everything she had into the mix. She had watched Beca mix before and knew how much work would go into one. This song though, she knew Beca had must have worked so hard, the songs had different melodies, so she knew it must have taken a long time. "How long did it take to finish that?"

Beca shrugged. "To get it just the way I wanted it? About two weeks." Beca lost eye contact for a moment and looked down before asking her question. "Do you like it?" She really hoped Chloe did because it was exactly how Chloe made her feel, and she expressed it the best way she could.

"I love it." Chloe whispered and Beca smiled shyly. Beca caressed along Chloe's jawline softly as they got lost in each other. They slowly moved closer to each other until their lips met. They took their time exploring each other, their lips moving perfectly together. Chloe's ran her tongue along Beca's lips, and Beca opened up for her. She heard the redhead moan when she nipped at Chloe's bottom lip. Chloe threaded her fingers through Beca's hair as things began to heat up. They broke apart from air and Chloe could tell that Beca's eyes were dilated and dark. They stared at each other, their chests heaving from the kiss. Chloe rested her forehead against Beca's and whispered to her. "Make love to me Beca." Beca's heart fluttered at her words and she let out a nervous breath of air.

"Are you sure?" Beca asked and Chloe just kissed her.

"God, yes." She mumbled then captured her lips again. Beca moaned as tongue massaged her own. She felt Chloe move her hands to her shoulders, under her jacket, and slip it off her shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. Chloe moved to the buttons of Beca's vest, but her hands were shaking and she was having trouble with them. Beca broke the kiss and stilled her hands.

"Are you ok?" Beca asked softly. "You're shaking." Chloe nodded and took a deep breath.

"I nervous, I shouldn't be, I mean we've tried this before." She chuckled.

"I'm nervous too. Do you want to stop?" Beca asked concerned and Chloe's head shot up.

"What? No, just because I'm nervous doesn't mean I don't want this." Chloe smiled, easing Beca's concern. "I am _so_ ready for this. Are you?" Beca gave her best smirk.

"You've seen you, right?" Chloe smiled and took her hands back and slowly began unbuttoning Beca's vest. Once off, Beca ran her hands up Chloe's arms until she reached her strap. She tentatively slid the strap down a bit. Beca had never seen anything more beautiful. Chloe's hair cascaded over her shoulders, eyes bright and filled with love. Beca stepped even closer and slightly ran her fingers across Chloe's skin brushing her hair away from her collarbone, leaving goosebumps in her wake. They started kissing again, with a bit more passion. Chloe nerves to disappear as she grabbed the back of Beca's neck bringing her even closer as things began to heat up. Her hands found the front of Beca shirt, began to unbutton it. Soon enough she pushed the shirt off, letting it fall to the floor with the vest, revealing Beca only in her red bra from the waist up. Chloe took a moment to study her girlfriend.

"You're so gorgeous." The redhead whispered as she admired Beca's body. If it had been anyone but Chloe Beca would have been self-conscious from the way she was being looked at. But with Chloe she felt loved, she felt safe. A blush made its way up to Beca's face from the comment. "I don't tell you enough how beautiful you are." She didn't give Beca a chance to reply as she claimed her lips again. Beca reached around Chloe's back and started slowly unzipping the dress. Chloe stepped back to remove the dress completely.

"Holy shit." Beca sighed as her approval of Chloe standing there with matching blue bra and panties. Chloe smirked as Beca repeatedly opened and closed her mouth several times, trying to find words. Chloe held out her hand, which Beca took, and led her over to the bed. She kissed Beca again then made her way along Beca's jaw line, nipping at her pulse point, making Beca moan. Both girls were beyond turned on and hearing Beca just spurred Chloe on more. The redhead felt brave and cautiously let her hand trail down Beca's collarbone to run her fingers over bra covered breast. Hearing Beca gasp gave her more confidence, and she cupped more firmly. Beca then did the same and it seemed all patience was lost. Beca grabbed Chloe by the back of her neck and smashed their lips together. The redhead moaned into Beca's mouth and made her way to the brunette's belt. She undid it and jerked the belt off in just one pull. "That was hot." Beca mumbled against Chloe's mouth then found herself on her back as Chloe pushed her to the bed.

"You're hot." Chloe replied huskily as she ran her fingers along Beca's stomach. "Can I take these off now?" She asked and Beca nodded. When they were off Beca climbed into the center of the bed lifting the covers, inviting Chloe in. Soon Chloe was on top of Beca, fitting perfectly between her legs. Beca loved the feeling of Chloe's skin against hers. The two started kissing again, fervently, Beca running her nails down Chloe's back. She moaned when Chloe began to grind against her, with only a thin barrier separating them she was sure she was going to combust and Chloe hadn't even touched her yet. Unable to take it anymore Beca took charge and turned them over to where she was on top. They continued to grind into each other and Beca felt Chloe's hands unsnap her bra. She slowly let it slip off and threw it to the side. Beca sat up and Chloe followed, her hands going behind her back to unsnap her own. Chloe lay back down then pulled Beca back down wanting to feel her.

"I love you." Beca captured Chloe's lips again but soon started making her way down to the redhead's neck and collarbone.

"I love you t-oh!" She gasped as Beca enclosed her lips around Chloe's nipple. Beca felt the nub harden even more in her mouth. Chloe threaded her hands into Beca's hair, keeping her there. "Mmmm, Beca." The brunette released her then went over to her other nipple. Chloe's chest heaved as she tried to catch her breath. She wanted Beca to go fast and slow all at the same time. She was beyond ready to be touched but enjoyed the sweet torture Beca dished out to her. She felt Beca release her nipple and capture her lips once again. Beca cupped Chloe's cheek then allowed her and to wonder down Chloe's body to her stomach then paused before going lower.

"Can I touch you?" Beca asked and Chloe smiled. She loved that Beca was so caring and sweet even though Beca technically, kind of, touched her before. Chloe settled her hand top of Beca's, giving it a slight squeeze before moving it lower.

"Please." Chloe whispered back. Beca kissed her slowly, swallowing Chloe's moan, as Beca grazed her clit. Softy at first, making circles around the ball of nerves driving Chloe crazy. "Baby please." Chloe pleaded and Beca gave in, settling on her clit making Chloe moan loudly. Beca had to bite her lip to keep her own moan from escaping. After a few moments she could tell that Chloe wanted more by the noises she was making and way she was moving her hips. She made her way down to Chloe's entrance but paused again, wanting to make sure Chloe was okay.

"Are you ready?" She asked and Chloe nodded, closing her eyes. Beca inserted one finger, slowly, letting Chloe get used to the feeling. When Chloe nodded again Beca started to move slowly. After a moment Chloe's hips moved on the own accord and Beca picked up the speed, making Chloe gasp.

"Yes!" Beca then added a second finger and Chloe let out a loud moan. "Fuck Beca." Chloe opened her eyes, and Beca moaned at how dilated her girlfriend's eyes were.

"God you're so beautiful." Beca once again picked up the speed, loving the way Chloe felt around her fingers. Chloe's hands clawed at Beca's back as she felt her orgasm build.

"Be…Beca…I'm…close." Chloe let out a few minutes later and Beca thrust harder and faster than before. It was just a few moments before Chloe was sent over the edge. "Fffuck!" She screamed and Beca felt her tighten around her fingers. The brunette let Chloe fully ride her high before laid beside her girlfriend. Chloe's chest was still heaving as Beca caressed her stomach. Chloe tilted her head to the side and sighed contently, smiling at her. "I love you." She said making Beca chuckle.

"I love you too." She replied then looked shyly at her. "Was that okay?" She asked making Chloe chuckle this time and pushed Beca onto her back, hovering over her.

"That was amazing." Chloe answered and lowered herself on top of Beca. "Thank you for making everything special." She kissed the brunette passionately then started making her way down Beca's body. "Now I want to make you feel the way you made me feel." She said taking Beca's nipple into her mouth. The groan that Beca made ignited Chloe's fire all over again. Beca was already on edge but when Chloe released her nipple and started kissing her way down Beca's stomach she felt a new wave of arousal as she realized Chloe's destination. Chloe felt her stomach tense a bit and brought her head up, meeting Beca's eyes. "Is this okay?"

"God yes." Beca moaned a bit too eagerly then blushed at her excitement. "Yes." She said again a bit calmer and Chloe chuckled then gave a sensual kiss to Beca's hip. She thought she would be a little nervous about going down on her girlfriend the first time they had sex. But as soon as she saw how ready Beca was for her, everything but pure desire to please her girlfriend went out the window.

"You're so wet." She whispered before taking a long lick of Beca's clit. Chloe wasn't sure she would know what to do but as soon as she tasted Beca she let her instincts take over.

"Ohmygod!" Beca moaned, one hand threaded into Chloe's hair, the other gripped the sheets. She had _never_ felt anything like this before. Even when she pleasured herself, which had become more frequent since dating Chloe, she could not contain the sounds that were coming out of her at the moment and Chloe loved every single one. "Fuck Chloe! That feels so fucking good." Beca said as Chloe began to suck on her clit. Chloe positioned her fingers at Beca's entrance, and entered slowly giving Beca a chance to get used to the feeling while she continued to pleasure her clit. When she was sure Beca was ok she started moving her fingers a little faster as she climbed up Beca's body. The brunette immediately grabbed her bringing her into a kiss. "I can't wait to do that to you." Beca said and Chloe twisted her fingers and Beca practically screamed as Chloe picked up speed.

"Jesus Christ, you're so sexy." Chloe huffed breathlessly, she started rubbing herself on Beca's thigh. She was so turned on right now and needed some relief, hearing Beca's moans were doing things to her. Beca realized this and reached down, giving Chloe the relief she needed. All that could be heard in the room was the moans of both women as they drove each other to the edge. Their eyes were locked on each other, it was like they were staring into each other's souls. Both knew at the exact moment they had found their soul mate. Beca reached up with her free hand, grabbing the back of Chloe's neck and brought her in for a kiss. "I love you." Chloe whispered against Beca's lips, and those words sent Beca over the edge.

"Chloe…fuck Chloe…oh my God, Chloe, I'm…!" Beca screaming her name and the feel of Beca tightening around her fingers sent Chloe over the edge as well.

"Beca!" Chloe moaned, once they withdrew Chloe collapsed on top of Beca, while the brunette held her close. They were both sweating, but neither cared as they held each other and shared sweet, loving kisses.

"I love you so much." Beca said as she brushed the hair out of Chloe's face, making the other girl smile as she rested on Beca's chest.

"I love you. That was…intense. I didn't know that I could feel so much. It was like…" Chloe couldn't find the words to finish so Beca took a guess.

"We were one person, like our souls were connected." She voiced her feelings. Chloe looked up with tears in her eyes and smiled.

"Exactly. It was like I knew what you were thinking and what you were feeling." Chloe said, but then looked away shyly before cupping Beca's face. "I think…" She swallowed hard before continuing. "Becs, I think you're my soul mate. I know that sounds crazy, but-"

"It doesn't sound crazy, I think it sounds one hundred percent accurate." Beca said, easing Chloe's fears. "Ever since the first day I saw you, I felt this pull to you, something tethering me closer to you, and I think that's the reason why."

"I felt it too, so we're in agreeance?" Chloe asked.

"In agreeance to what?"

"That I'm never letting you go." Chloe smiled brightening up any room and making Beca chuckle.

"That I will definitely agree with."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So thoughts? Too cheesy? How'd you like it?


	26. Chapter 26

Chloe woke up the next morning feeling happier than she'd ever been. She tried to stretch but Beca's arm over her waist prevented that. She rolled over as softly as she could to look at her girlfriend. She smiled as she saw Beca had a small grin on her face. "I can feel you staring at me." Beca said with her eyes closed making Chloe chuckle.

"I can't help it you're so cute."

"Not cute, badass." She replied finally opening one eye. "But you're cute."

"I love you."

"And I love you, but it way too early to get up."

"Are you sure?" Chloe asked moving a little closer with a grin on her face.

"Mmhhmm." Beca replied closing her eyes again.

"There isn't _anything_ I can do to get you up?" Her hand started making its way up Beca's hip and side, leaving goosebumbs. Beca's breathing had become shallow as Chloe lips grazed her neck and her hand now on her stomach making its way down slowly. "Are you awake now?" She asked her hand dangerously close to where Beca wanted it.

"Yes." Beca whispered.

"Good." Before Beca knew it the hand was gone and Chloe was out of bed. "Let's get some breakfast."

"Chloe!" Beca sat up in bed, letting the sheet fall to her waist causing Chloe to stop in her tracks to stare at Beca's bare chest. The redhead grinned, giving Beca that pervy smile (we know that smile) and began crawling her way up from the end of the bed.

"I guess breakfast can wait." She said pushing Beca back down on the bed.

* * *

><p>Chloe was sitting on Beca's lap, giggling at something she said. "Well it looks like you finally did horizontal lady fucking." Fat Amy observed as the rest of the girls took their seats at the lunch table.<p>

"Really Amy?" Beca rolled her eyes but still couldn't keep the cheesy smile off her face.

"Hey, that's still Fat Amy to you. You may have a fat heart but you're still a skinny little bitch."

"Hey!" Chloe interrupted and snuggled cutely into Beca's neck. "Don't call my baby a bitch." Then looked at Amy to chide her.

"Oh my God, you two are even more sickening now that you had sex." Jesse said taking a seat. Beca threw a grape at him and frowned.

"Go away, your ruining our happy vibe."

"If I do that then I won't be able to tell you the good news." Chloe looked up to Jesse.

"What news?" She asked and Jesse smiled. He waited for Stacey and Aubrey who were just sitting down at the table.

"Hey did you tell them the good news yet?"

"Tell us!" Chloe moved her attention from Beca to Jesse while the brunette pouted from losing Chloe's attention.

"Well…"

"Tom transferred schools!" Stacey shouted, unable to hold it in any longer.

Chloe gasped and Beca sat up as much as she could with Chloe on her lap. "Seriously?" The brunette asked while Chloe still sat shocked.

"Yep." Stacey answered. "I was in the office when his dad's office called."

"That's awesome." Beca said, smiling. "No more of his douchbagerie, right Chlo?" She looked to the redhead who had been silent, and noticed her eyes glossed over. "Chlo?" Her hand rose to wipe a tear that had just escaped. "You okay?"

Chloe nodded and gave a watery smile. "Fucking ecstatic!" She laughed out and hugged Beca tightly. "Oh my God! I can't believe it, this is the best day ever!" She chuckled and Beca leaned back a little.

"Really?" Beca asked sarcastically with a raised brow, referring to the weekend. Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Not really, you know that this weekend was-"

"Unbelievably mind-blowing." Beca finished, making Chloe blush and Eskimo kiss the brunette.

"Exactly." When they started kissing, Jesse started making gagging noises breaking the two apart. He was met with five angry grapes thrown in his direction.

* * *

><p>A few months later…<p>

Chloe had a smile on her face as she skipped…yes, skipped down the hall. The past two months had been so great. Since Tom had transferred schools it felt like there had been a huge weight lifted off her shoulders. Plus, she and Beca had never been better. "Hey sexy." She stopped at her girlfriend's locker. Beca smiled back as grabbed her book for her first class then she shut her locker.

"Hey." The brunette saw the radiant smile on her girlfriends face while she bounced on her feet trying to contain excitement. "What's got you in such a good mood?"

Chloe smiled wider, "Just excited to see you."

"I'm excited to see you too." Beca answered suspiciously. _What's going on? _She thought to herself. Not that Chloe wasn't ever excited to see her but Chloe was never good at keeping secrets. So this behavior of overly excited Chloe is what had the brunette suspicious.

"I just wanted to walk you to class." She said and took Beca's books out of her hand. _Yep, something definitely up._

"Okay." She said slowly.

"Why are you talking like that?" The redhead giggled.

"You're just acting weird."

"Are you saying because I want to walk you to class, I'm acting weird?" Chloe frowned.

"What! No." Beca answered quickly seeing her girlfriend frown. "I just mean…" She shook her head. "Nevermind, I'm glad that you're walking me to class." She said, making Chloe smile and grab her hand. A few minutes later they rounded the corner and approached Beca's home room.

"Come on, I'm walking you in too." They walked in and Beca saw her desk totally decorated with balloons, flowers, and confetti. "Happy birthday!" She yelled then hugged Beca.

"How'd you find out?" Beca smiled then gave Chloe a quick kiss before the teacher saw.

"I have my ways." Chloe kissed her again.

"You're so sweet." Beca said as they went over to her desk. "Thank you, baby."

"And after you get out of basketball practice the girls are going to meet us over at Sarah's for your birthday party." The redhead informed her, and then put her arms around Beca's neck. "But you're going to have to wait until this weekend for your present from me." She whispered in Beca's ear making the brunette shutter.

"Yeah and what's that?"

"All this." Chloe answered, gesturing to her body smiling like a cheshire cat.

"Mmm…" Beca bit her lip as her hands slide up Chloe's side. "I'm not sure that I can wait that long." She leaned in kissing Chloe deeply, totally not hearing the bell ring and other students taking their seats.

"Miss Beale, please extract your tongue from the Miss Mitchell's throat and get to class." Coach Van, the home room teacher and Beca's basketball coach said as he made the way into the classroom. The two broke apart blushing profusely as other students giggled or cheered.

"Oh my God, so embarrassing." Chloe said as turned to go out of the classroom.

"At least you don't have to stay here." Beca answered then looked at her coach whom was looking awfully proud of himself. "Not cool." She said before sitting down.

He nodded, smiling. "Happy birthday." She chuckled slightly. For a teacher, he was pretty cool. He had a sense of humor that got along great with Beca's, he was sarcastic, witty, and about as easy going as one could be teaching a bunch of hormonal teens.

* * *

><p><strong>]AN:**And scene…sorry I haven't updated in a while but already working on next chapter so they will come sooner now. You guys are awesome! You know what helps me update faster? Reviews! Please leave one. :)


	27. Chapter 27

Chloe tapped her foot as she waited for the final bell to ring. It was the last day of school and she couldn't wait to start the summer. Her parents were going on vacation in Europe and even though a part of her wanted to go, the bigger part of her wanted to spend the entire summer with Beca and their friends. After having to sit through a very embarrassing speech about not letting Beca 'deflower' her (her mother's words). Chloe had had enough and blurted out that she and Beca have sex. She immediately turned red and the smirk on her mother's face told her that she had walked into a trap. Her mother just informed her to be safe and made sure that Beca was treating her right before she agreed to allow Beca to stay at the house for the summer.

The bell finally rang and Chloe jumped up and ran to her locker, collecting the rest of her things before making it to the parking lot, spotting her girlfriend. "Baby!" She ran and jumped into the brunette's arms barely giving Beca enough time to catch her before she pulled Beca into a passionate kiss.

"Hi." The brunette said breathlessly when they broke apart.

"Have I told you I love you today?" She asked making Beca smile.

"Yes, but I never get tired of hearing it." Beca sat Chloe's feet onto the ground and gave her a sweet kiss. "And I love you too."

"We're seniors' bitches!" Fat Amy took them by surprise and took both of them into her arms, picking them up off the ground.

"Amy! I can't breathe!"

"Sorry, Shortstack." She put them back on the ground as the rest of the 'crew' started to gather. "Okay aca-bitches, pool party at my house." She explained. "So go get your suites and then bring your skinny asses to Fat Amy's!"

* * *

><p>"Jesse, that's you." Stacey said as the ball was bumped near Jesse. "You got it?" She asked as he just stood there, eyes gazing somewhere else when the ball hit him square in the face.<p>

"Fuck!" He shouted as she grabbed his nose and was shaken out of his reverie.

"What the hell was that, Swanson?" Aubrey yelled, demanding an answer. They were at Amy's for an end of the year party and some sand volleyball. Currently her, Stacey and Jesse were playing Lilly, Denise, and Benji. "You're going to have to pay attention if you're on my team. I'm not losing to that Hobbit again!"

"Hey!" Beca defended from the pool, having heard the blonde.

"I'm sorry!" He yelled but then looked over to his boyfriend that was laying in a lawn chair beside the court, oiling his chest and abs. He briefly looked back to Aubrey. "Actually, I think I'm more useful over there." He smirked as he backed off the court and she rolled her eyes.

"Chloe! Jesse can't keep it in his pants long enough to finish this game!" She walked over to the edge of the pool. "Come fill in for him." The redhead had her legs around Beca's waist and giggled as the brunette whispered in her ear as they waded in the pool. "Chloe." She said again and still no acknowledgement from her._ Oh my God. _The blonde thought and rolled her eyes. She was about to yell again when she felt slim arms wrap around her waist and her Stacey's chest press against her back.

"Forget about the game." The brunette whispered in her ear, sending a shiver down Aubrey's spine. Her breath caught as Stacey's fingers danced across her stomach. "What do you say we go upstairs and have our own little game?" Her tongue ran across the shell of the blonde ear. Aubrey nodded rapidly.

Jessica, Fat Amy, Ashley, and Cynthia Rose were sitting around the pool watching as Aubrey just drug Stacey into the house. Jesse still had his hands all over Donald, and Chloe and Beca were in the deep end of the pool in their own little world. "We really need to start dating more." Ashley stated.

"Agreed." The other three responded, tired of watching their friends grope each other.

* * *

><p>"We're the kings of campus!" Beca yelled as Jesse walked through front door with Beca on his back after they dropped Chloe and Donald off at their houses.<p>

"Hey, that's my line!" He said then dropped his step-sister back on her feet.

"Whatever, dude." She pushed him playfully. "I don't even know why I said that."

"Ok so, I know you're going to be living at Chloe's for the summer and having tons of lady loving sexy times-"

"Uninterrupted sexy times." Beca smirked and Jesse rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, tonight I think that we need a good brother and sister…moviecation!" He shouted in a deep voice with his arms wide. As much as she tried not to, Beca chuckled.

"No way."

"Please, Beca." He pouted and gave her the best puppy dog eyes he had. She frowned and shook her head. _Fucking Chloe, she's making me soft._

"One movie!" She gave in and he smiled triumphantly.

"Jesse. Beca. Could you come in here please?" Jim Swanson, Jesse's dad, asked.

* * *

><p>Beca looked at her mother and step-father. "No. No way!" She yelled after the news they just dropped on her.<p>

"Beca we thought you would be happy about this." Her mother stated. "You never wanted to move here in the first place."

"You obviously haven't seen me in the past seven months then! I have friends, I have _Chloe!" _Beca's eyes widened. "I'm _not_ leaving her!"

"Beca. Look at it this way, you'll get to spend your senior year with your old team. Maybe even win state again."

"I don't care about that anymore." Beca sat down next to her mom. "I can't leave her, please." Beca begged with tears running down her eyes.

"I'm sorry Beca, but Jim's already accepted the job. We're moving back to California."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**Dun dun dun! A little bit of drama for you, needed something to break up this fluff fest. And got to see PP2 last weekend. Holy hell I loved all the BeChloe moments and innuendos! And not much Jesse! Go see it if you haven't yet! Leave a review tell me what you thought about movie and story! Good day! Sorry for any mistakes, I suck at proofreading.


	28. Chapter 28

Beca jumped in her truck after the news. There was no way in hell she was leaving Chloe. She had to do something. She hoped that she could talk Sarah into letting her live with them. If not she would stay with Chloe or even Jesse and his mom. While on her way to Sarah's house her phone rang. Seeing that it was Chloe, she chastised herself for forgetting to call.

"Hey babe." She answered.

"Hey, are you on your way over?" Chloe asked.

"Not yet, I'm going to run over to Sarah's for a little while. I need to talk to her about something." Beca could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. She didn't want Chloe to know she was crying, but her voice had cracked, giving her away.

"Baby, what's wrong?" The redhead's concerned voice came over the phone and Beca couldn't hold it in any longer. She quickly pulled over to the side of the road before she broke down.

"I can't do it, Chlo." She sobbed.

"Can't do what, baby?"

"My…mom…they're…we're…" Beca tried to explain through sobs but couldn't get it out before Chloe's voice rang through again.

"Beca where are you?" She asked and Beca could hear the anxiety in her voice.

"On Mic…Michigan and State."

"Okay, just stay there. I'm on my way." She disconnected and Beca leant her head on her steering wheel and continued to let the tears fall.

* * *

><p>Chloe arrived in record time, pulling up behind Beca's black Titan. She jumped out of her car and ran up to the driver's side door to see her girlfriend still slumped over the wheel. She opened it, startling the other girl. "Beca?" She barely got the words out before the brunette threw herself on her and sobbed even harder. "Baby, what's going on? You're scaring me." Beca lifted her head and tried to dry her tears.<p>

"Can you take me to Sarah's?" She asked when she collected herself. They needed to drive and Beca knew if they started talking about it, neither would be in a position to do so. "I'll tell you everything there, I promise."

"Absolutely, baby." She rubbed Beca's arms soothingly. They pulled Beca's truck into a parking lot nearby and then both hopped into Chloe's Camero. The brunette clung onto Chloe's hand the entire ride. She kept silent even though there were a million thoughts running through her mind of what had Beca so upset. "Whatever it is we'll get through it, Becs." _I hope so. _Beca thought but just nodded.

Soon they were pulling into Sarah's driveway and Chloe cut the engine. She turned and grabbled both of Beca's hands, waiting for the girl to spill. "Jim took a job back in Cali." She said, caressing Chloe's knuckles with her thumbs. "My mom said we're moving back in two weeks."

Chloe couldn't breathe. Tears started coming before she could stop them. "What?" She whispered, she couldn't have heard that right. Beca's tears returned too as she tried to wipe Chloe's. "No. No, you can't."

"I know." The brunette answered, taking Chloe's face in her hands. "I know." She repeated, kissing her girl. "That's why we're here."

* * *

><p>"So she's just going to up and move again just like that?" Sarah asked, irritated that their mother was going to do that to Beca again.<p>

"I was hoping that maybe if you're going to stay here, that…that I could stay with you and Kayden?" Beca asked nervously. Chloe was sitting beside her, ready to call her parents if this plan didn't work out.

"Of course you can, Becs."

"So you're not going to move back?" Beca asked, needing clarification.

"Not if you want to stay here." Sarah smiled at Beca and Chloe's relieved sigh. "I moved here to be closer to my sister. And besides work is going well and Kayden loves it here too." She moved to give Beca a hug. "I see how much you love it here too. You've got friends, _real _friends. And I this one wouldn't let you leave even if you tried." She nodded her head towards Chloe.

"You got that right." The redhead smiled. "I was already plotting the kidnapping."

"Thank you." Beca told her sister.

"Now let's call Mom and tell her the news. You guys can stay for dinner too if you want, I know Kayden would be sad if she didn't get to see you guys after her nap." Sarah said, jumping up to get her phone. Beca threw her head back against the couch and let out a long sigh feeling physically and emotionally exhausted. Chloe cuddled up to her girlfriend.

"You okay?"

"I am now." Beca answered. "It really scared me…the thought of leaving you." The brunette kissed the top of Chloe's head and held her a little tighter.

"Trust me, I wouldn't have let you go."

* * *

><p>After the little freak out they had Beca and Chloe decided to stay the night at Sarah's and forced her to go out while they watched Kayden. She was ecstatic when Sarah told her that Auntie Becs was going to be living with them. After braiding the Kayden's hair and playing hide and seek it was time for her to settle down for the night. Beca had promised that they could watch Frozen, the little girl's new obsession. So after her bath they all settled onto the couch.<p>

"Come on Munchkin." Chloe said, pulling Kayden to her lap.

"We gonna watch Frozen?" Kayden asked tiredly.

"Yep, we're going to have a slumber party in here." Beca put the dvd in and settled on the couch. None of them made it through half of the movie before falling asleep. Sarah came home around midnight and saw all of them cuddled up on the couch, smiling at the sight. Even though she was sad that their mother was moving back to California, she was happy that she was going to be spending more time with her sister.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Short chapter, Sorry. I'm too tired to think but wanted to give you something. If you haven't already I posted the first chapter of my new story What the Heart Wants. Check it out. I can't thank everyone enough for all the support I've gotten from my stories. Seriously, you guys are awesome.


	29. Chapter 29

Beca woke up the next morning, feeling happy and relieved that she was staying in Atlanta for her senior year. She looked over to the sleeping redhead who had drastically changed her life. Kayden had settled in between them, and somehow Chloe had still managed to snuggle as closely to Beca as possible. She loved everything about the girl. Sure, she was easily the most beautiful person Beca had ever laid eyes on, but it was so much more than that. She loved that Chloe was so vibrant, even after everything she'd been through. Beca loved that she was so caring and such a good friend to everyone. She loved that Chloe was smart and funny, and that her love for music almost matched Beca's. She loved how Chloe's eyes sparkled when she played or spoke about volleyball or anything she was passionate about. She loved the way her nose scrunched when she was trying to work out a problem on her pre-cal homework. The way-

"I can feel you staring, it's creepy." Chloe rasped out, a smile greeting her lips. Beca smiled as Chloe cracked one eye to look at her.

"Just thinking about how lucky I am that you chose to love me."

"I don't think I had much of a choice in the matter. You were a thief who stole my heart."

"Quoting Pink so early in the morning, I'm impressed." Beca answered, and Chloe playfully smacked her arm. (I know it's not _exactly_ how the lyrics go)

"I'm serious. I know you never wanted to move here in the first place, but I couldn't be more you did. I'm also happy that Tom harassed me that day you kicked his ass, otherwise I may have never got to know you like I did." Beca thought about it for a minute and Chloe was right. They didn't have any classes together and Beca probably would have stayed in her shell, not getting to know anyone at all if not for the redhead.

"I guess you're right. Even though I noticed you the first day of school, I would have never approached you."

"You noticed me the first day of school?" Chloe questioned with a smirk. "Did the badass Beca Mitchell have a crush?" She teased but Beca just rolled her eyes and smiled.

"You have seen you right?" Before Chloe could respond two little hands came up to both of their mouths.

"Shhhh! I sleepy!" Kayden yelled before rolling and falling right back to sleep. Chloe and Beca shared a laugh.

"I guess we really tired her out last night." Chloe stated and then let out a yawn herself. They had let her stay up well past her bedtime, playing hide and seek, dress up, and watching not one but two movies before all three crashed on the floor. "It's actually still early, let's get a few more hours then we can make Sarah breakfast."

* * *

><p>"Chloe, you are a Godsend." Sarah said after taking her first sip of coffee after getting up a little later. "That smells so good. And thank you for fixing coffee." She went to the table, sitting beside her daughter who was working on her pancakes. "Hi baby." She said to her.<p>

Chloe giggled. "You're welcome, did you have fun last night?" She asked, flipping a pancake while Beca worked on some bacon and eggs.

"I think I had just a bit too much wine." The older woman got up and took a couple of aspirin from the cabinet. "Michelle and I ended up just talking most of the night and I didn't realize how much we had."

"Michelle huh?" Beca interrupted. "That's like the fifth time you've hung out with her at her house. Is there anything going on there?" She asked and Sarah quickly brought her mug to her face, trying to hide the blush that appeared.

"There is!" Chloe squealed. "Isn't there?" Beca raised a brow, she had only been kidding but now was intrigued. As far as she knew her sister had only been with men, but after she thought about it Sarah hadn't been with anyone since before Kayden was born.

"Is there?" Beca asked when Sarah neither confirmed nor denied. She sat down back at the table.

"I don't know." Sarah admitted. "Maybe. I've never felt this way before, definitely not with a woman. But she makes me laugh and I can tell her anything." She tried to explain. "And when I'm with her, I feel like I can be myself. And sometimes when she looks at me and smiles, I get all kinds of butterflies. It just all so new to me though and it's scary." Chloe took a seat next to her and Sarah smiled at her. "And amazing." The redhead smiled and put her hand over Sarah's.

"I'm happy for you."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Beca questioned, taking the other seat at the table. Sarah shrugged.

"I was still trying to figure it all out." She answered. "I mean, I didn't even know if she felt the same way, you know."

"But now you do know?" Her sister questioned.

"She may have kissed me before I left last night." The older brunette smiled and again Chloe shrieked excitedly. But Beca still had her reservations.

"That's great sis, but how does she feel about-" Beca tilted her head towards Kayden, not wanting the little girl to catch on to what they were talking about.

Sarah smiled at the protectiveness of her sister. "She's wants to meet her. But just as a friend for right now. We hadn't really talked about anything and the kiss just sort of happened. I mean who knows, we had a little to drink last night, it could have just been a spur of the moment thing and she doesn't want anything."

"Maybe, but you won't know until you talk to her." Chloe stated.

"You're right, maybe I should talk to her when I pick up my car later."

"You should ask her to dinner." Beca suggested. "And make it clear you want it to be a date. If that's what you want."

"I think I would like that. Thanks guys, it feels better to get that off my chest." Sarah stated with a nod. "Now, let's eat. I'm starving."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I'm back pitches! I told you I wasn't done with this story! Now that SCSC is finished, I'll start working on this more. I want to thank you all for sticking with me, and with second chances. It means a great deal to me that both of these stories have caught on like they have. They may be for different reasons but both have been very special to me. Now I know this is a short chapter but just developing a dynamic of our sisters and Chloe getting a little closer. Much more to come! Please leave a review, you guys are awesome. Also I was excited to get this up, so sorry for any mistakes.


	30. Chapter 30

"This is so exciting." Chloe said once again from her seat. "I can't wait to see where you lived."

"It's really not that impressive Chlo." Beca answered. "Just a small house, nothing compared to Mom and Jim's new place."

"I know but I want to see where my baby grew up." Chloe gushed, cuddling into Beca's side as much as she could. "It was really nice of them to fly me out here with you."

"Well, I kind of told them I wasn't coming without you." Beca stated and the redhead smiled.

"Have I told you how much I love you today?"

"You have but I can always hear it again." Beca said as she leaned closer to her girlfriend's li-

"Will you two stop being so sickingly mushy." Sarah interrupted from the seat behind them. "Some of us are trying to nap while their kid asleep and you two are nauseating." They looked behind them to see Sarah giving them a playful smirk. Chloe laughed while Beca rolled her eyes.

"Just because your gal pal couldn't get off work doesn't mean you get to bring down our vibe." Beca said and this time Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Don't call her that."

"Well, what should I call her?" The younger sister asked. "Your girlfriend?"

"I don't know, okay. We haven't talked about anything."

"Well how about you grow a pair and tell her you want to get into her panties."

"Beca!" Chloe pushed her girlfriend, though she shouldn't be surprised. She's always blunt with her sister.

"I agree with Becs." Jesse said out of nowhere, he seemed to be paying attention even though they were pretty sure he was taking a nap. He was seated next to Kayden on the aisle seat. "Grow some and getcha some Sarah."

"I'll remember that next time you want to borrow my copy of the Notebook, Jesse." Sarah answered but it fell on deaf ears as he seemed to be asleep again. The three women shared a what the fuck look at the teenage boy.

"Seriously though, if you want her, talk to her."

* * *

><p>While they were waiting for their luggage by the carousel Beca checked her phone and saw that she had several Facebook notifications from her old teammates. "Babe, did tag me in a post about coming here?" She asked Chloe.<p>

"Yeah, I told everyone how I'm super excited to spend a few weeks with you in Cali." The redhead answered and Beca groaned. "What?"

"Now all of my old teammates want to see me." Chloe smiled at her girlfriend and rolled her eyes.

"Babe, would seeing your friends being such a bad thing?" Beca put her phone back in her pocket and pointed to their luggage coming towards them.

"It's just…they weren't really friends, you know. Not like the ones back home." She stated causing Chloe to smile at the words 'back home'. "I mean there's Hailey, but we were already going to see her anyway. She's the only real friend I had on the team." They all grabbed their things and headed out of the airport, piling in a taxi (van) to take them to her parents' place. A few minutes into the ride Beca's phone went off again. She sighed as she pulled out her phone. "See, they just want me to play in a tournament with them this weekend." She showed Chloe the text from one of their teammates.

"Maybe they just miss you and want to catch up." The redhead suggested. "You should play in the tournament."

"Yeah maybe, there will probably be some scouts at the tournament, there always is it seems. It would be good to get some more exposure before the season starts back home."

"There you go, plus I'll get to see you in those sexy softball pants."

"TMI Red, TMI." Sarah informed form the front seat.

* * *

><p>When they arrived to the new house and after given the tour Beca and Chloe went to their room to get settled. "It's kind of surprising their letting us stay in the same room." Chloe stated as she sat her suitcase on the bed, then felt arms wrap around her waist.<p>

"It was also a provision of me coming here." Beca answered, turning Chloe around to face her. "Besides I'm pretty sure they know I'd just sneak into your room anyway." She leaned forward, kissing her girlfriend. Things started to heat up and Beca pushed Chloe to sit on the bed, straddling her. Beca moaned as Chloe's hand found its way under her shirt, squeezing her-

"Auntie Becs, Chlwoe!" Kayden burst in the room, abruptly breaking the two apart. "Can we go swimming?!" She yelled out, not realizing what she interrupted.

"Sure munchkin." Chloe answered as Beca rearranged her shirt. "Go have Mommy help you into your bathing suit. Auntie Becs and I will change into ours and be down in a few minutes. Okay?"

"Okay!" The little girl said before running out of the room.

"Should've locked the door." Beca mumbled to herself but Chloe heard it and chuckled.

"Come on. Let's change and go play with Kayden." The redhead started undressing.

"But I want to play with you." Beca whined as she stared at Chloe in her pink bra. Chloe giggled and walked back over, giving Beca a quick kiss then grabbed her bikini out of the suitcase.

"We'll play later…" She stated then walked into the bathroom in their room. "If you're nice." She added just before she shut the door.

* * *

><p>A few days later Beca walked with Chloe to Sheldon High Softball stadium. "Holy shit, this thing is huge." The redhead stated in awe. Beca chuckled.<p>

"Hell of a lot different than Barden, right."

"No wonder you were always bitching about the field. I would too after playing on this."

"Beca!" One of the girls spotted her. "Hey!"

"Hi Hailey." She replied as the brunette ran up to her, hugging her. "Oh." Beca stated not expecting the contact, even though Hailey was one she'd actually call a friend. They still talked on every few weeks. "This is Chloe, my girlfriend."

"Oh my God, you're even prettier than your pictures." She gushed, making Chloe blush. "It's so good to meet you, Beca's told me so much about you." Then hugged the redhead.

"It's nice to meet you too, Hailey."

"You guys have to come to the party tomorrow night!"

"Whose party?"

"Mine." Someone answered behind them, gaining their attention. "Hey Beca, you look hot, Georgia is treating you quite well." Beca rolled her eyes, while Chloe narrowed hers. _Who the hell is this chick and why is she calling my girlfriend hot?_

"Chloe this is Amber. Amber this is Chloe, my girlfriend." _Oh…_Chloe thought, she remembered Beca telling her first girlfriend was named Amber. _Stupid bitch._

"Hi." Chloe nodded, acknowledging her. But the blonde didn't say anything, speaking directly to Beca again.

"So Beca, the game's about to start. Are you ready to kick some ass with us again?"

"Sure." She answered unenthused then looked at Chloe. "I guess I'd better get out there. Can I get a good luck kiss?" Chloe smiled and brought her arms around Beca's shoulders.

"Always." She said making Beca smile before closing the distance between them, missing the glare that Amber sent their way. "Good luck."

"I love you." Beca smiled and stole one last kiss.

"Love you." Chloe answered, sending Beca off before picking up her chair she'd brought with her, unfolding, and setting it up by the dugout. Beca was smiling over at her girlfriend when Hailey bumped her arm.

"She seems really cool."

"She's amazing."

"You seem really happy." Hailey commented, and Beca looked at her friend.

"I never thought I could be this happy." Then leaned closer to Hailey. "I'm never letting her get away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Short update but next up, jealous Amber and Chloe confrontation.


End file.
